Bad Guys and Broomsticks
by JetLaBarge
Summary: This is the second of a planned 4 stories covering Harry and Ginny from the Battle of Hogwarts to the day Albus leaves for Hogwarts. It may help to read the first story, "The First Year," before reading this story. This story will cover Ginny's Quidditch career, but focus on Harry's growing power and influence as they capture the remaining death eaters.
1. Ch 1 Back from Vacation

Bad Guys and Broomsticks, 2nd story in the "Almost Happily Ever After" series, by JetLaBarge

BB Ch 1. Back from Vacation

* * *

This is the second of a planned 4 stories covering Harry and Ginny from the Battle of Hogwarts to the day Albus leaves for Hogwarts. It may help to read the first story, "The First Year," before reading this story. This story will cover Ginny's Quidditch career, but focus on Harry's growing power and influence as they capture the remaining death eaters.

My thanks to Beta readers FriendofMolly and PokePotterfan93 who helped with the start of this story.

* * *

Harry and Ginny got back from their vacation in North America Friday night, July 16, relaxed and eager to tackle the new year. They took special sleeping potions so they could get up the next morning for Percy and Audrey's wedding.

Ginny had no idea that she would spend eight of the next twelve months seeing Harry at most a day a week and an occasional all too brief evening. Even the off-seasons were hardly off, with at least eight hours of hard exercise or practice most days.

Harry did not realize how quickly capturing the kidnappers would become urgent and personal. A certain amount of failure seemed to be part of his job, and death would never be routine, no matter how many times he had to deal with it.

Saturday morning Harry and Ginny went over to Ottery St. Catchpole for the wedding. As soon as the Potters arrived at the New Burrow Arthur Weasley took Harry aside. "We are really worried about Nora Jones, Harry. The Jones family has been told that if they cannot get a lot of money to the kidnappers soon they will kill her very publicly."

"Do we have any idea where they are holding her?" asked Harry.

"We don't have even a vague idea," Arthur said. "We will talk in depth about this Monday."

Harry and Arthur then joined their wives as they went over to the wedding.

The Baker family was modestly wealthy, and had kept their money partly by living very cautiously and being very conservative. There was a strip of property that they owned, and there were 6 houses on the street that led off one of the main streets. Every house was almost identical, all story and a half houses with a bedroom down stairs and two bedrooms upstairs, all painted a little differently but in beige or off white colors with brown trim.

There was a great grandmother and father retired, grandfather who was in finance at the Ministry, father and uncle who had something to do with payroll at the Ministry, all married with wives that did not work, and an unmarried or widowed great aunt that had some secretarial function at the ministry who lived in one of the houses. The 6th house was newly built for Percy and Audrey, and was the family wedding present to the couple.

Everybody in the Baker family was polite, perfectly dressed, proper and as Ron said, "Pressed to Perfection." Even the relatives that did not live in the little subdivision were again as Ron said "Various shades of beige."

Suddenly everything strange about the Weasley family became painfully obvious. No one ever said anything about Bill's earring, his scarred face, or his long hair. Fleur was very beautiful, but being part vela, with her very long beautiful blond hair, not really "normal," certainly not average.

Charlie had his long hair in a ponytail, and had a face and hands scarred from encounters with dragons, and always wore dragon hide and rather unusual clothes.

George had not brought any jokes, and in fact he looked almost like the most normal of all, well except for the missing ear, which was scary in its own way. Angelica looked perfectly normal for a tall black woman with nappy hair about ¾" long, carrying a baby that was obviously part her and part George with a dark complexion but the reddest hair you could imagine. It was hard to imagine them staying quiet for half an hour; how they would hold the wedding in silence with George and Angelica there was an open question.

Ron was cracking jokes, and enjoying himself, kidding Hermione, who was simultaneously horrified and amused, and they were back in a lustful looking at each other mood. "Marriage makes me think of sex" said Ron, "and sex makes me think of …"

"Ron!" said Hermione, "When have you ever needed any excuse to think of sex?"

Arthur looked back at the two and motioned for them to be quiet. But Molly was just laughing.

Hermione's hair was always bushy, but since she and Ron had gotten engaged she had let it grow out, and almost out of control bushy brown hair down to your shoulders made its own statement.

Molly's robes were not exactly matronly; they were form fitting in a way to show off her bust and to sway as her hips moved, and she was looking at Arthur the same way Hermione was looking at Ron. Weddings obviously turned Molly on. Ginny softly said to Harry "I think my mother is as sexually adventurous as Hermione."

Harry said to Ginny "I think you are your mother's daughter.

Well, at least we look normal."

"Harry Potter with his scars and unruly hair fits right in with the beige family, I think," said Ginny. Harry cracked up at this.

"I'm the only normal one in the family," said Ginny, swishing her long red hair.

"Poor little Ginny Weasley," said Harry, "I just wish you weren't so quiet and shy!" shaking his head, and they looked at each other and laughed.

The wedding was held in a rented hall. Everybody on the bride's side was quiet, serious, and proper. The Weasley clan was properly led into the hall one couple at a time, and once they got into the hall they all tried to stay quiet and not laugh or talk, something that did not come easily.

The wedding ceremony was as short and normal as possible. A married cousin of Audrey's and his wife were best man and maid-of-honor. They both looked more worried than happy with their duties, and glanced at Mrs. Baker often with concern.

Arthur Baker walked down the aisle with Audrey, who seemed reasonably happy. The bride's parents said one conventional binding spell. Molly and Arthur knew a number of binding spells, and used them all. Molly made sure everybody heard the spells for sexual compatibility and for children. She wanted more grandchildren!

After the wedding there was a wedding luncheon. No speeches or toasts were allowed; it was obvious to Percy and the Bakers that if they allowed the wild Weasley clan to start speaking it would get out of hand, and they could not control what was said, and the Bakers were all for propriety and control.

Percy and Audrey were leaving on a weeklong honeymoon. George was trying to see how they could take wagers on how much sex they would have on their honeymoon, but no one could figure out how to prove which guess was correct. "You can bet they will not talk about it," said George.

"Do you think Audrey has even read the book?" asked Ginny.

"There are pages I cannot imagine her reading," said Hermione.

"I bet you have tried every one of them" said George.

"You better believe I have, George," said Hermione. "When you have a mate as sexy as mine you better believe we have tried everything, practiced until we are real good at it. I like to be successful in everything I do, and when you have a husband like mine homework is easy." Whenever Hermione got in one of these moods Ron got a little embarrassed, but it built up his ego tremendously, and it usually led to a fun but exhausting evening.

Molly obviously relished in these exchanges. She really was an earthy woman, and Arthur was continually amazed that he had married this force of nature. Harry looked at Molly and Ginny and realized that he too had married a forceful sexy woman, she had "Yessed him right into marrying her." Harry also realized that Aunt Petunia would fit right in with the prim and proper Bakers.

As the Weasley family went back to the New Burrow Ginny noticed Hermione muttering something to Ron, so after the family had gathered in the living room she asked Hermione "What were you complaining to Ron about?"

Everybody looked at Hermione, who said "Stupid Wedding customs."

"Like what?" asked Ginny.

"Giving away the bride, like she's PROPERTY!"

"It's not like that!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It is," Fleur confirmed, nodding her head at Hermione.

Hermione started in again, arms flailing in emphasis. "It goes back to the time when women were all but owned by men, first by their fathers and then by their husbands! The father is giving, GIVING his daughter to another man to be OWNED by him. I love my father but I'M NOT HIS PROPERTY! I'M NOT A PIECE OF MEAT TO BE GIVEN AWAY, or a slave. How can I be against house elves being owned if I let my father GIVE ME AWAY!"

"You don't want to march down the aisle at your wedding?" asked Ginny.

"Ron and I can march down together," Hermione replied.

Bill was laughing at this outburst. Hermione turned to Bill and said, "What's so funny?"

"It's not an acquisition, it's a merger," Bill said.

"Are you sure Hermione is not acquiring Ronny?" George asked. He turned to his father. "Maybe you could march Ronny down the aisle to Hermione?"

"It makes just as much sense!" Hermione grimly said.

"I'm sure Mum could make you satin wedding robes to match Hermione's wedding dress," Ginny said sweetly, her snarky smile evident.

Ron looked at his sister in horror,

Molly said with a straight face, "Strapless?"

Ron put his hands up to his chest, as he looked at his mother in mock horror. Molly was beginning to break out in laughter.

"High heels!" George volunteered.

As everybody laughed Ron got up and twirled around on his toes, and in his highest falsetto voice said, "The groom was elegant in a strapless robe, until it fell down to his knees, whereupon he daintily tripped and splatted down in front of his beaming bride." Ron ended this speech by falling down in front of Hermione, arms outstretched.

At this display even Hermione started to laugh.

"Bloody good thing I've already got my wedding clothes," Ron volunteered as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Lots of magical weddings do not have the bride being given away, but are much more like Harry and Ginny's, or George and Angelina's, where the couple and their witnesses just stand in front of the official that says the wedding charms," Molly said. "The procession is nice, and I guess lots of brides like showing off, but it's not necessary."

"It's not necessary in a Muggle Church wedding either," Hermione said. "My parents go to church; I did too and kind of miss it. I went to school with the pastor's daughter, one of the few children who was nice to me. The pastor says that Harry and Ginny, Ron and I can march down the aisle before him. There is no need for my father or anyone else to GIVE ME AWAY!"

George and Angelica had arranged for help to cover for them all day, not imagining that the wedding would be over so quickly, and no one else had to go anywhere, so the family spent the rest of the day together, mostly joking and telling stories and trying to overcome the proper wedding of Percy and Audrey.

Of course everyone had to hear about Harry and Ginny's vacation.

"We went to New York first," Harry said. "You go north until Europe and North America are just a few miles apart. The floo network goes all the way North. Then in North America there is a closet network that works something like the floo network, except the powder is dispensed automatically and you are going closet to closet.

"We flew around New York on our brooms, had lunch at the top of the world Trade Center, and toured the North American Ministry of Magic. In the evening we went to see a play."

Ginny said, "I think Harry would have spent all day talking to the Aurors at the North American Ministry if he had the time. They wanted to spend a lot of time telling Harry about the Pirate Witch Queen of the Caribbean, like they want HARRY"S help with that!"

Harry rolled his eyes and kept quiet at Ginny's rant. It was beginning to look like Al VanLente was recruiting Harry for the International Aurors, something that both excited and terrified him.

Ginny continued, "The next day we flew to the VanLente property on Lake Michigan. North America is huge! We flew all day and we were not halfway across the country."

Harry said, "We were only about a third of the way across the country. It was fun spending a day flying, but I'm glad we did not fly the rest of the way across the country. We spent over a week at the VanLente cottage on Lake Michigan. Al's father Bert lives at the cottage. He fought against Gellert Grindelwald alongside Dumbledore, and did he have stories to tell!"

"Speaking of stories," Ginny said, "There is a children's book, **Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, the Hero of Hogwarts**. It's real strange reading about yourself, especially when you are reading your story aloud to a dozen grade school children. They wanted to know if Harry and I were really living Happily Ever After."

"What did you tell them?" asked Molly.

"That life was pretty good, but it was a lot more complicated than in the story book," Ginny replied.

Everybody agreed with Ginny.

Harry then said, "We finally went to San Francisco, where there is a Wizarding College. There also seems to be a lot of cooperation between wizards and Muggles around computer displays and how to see things, like sometimes the magicians imagine something and put it out in some sort of virtual display," Harry took out his wand and did one of the visual displays that magical people could create with their wands, something like a hologram, a common way of displaying things, "or communicating like with the DA coins, only more complicated, and then other people, mostly Muggles, figure out how to do it with Muggle technology."

"There are a number of very wealthy Silicon Valley witches and wizards," Bill said. "Steve is famous in the Muggle world."

Much of the rest of Saturday was spent in talking about Harry and Ginny's vacation.

Kreacher met Harry and Ginny as they arrived home, and Mabel was with him. Kreacher said they had added on to the elf quarters. Mabel was her typical sullen but subservient self. When Harry asked if she was upset she said, "Mabel is not boss. If Kreacher wants to waste master's money in making a nursery it is none of Mabel's business. Mabel never had a bedroom for herself and her mate, just a corner of the kitchen, and Kreacher spends good money on a nursery!" Mabel went muttering away.

Harry and Ginny turned to Kreacher, who said, "Azalea and Berry both having babies. Is a very good thing being a Potter/Weasley house elf. All house elf wives having babies." It turned out that the house elf couple at Bill and Fleur's house was pregnant, as was the couple at George and Angelica's.


	2. Ch 2 Ginny's first days at the Harpies

Ch 2. Ginny's first days at the Harpies

Monday morning Harry was back in the office, at the usual Monday Morning management meeting. There was nothing special going on, except that the messages that the Jones family were getting were more and more strident. Harry spent a little time with Kingsley, Arthur and Gawain talking about Nora Jones, but no one had any new ideas on how to rescue her.

Harry asked, "Could we save Nora by getting the Jones family some money for ransom or something?"

Kingsley replied, "Paying ransom usually just encourages more kidnapping. It's real tough on the families, though. This is one of those cases where I think we are doing the right thing, but I'm not sure."

"If we guess wrong Nora may die?" Harry asked.

"Nora may die in any case," Kingsley replied.

Harry looked towards his father-in-law. Arthur Weasley said, "This is one decision I don't want to make. I am frankly very worried about Nora and Pansy."

Harry looked at Gawain Robards. "I don't want to make this decision," Gawain said. "Too many of the Aurors and Hit Wizards and other MLE's are terrified that Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers are still alive. They are just nasty people. Even dead too many people are terrified of Voldemor … sorry, Harry, Tom Riddle and the remaining Death Eaters."

Harry was encouraged to work on the mapping. He could map things that were not hidden reasonably easily, but was not having much success with hidden rooms. He could usually get the people in the maps too. He spent the next weeks in an office next to the Marcellettis' working on the mapping program, occasionally going out with them to investigate incidents. About half the evenings he did have a brief trip to investigate something, but he was also able to have more than half his lunches with Ginny until Harpies training started in earnest the first of August.

Monday morning Ginny had to show up at the Harpies headquarters. Gwen Jones was there with several staff members. All the team was there, and there was a small group from the Firebolt Broom Company including Henry Hudson, the executive who had adjusted Ginny's broom. Henry, Ginny learned, was the executive vice-president and second in command after the owner, with a share of the company ownership himself. Ginny had no idea that she got that kind of attention when she was in school.

Gwen started by quickly introducing the existing team members, starting with the starters, and then introducing the reserve players. Gwen assumed that most of the new girls knew something about the veterans, so she did not mention anything else about them.

Gwen then introduced the five new recruits. Miss Ursula Neff was a tiny black girl from North America, four foot ten inches tall, at least as heavy as Ginny's 100 pounds because she was bigger around on top and bottom, seeker. Miss Heidi Anderson, tall blond beater from Denmark. Miss Nicole Xerces from Greece, medium size, dark complexion, black hair, a keeper. Miss Carla Eddington from Wales, five foot ten inches tall, brown hair, a little heavier than Heidi and just a little darker complexion, chaser. Mrs. Ginny Potter, chaser.

"I want to confirm that all new recruits start at 5,000 Galleons a year," Gwen said. "Historically less than half of you make it to the next year, although half of the players we drop will be picked up by other teams. From the 2nd year on wages we individually negotiated wages and your share of advertising royalties. The minimum for most second year players is 7,500 Gallons a year.

"Next year is the first year you can cut your own advertising deals."

Everybody knew Donna Lionheart and her husband Bill were in a lot of ads, but "Wild" Bill was the craziest seeker the game had seen in a long time until he rammed into a wall catching the snitch and hurt his head. Bill was never able to play again, and was sometimes rather spacey, but they made a compelling couple for advertising.

One of the older players asked, "I heard that Ginny Potter is getting a share of the advertising starting her first year. That doesn't seem fair!"

Gwen replied, "Yes, she is a very public figure and her presence is very appreciated by our marketing department, and she deserves the contract she negotiated. I am more than willing to re-negotiate any of your contracts; all you have to do is to win the Order of Merlin first class and be married to one of the most famous wizards in the world. Any questions?"

Ginny could sense some resentment from both the new recruits and the veteran players at this remark.

Gwen gave the standard talk about morality. "You have all heard this before, when you signed your contracts, but I want to emphasize again that for all its history the Harpies have had plenty of young impressionable witches as fans. We have always insisted on all players living by a high moral code. Unattached players in particular have to be very careful who you meet, who you go out with, what parties you attend. If you have a steady boyfriend be very careful. We cannot enforce what you do in private, but if any player is caught in a compromising position you can be disciplined or fired. It goes without saying that even married players have to watch themselves. We are not talking just about sex. Excessive drinking, wild parties, attacks on anyone, fighting, all can be cause for discipline up to terminating your contract.

"Pregnancy is immediate retirement. You all know why. Quidditch can be a very violent sport. If you are injured and cannot work you can get a pension from the Harpies. Pregnancy is not an injury.

"Donna Lionheart is going to talk about conditioning to the new recruits, and then we need to get back together to talk about brooms."

Donna Lionheart took the five recruits into another room, a very well equipped exercise room. "Harpies WIN games," Donna said. "We WIN not because we are bigger or stronger than wizards, but because WE ARE IN BETTER CONDITION. The longer a game goes on the better a chance we have at winning.

"You may think you are in good shape, but believe me, you are all soft!"

Donna poked a finger of each hand into Ursula's ample bosom. "Nice boobs," she said. "I hope your boyfriend has had a good look at them, because after you get into shape they are not going to be near as big. Same thing for this big ass of yours," Donna said slapping Ursula's bottom.

Ginny smirked at those remarks, and Donna caught sight of Ginny's face and went over to her. "You're not bad either," Donna said, poking Ginny at the start of her scar, and then both fingers in the middle of her breasts. "That husband of yours had better like a lot less of you too."

Ginny thought her breasts were just about perfect, not too large but not too small either. She was not all that sure about getting thinner. She decided she was probably not going to like Donna Lionheart. She knew that Donna was maybe the best chaser in the league, certainly the best of the Harpies, but she did not seem to be a particularly nice person.

Donna then introduced two witches who would work as trainers, and the two trainers each took two of the recruits to develop an exercise program for them. Donna took Ginny, tested her strength and stamina on each piece of equipment, and developed an exercise program for her.

"I took you because you are married too," Donna said. "Take my advice and at least get a treadmill for home. More exercise equipment is better; you can afford it. Professional Quidditch is a brutal sport. You are in better shape than some of the girls, but believe me you are not in good enough shape for the Harpies.

"Don't think that just because we only play six months out of the year you only have to work 8 hours a day six months out of the year, young lady. I find that the players that make it as Harpies exercise or practice eight or more hours almost every day during the off season, and sixteen or more hours a day during the season. Just because you were a star at Hogwarts doesn't mean you make the team. You have to work your ass off to make the team, and work just as hard to stay on it."

Ginny was not about to be left behind just because she was married and was going to spend at much time with Harry as she could. "Do you have a list of ALL the exercise equipment I should have at home?" she asked.

"I forgot, you're a rich witch bitch," Donna said with a sneer. She handed Ginny a list, and a store in Diagon Alley where she could buy it.

Ginny knew that she and Harry could afford most anything they wanted, but being called "rich witch bitch" was a surprise, especially being called "rich" with such a sneering attitude. She had been insulted because she was poor, but never because she was rich!

When the team was all together again Gwen said, "We need to talk about brooms. We furnish most of the equipment you are going to need, but none of the teams has ever furnished brooms. We have a special contract with the Firebolt Broom Company, and together we are making it possible for you to buy a new Firebolt at the best terms we can arrange. There are only 2 broom models that we would consider good enough for professional play, the Firebolt Professional Model at 5,000 galleons, and the much preferred Firebolt Special Edition at 15,000. We have some used Professional Models that are available for 3,000 galleons."

Henry Hudson from Firebolt then said, "This is only the third year for the Special Edition, and there is only a small supply of them. We cannot afford to discount them, but we are allowing Harpies players only to buy them on time, paying half your wages and royalties until the broom is paid for. If you are not finished paying for the broom and you are not on the team we will take it back and you will not owe any more money."

Gwen then added, "You all need to look at your finances, where you are going to be living and what you can afford, and make some decisions."

The 5 new players were sitting together, and Ursula said, "You really need a Firebolt Special Edition to be a seeker, but the Harpies have two excellent seekers and a reserve that has been with the team for two years already. I am going to be living in poverty for five years paying for that broom. How can anyone afford one of those? Do any of you have the money to pay for a Special Edition?" One by one the other 3 girls shook their heads. They all turned to Ginny, who said in a small voice, "Harry bought me a Special Edition a year ago, and I was playing with it at Hogwarts last year."

Ursula Neff said in a loud voice, "You were a student flying a One Hundred and Five THOUSAND Dollar broom last year! Your family must be filthy rich."

"My parents were really poor, but Harry inherited the Potter and Black estates and he is wealthy," said Ginny. Ginny really did not want to even mention all the other wealth, the estates Harry inherited from Tom Riddle.

"And I suppose he bought you that Order of Merlin too," said Ursula, who did not know any of the history of the war against Tom Riddle, Voldemort.

This was too much for Ginny. She pulled down her blouse to show the scar above her breast and said, "See this scar. SEE THIS SCAR! This is what happens when you are tortured over and over again, when they put a wand against your chest." She pulled up her skirt and showed the scar on her thigh. "See this scar. SEE THIS SCAR! Do you want me to tell you what this makes your insides, your most private female parts feel like."

Ginny was standing with her hands on her hips. She was not shouting, but she was speaking with great emotion. "Until you learn about the war we have been fighting, and how many people suffered and died, including my oldest brother who was almost mauled to death and still has a face scarred from the attack, including another brother who was killed in this war, including Harry, … and my godson who lost both parents before he was two weeks old, and we lost … we lost … I cannot begin to tell you how many good people we lost, and my Harry with all his scars. Yes we bought the Orders of Merlin, paid for them with more blood and sorrow and pain than you can image."

Ginny was standing there staring at Ursula, not sure if she should say anything else, when Nicole said, "I have a book about Harry Potter and the war. I will bring it to training camp. Everybody needs to know what Ginny and her husband have gone through."

Ginny looked at Nicole and said, "Thank you, Nicole. I just sort of assume that everybody knew about the war and what Harry and the rest of us went through."

Nicole said, "From what I know it is hard to imagine what you went through. Are you really living Happily Ever After?"

Ginny asked, "Is the book you have **Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the hero of Hogwarts?**"

Nicole nodded her head yes.

"Is this a Happily Ever After moment?" Ginny asked. "No one really ever lives happily ever after. Life is so much better than before the war, but I was in a hospital room last year after we lost a young couple who had been at Hogwarts while we were there, only a few years older than we are, she was pregnant, and all 3 of them died. I got this scar," and Ginny rolled up her sleeve to expose the rather rough looking scar on her arm, "from learning to heal the cursed cuts. We did save the next couple, and their children, but it seems like there is always pain along with the good times."

Ginny looked at the 4 other first year players, and another 6 veteran players, and a couple of staff members, all of whom had drifted over to listen.

"I just sort of wanted to blend in with the other new players," she said quietly, to no one in particular. "I guess that is not likely to happen."

"Not bloody likely, Mrs. Potter," said one of the older players, who was one of the first to drift over to the group and had heard the whole exchange. "We can all bitch and moan about the attention you are going to be getting, but none of us had to put up with what you did. Ginny Weasley Potter, one of the six people getting Orders of Merlin First Class with Special Honors, wife of the Famous Sir Harry Potter, welcome to the Harpies. As long as you work your sorry ass off as hard as anybody else you are welcome in my book. I am Mary Sue McDivvott, another chaser. I am buying one of those Firebolt Special Editions this year, hoping it will prolong my career another couple of years and pay for itself. I have saved up enough money, and will just keep living in the dormitory."

"Thank you, Mary," said Ginny. The two of them sat down, and the other 4 first year players and the rest of the people drifted away.

"Call me Mary Sue," said Mary Sue. "I envy you having a life outside of Quidditch. Now Donna, Quidditch is her whole world. When we were told that Ginny Potter was coming to play for us Donna asked who was Ginny Potter? When we told her that she was married to Harry Potter she knew that Harry was the first first year student to be seeker at Hogwarts for many years, but then she lost track of Harry. 'He must not have continued to play' she said. "What was so important that it took him away from Quidditch?' I want more out of life than Donna, but she is at least married."

Ginny looked at Mary Sue. "How old are you?" she said. "How long have you been playing?"

"Twenty Eight, and been playing ten years," said Mary Sue. "I sort of dreamed about marrying Harry Potter too, although I never wrote to him, never did anything to meet him. I want to marry someone and have a family, but when you are playing for the Harpies and are not all that fond of bars and parties and people who like nothing but Quidditch it is hard to find a guy. Maybe that is why I like the book. I want to have a Happily Ever After ending of my own. Too many of the girls who were playing when I started have retired but never really got over Quidditch; some of them never married and are living on the earnings from minor jobs, if they are lucky with some modest sums of money saved."

Ginny asked, "What do you want to do as a second career?"

Mary Sue answered, "I sort of wanted to become an Auror and fight bad guys, but I would have to get another NEWT and brush up on my classes, and no one joins the Aurors at 30 or 35."

"Why not?" asked Ginny. "I always thought that if you wanted something badly enough and were willing to risk to get it you probably could get away with it. That is how I got Harry. I got him to put an engagement ring from his family on my finger," and she showed Mary Sue the ring, "and then I thanked him for proposing even though I knew full well that he had not said anything, and he was so stunned that I got away with it! Don't say 'can I be an Auror,' say 'what do I have to do to become an Auror.' Assume that you are going to be one, and just argue over how."

"Really!" said Mary Sue.

"I know someone in the department," said Ginny, grinning from ear to ear. "Would you like to meet Harry?"

"Really?!" said Mary Sue.

"Really," said Ginny, and shook Mary Sue's hand, and said, "Give me a little time, but before the end of August I will have you over to our house."

* * *

The first thing Ginny did when she left the Harpies was to floo over to Diagon Alley and purchase ALL of the recommended exercise equipment. She was going to show that bitch Donna and all the others that she could keep training even if she wasn't sleeping in the team dormitory.

"How did your first day at the Harpies go?" asked Harry as he came through the floo that evening.

"Fine," said Ginny. "I was just an average recruit."

Harry gave Ginny a funny look. "No one said anything about …"

"The fact that I was the only recruit getting royalties, the only recruit with a Firebolt Special Edition that I played with last year that cost a whole 15,000 galleons, that I was married to the famous Harry Potter, yes I was just an average recruit. Not very bloody likely, is it."

"Oh. Were you sorry you married me as you were going through all that?" asked Harry.

"Not for a second, Mr. Potter, Hero of Hogwarts and my personal special Hero," said Ginny, putting her arms around Harry and kissing him. "You did not exactly force me to marry you, and I do not regret it for one moment. I will have to say that life is a little more complicated than I imagined when the story ended with Happily Ever After, though."

"A little!" said Harry. "Sometimes I feel like a juggler who can comfortably handle 5 balls, but there are 20 I have to keep up in the air. Let's hear about your day; we can talk about my problems later."

"The biggest problem I can see is that to make the Harpies is going to take a lot of time," Ginny said. "I don't mind the hard work, but they expect us to be at the Harpies training camp twenty four hours a day six or seven days a week. It's only because I'm married that I'm allowed to skip sleeping there Saturday night, and I have to be back Sunday night. After me complaining about you being gone I'm the one that's going to be gone."

Harry asked, "Is that what it is going to take to make the Harpies, to get on the team?"

Ginny nodded yes.

Harry responded, "Well if that's what you want that's what you should do. It's not like you are going to do it forever."

"I'm not even eighteen yet," Ginny said. "I want to start having children in my twenties, but I could play for eight or ten years. I'm just not sure I want to be away from you that much."

"Try and see how it goes," said Harry. "You said we could be married for a hundred years if we live as long as many witch and wizards."

"Harry, there is a chaser, Mary Sue McDivvott, who asked if it is possible to become an Auror if she started now. She is in her late twenties. Could you talk to her? Could we invite her over for dinner?" Ginny ended with a hopeful question.

"Sure," Harry replied. "Why not tomorrow night. I'll ask Gawain how they handle older candidates."

Tuesday Ginny went over to the Harpies to get started on the extensive exercise program that the players were supposed to follow. All the players, young and old, put in an appearance. All of the new players were already there when Ginny showed up at eight o'clock. Donna looked at her watch and said to Ginny "This is why I spend half my nights at the dormitory even on the off season. Not a good start, MRS. Potter. Too much Harry and not enough exercise."

Ginny was getting more and more sure she was going to hate Donna. She had actually used the exercise equipment that she had purchased, but she wasn't going to tell Donna that.

A little later Ginny and Mary Sue were exercising side by side, walking on treadmills so they could talk, and Ginny said, "Harry said we should invite you over for dinner tonight."

"I'd love to go," Mary Sue replied. "I want to check with Gwen, but if there is not a problem I'll come home with you."

"Is Donna always that bitchy?" Ginny asked.

"No," Mary Sue reflected. "When we are winning or if you have made a spectacular shot she can be encouraging and excited. Botch a shot, slack off on your exercise, do something stupid, and she can really blow up. She really is kind of uptight a lot."

"Has she always been a bitch?" Ginny inquired.

"Not as much," Mary Sue replied. "She was even talking of playing ten or fifteen years and then retiring to have a family, until Bill got hurt. I think she's a little depressed and bitter that Bill was hurt so bad, but she does love him. There are some family problems, but she won't talk about them. Just don't let her get to you. She's not a bad person."

At the end of the day Mary Sue asked Gwen if she should go. "Gwen encouraged me to go home with you and talk to Harry," she then said to Ginny.

As Mary Sue changed into different clothes Gwen told Ginny, "Mary Sue is as well read and informed about the world outside of Quidditch as any of our players, but she has been too sheltered here. She knows better. Encourage her to step outside of the walls of this team!"

"Is Donna always … I don't want to say the wrong thing but …," Ginny whispered.

Gwen gave a big sigh, and thought a bit. "You have to understand some of her history. I know more than I can reveal. Try not to take everything too personally. I just wish she had something other than Quidditch, and taking care of Bill."

Ginny had a text message from Harry at 5:00 PM, saying that he would not be home for dinner until 6:30, so Ginny and Mary Sue had a chance to talk.

Mary Sue asked about the war, and Ginny talked a little, but Ginny really did not want to focus on the war. Besides most of what Ginny could talk about had been written down anyway. Finally Ginny said, "A lot of my life is public now and you know about it. Who are you? Tell me about yourself.

Mary Sue started out, "I'm an only child. My parents are both retired. I visit them regularly, and in fact still have my childhood room in their house. They live in an isolated house and do not socialize much. My childhood was rather lonely. Books had been my companions until I went to Hogwarts.

"At Hogwarts I was an average student but an excellent Quidditch player, in Hufflepuff. I joined the Harpies right after school. I think I have started to find confidence and courage in Quidditch.

"The problem is, Ginny," Mary Sue said, a thoughtful look on her face, "The more I read and think, the more I work with girls who think of nothing but Quidditch, the more I want something more.

"I have always been shy around boys, and after turning down a couple of the school Romeos the word got around that I did not go out with boys, so no one asked me and I sure did not have the courage to ask a boy.

"There were a couple of shy boys that I had liked, but I guess they had not dared to ask me out, even though we were sort of friends. I learned some of that from one of the girls who had joined the team a couple of years after I did. Both of the shy boys I had hoped would ask me out had ended up marrying someone else."

Mary Sue signed and shook her head. "I don't like bars and I'm too shy at parties, and have no idea how to go about meeting someone. So I stay at the Harpies and play pretty good Quidditch and wish."

Ginny thought Mary Sue would make an excellent wife for someone, but could not think of who to introduce her to.

Harry and Ginny had a delightful dinner with Mary Sue, and Harry promised to see what Mary Sue would have to do to become an Auror.

"Does the Auror department ever take older recruits?" Harry asked Gawain one day with they both had a little free time. "I know a woman in her late twenties who would like to see if she could become an Auror."

"We had a program for older Auror recruits at one time," Gawain said. "They have to pass the same tests anyone else has to pass. I'd be pleased to get in older candidates. In my experience the life experiences they have had, the fact that they are not late teenagers right out of school, more than makes up for the fact that they are starting a little late.

"I do not see any problem in taking on older Aurors one at a time, if we can get an experienced Auror to train them, or even a small class of older Aurors."

Gawain even had a book, "For the older Auror Candidate," that the department had prepared years ago. He gave Harry two copies, one for Mary Sue and one for an Auror who would train her.

Harry asked Sidney Stanford if he would be interested in working with Mary Sue, but he said he was busy as could be at Hogwarts and begged off.

Harry thought of Patrick Prewett. "Patrick" Harry said when they were both at the New Burrow, "Ginny has a teammate who would like to retire from the Harpies and become an Auror. Gawain Robards encouraged me to see if she could learn to be an Auror, but I need an experienced Auror to work with her. Are you interested?"

"Well maybe, if she's pretty," Patrick said with a crooked grin.

Harry said, "She is not hard to look at; she is in better physical shape than you are."

"That's a challenge!" Patrick exclaimed. "Can't hurt spending some time with pretty girl." So Patrick agreed to work with Mary Sue.

Mary Sue would come home with Ginny when her schedule and Patrick's would allow, and sometimes Mary Sue and Patrick would eat together at Harry and Ginny's house, but usually they would eat at the New Burrow, and then they would go over lessons or practice Defense against Dark Arts spells or go over other spells and potions that Mary Sue had to know. Patrick said that it was good review for him as well.

Patrick would sometimes have to leave to investigate any strange thing happening at the boundaries of the large piece of property being protected by wards just at the edge of and outside Ottery St. Catchpole, but eventually he took Mary Sue along on these excursions as well, and used these as teaching exercises.

Ginny spent every free day from then on exercising at the Harpies; she knew that if she was going to make the team and become a starter she would have to be in fantastic physical shape. Until August 1 Ginny was at least home every night, but starting the first full week of August Ginny would not be home except for a brief period from Saturday afternoon or evening until Sunday night.

Once Ginny was living in the dormitory she had some free time at night, and Mary Sue became one of her best friends. They would occasionally practice Defense against Dark Arts spells, and since Ginny's Auror Shadows were now watching over the dormitory at the Harpies they would occasionally help.

Ginny was an excellent player, and with intensive coaching including coaching by Mary Sue and Donna it was expected that she would get in some game time during the fall season, hopefully more the spring season, and have a chance to be at least an alternate starter her second full year.


	3. Ch 3 Ron and Hermione's Wedding

BB Ch 3 Ron and Hermione's Wedding

"How did you get the Tiara off?" Aunt Muriel yelled.

"The way everybody gets it off," Hermione said sweetly but loudly.

"It's not hard to do, and we've had LOTS of practice," Ron added.

"Ronald!" a grinning Hermione exclaimed, in obviously fake horror.

* * *

Authors Notes.

_My daughter got married in her mid-30's after being on her own for years. Choir members from two churches sang, and it was a beautiful religious ceremony. I led the procession carrying a cross; I did not give her away._

_If you want to know how Hermione got the Tiara off see "The Wedding" chapter in my first story, The First Year._

_Thanks to __writergirl8__ on the Harry Potter Fan Fiction site. Her story __Maybe Someday__ is worth reading, just a delightful little piece, and inspired some of this chapter. Also to FriendofMolly who really wanted this chapter in the story._

_Jet_

* * *

Ron & Hermione's wedding

Saturday July 31 was the Wedding of Ron and Hermione. The day was going to start with a Wizard Wedding at the Weasleys, and then follow with a late afternoon Church Wedding for her parent's Muggle friends. Hermione really did not have any good Muggle friends left, and her parents said they were taking care of the wedding guests for that wedding.

Weeks before the wedding Ginny and Hermione were talking and Ginny asked, "How many of your primary school friends have you invited to your wedding?"

"None," Hermione said.

"Don't you have anyone you are still in touch with?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't exactly have many friends before I got to Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Won't any of your primary school acquaintances be there?" Ginny asked.

"The pastor's daughter will play the organ. She was a couple years older than me and we weren't close but she never made fun of me like most of the other students. Rodney, the son and grandson of a couple of dentists my parents know, was in my class. He'll be there because his parents will be there. He's a big gossip, I think, and he'll tell everyone I wasn't too bookish and ugly to get married."

"Oh Hermione, primary school couldn't have been that bad," Ginny said.

"The school work was OK, but the rest, the kidding, the nasty remarks, they were pretty awful," Hermione said.

After those remarks, Ginny was determined to show Hermione and her parents and anyone else who could hear about the wedding that Hermione had plenty of school friends. She told Harry and Ron, and they tried to get in touch with all of the students from Hogwarts they could, in Hermione's year and older and younger.

Hermione had her wedding day planned down practically to the minute. She had a timetable that she gave to anyone who was involved, charts and checklists. Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head often, but kept his mouth shut and let Hermione have her way.

Everyone had to be finished with breakfast by 9:00 AM, when the Aunts, Uncles and Cousins started to arrive. There was going to be a Wizarding Ceremony at about 10:00 AM, attended by the large family that Arthur and Molly had, along with many of the Hogwarts professors and other people from the magical community.

Ginny pointed out Aunt Muriel approaching Hermione and Ron with the infamous Tiara. Hermione was smiling, and Ginny said to Harry, "Look at Hermione. I can't believe her. She looks like she wants to wear the Tiara!"

"How do you know?" asked Harry.

"Well, the smirk on her face, and Ron doesn't seem to mind," Ginny said with a quizzical look. "And her hair, look at her hair."

"What about her hair?" asked Harry, puzzled

"It's not the hairdo she wore yesterday for the rehearsal," Ginny said, frustrated that Harry hadn't noticed. "It's like she knew she was going to be wearing the Tiara this morning but has no intention of wearing it this afternoon."

Ten O'clock arrived and Ron and Hermione stood up, with Harry and Ginny on each side. The ceremony was a short conventional Wizarding ceremony.

After the ceremony Harry stood out to speak. "I want to congratulate Ronald and Hermione on their marriage

When you talk to some couples it is almost like you are talking to one person. They complete each other's sentences. Ron and Hermione are hardly like that. Normally if you ask them a question each will have a different answer, and sometimes a small sparring match ensues. Well, when I asked Ron and Hermione when they began to become fascinated with each other they said the same thing, 'Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa,'" Harry exaggerating the 'gar' in a fair imitation of Hermione years ago.

"Hermione was the only one in our first year Charms class to get the spell right away, typical of Hermione. She was paired with Ron, and after some exasperation Ron got it. He then proceeded to tickle Hermione's nose with the feather. As Ron explains it, 'any other girl would be flattered, or a little annoyed. Hermione just wanted to know how I got the feather to move where I wanted it to go. I explained that you just had to point and kind of think of where you wanted it to go. Well, that was a little harder for Hermione to do, but I taught her that!'

"When we encountered a Troll a little later that year it was Ron who used Wing-gaar-dium Levi-o-sa to knock out the Troll. And that is kind of Ron and Hermione, she knows almost everything, but Ron is real good at using it once he learns.

"Now, Ron can be a little slow to notice things sometimes, but eventually he noticed that Hermione was a girl, as he is now eager to tell anyone who will listen, 'a bloody beautiful one as well.'

"Despite their fascination with each other there is a lot about Ron that annoys Hermione. I'm sure she has a list. Hermione's been trying straighten Ron out for years. Hermione's nagging can really annoy Ron, too.

"Not that Ron doesn't deserve it."

At this remark Ron laughed, held up his hands, shrugged his shoulders, and got that crooked smile that said 'I probably do deserve it.' The crowd laughed with Ron.

"Hermione is of course perfect. None of us were ever bored to death by her extensive knowledge of almost everything."

Ron made faces at this remark, and Hermione shook her head and laughed along with the gathering.

"Ron's eager to tell you how lucky he is to be marrying the smartest witch in the world. But Hermione is lucky too. Ron makes us both laugh, and Hermione needs someone to lighten her up sometimes. Besides Ron is brave and loyal and head over heels in love with Hermione, and despite it not being completely logical Hermione is as deeply in love with Ron.

"A wise person once told me that a good marriage is when you can put up with each other's faults. Good luck to both of you."

About one thirty several members of the immediate Weasley family who had been dressed in Wizard robes went to change into Muggle clothes for the Muggle wedding.

Ron needed to change out of his Wizard wedding robes and into a Muggle suit, and even though Hermione was wearing the Wedding dress she was going to be wearing for the Muggle wedding she went with him. Ron and Hermione were the last to appear, shortly before two. As they came down the stairs both of them were wearing huge smiles. Ron had one hand up in the air in a symbol of victory, and Hermione was waving the Tiara in the air.

"How did you get the Tiara off?" Aunt Muriel yelled.

"The way everybody gets it off," Hermione said sweetly but loudly.

"It's not hard to do, and we've had LOTS of practice," Ron added.

"Ronald!" a grinning Hermione exclaimed, in obviously fake horror.

By this time the remaining family members, most of whom were still there (because there was still plenty of free food) burst out in applause and catcalls, "Good Show" or "Way to Go" or some such remark.

Hermione gave a little curtsy and handed the Tiara to Aunt Muriel. Ron bowed.

Aunt Muriel stomped away.

Only the immediate family was going to the Muggle wedding, and they all took the floo to a house close to Hermione's parents' house that had been rented for the occasion. By two thirty they were at the church. Ron's brothers were going to all be ushering guests in.

At Ron's insistence Ron and Hermione, accompanied by Harry and Ginny, stood outside the church to greet the people coming to the wedding. One of the first people to arrive was Rodney, along with his family. Rodney had brought a date, a girl who Hermione remembered as one of her chief antagonists. Anna Catherine had developed quite a figure since primary school, and Hermione knew she was popular and quite the gossip. They had met once or twice almost every summer since they were in school together, and Anna always had a cutting remark or three for Hermione. It didn't help that Anna almost always was accompanied by one of her many boyfriends, and sometimes by a small co-ed group of friends.

"Bookworm found herself a little groom" Anna said looking at Harry, who was a couple of inches shorter than Hermione.

"That's my good friend Harry Potter and his wife Ginny," Hermione said icily trying to be polite.

"I'm the groom," a beaming Ron said as he towered over Hermione and Anna. "Ron Weasley." Ron shook everyone's hand, including Anna's. He was smiling like he knew something, and unlike his normal reaction Ron took Anna in stride.

"This is my great grandfather Lloyd," Rodney said as he introduced a very thin and very old man.

Lloyd looked at Ron and Hermione and said, "Glad to meet you as he shook their hands." He then turned to shake Harry's hand.

"Harry Potter," Harry said, "My wife Ginny."

Lloyd looked right at Ginny's scar, and said, "Good to meet you, Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter." He then turned to Harry and said, "And good to meet you too, Sir Harry."

Harry looked in amazement at Lloyd. He was almost sure Lloyd was a Muggle. How did he know so much?

Rodney and Anna settled down where they could watch the procession of guests, Great grandfather Lloyd next to Rodney.

As expected a couple of Hermione's parents dentist friends arrived. Then to Hermione's surprise the Creevey family showed up, Dennis and his parents and the two Dippet girls. They went up and congratulated Hermione and Ron, making a special fuss over Hermione.

Then a Rolls Royce pulled up, and Justin Finch-Fletchley got out. Cho Chang and Terry Boot followed, and Justin said something to the driver, who parked the Rolls and waited. Harry and Ginny both glanced at Rodney and Anna; Rodney was taking everything in stride but Anna did a visible double take at the Rolls. Of course Justin, Cho and Terry all greeted Hermione and Ron warmly.

About quarter to four a large double decker bus pulled up. On the side was the name HOGWARTS SCHOOL, Scotland. On the side of the bus was a large sign saying, "Congratulations to Hermione Jean Granger on her wedding day." Inside were forty students, fifteen male and twenty five female, ages twelve to twenty, current and former students of the school. Professor McGonagall got out of the bus, followed by the students, with Professor Stanford out last.

Immediately following the bus was a large limousine with Romanian flags on the fender and an official looking driver. The door opened and out stepped Victor Krum, in the most foreign looking Muggle outfit imaginable, looking very important and exotic. Rodney and Anna's eyes just about popped out of their heads when they saw the limousine and Victor.

Several of the students applauded Victor as he got out of the car, and there was some screaming and attempts to talk to him.

"You are heven lovelier than ven I took you to the ball, Ermione," Victor said with a flourish.

Ron nodded to Victor, and he took her into a big hug. "Not only smartest student, but one of bravest. Ermione a real ero." Giving Ron a wink he said, "Bloody beautiful too."

Hermione looked at Ron, worried what he would think and say, but he just beamed and encouraged Victor. Victor then turned to Ron, shook his hand and said, "You is so lucky Ronald!"

"I think so," Ron said. "Thank you for coming."

"For Ermione was least I could do," Victor said, turning back to her and hugging her again.

While this was going on a number of the Hogwarts girls were visibly swooning over Victor.

Hermione turned to Ron. "You invited Victor Krum?"

"I won your heart, not Victor," Ron said. "Besides," he whispered, laughing, "look at Rodney and Anna whatever the girl who hates you." Hermione looked over to Anna, whose mouth was open in awe and disbelief.

"Plenty of time to great Hermione and Ron later," McGonagall said as she ushered the children into the church.

About five to four Ron said, "That should be all the guests," and ushered Hermione into the church.

"You knew?" Hermione asked.

"Your folks, Ginny and Harry and I took care of the wedding guests, like we said we would. I just didn't tell you how many were coming."

A minute after four Mr. Granger picked up a processional cross and led the group into the church, followed by Harry and Ginny, then Ron and Hermione hand in hand, and finally the pastor of the church.

The wedding itself was modest in length, with bible readings but not a full church service. There was nothing in the service to indicate that the bride was being given to anyone.

After the service it was announced where the reception was going to be held, at a banquet hall about fifteen minutes away from the church. Everyone attending the wedding was going to have to drive through the small town where Hermione lived to get to the reception. Since there was going to be a church service at five thirty everybody needed to vacate the church as soon as possible.

Arthur had rented a convertible for the day. Hermione was stunned when she left the church and there was this convertible with Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger Weasley and Newly Married all over the car, top down. Ron and Hermione were led into the back seat, Arthur and Molly proudly sat in the front seat, and they started towards the banquet hall.

Behind that was the bus. Similar decorations had magically appeared on it. With it seemed the encouragement of McGonagall the students were loudly cheering, and most of the people from the town who saw the procession, after they got over the shock, applauded. Hermione thought she recognized over a dozen people she had known growing up, waving at her in awe. Hermione gladly waved back. Ron just beamed. It was hard to surprise Hermione, and his plans were working better than he could have anticipated.

Following the bus were two automobiles with the Grangers and all the Weasleys plus Harry and Ginny, and after a number of other cars you had the limousine with Victor Krum bringing up the rear. It was quite a procession, and the fifteen minute drive took almost half an hour.

When they got to the banquet hall Harry and Ginny maneuvered Rodney and Anna and Great Grandfather to seats where they could see and hear people greeting Ron and Hermione. One student after another thanked Hermione for how much help she had been, not only for their school work but for helping them adjust to the school and for being a friend. During Hermione's last year in Hogwarts she had spent more time than she realized talking to students, most of whom were in awe of her and her reputation.

Hermione often looked at Ron, who had a smile a mile wide. She felt that the compliments were partly for Rodney and Anna's benefit, but even if they were she could not have gotten a better present.

Hermione got another shock when she realized that she knew at least six of the people waiting on tables. All of them seemed to be stunned at the size of the wedding and at the composition of the wedding guests. All of them had to take the time to congratulate Hermione, to her absolute delight.

After the formal dinner Harry got up to speak. "Some of you know that Ron and Hermione and I spent part of the year before last on a special project for the school. I've been asked if Ron and Hermione were a couple during the trip, driving me crazy with their lovey dovey behavior. Not quite, in fact not at all.

"I'm not sure they realized what was happening, but it wasn't until our assignment was almost over that they realized that their seven year fascination with each other had turned into love. Hermione has always been the smartest person Ron and I knew, but it took a while for him to realize that she is 'bloody beautiful' to quote Ron.

"I'm sure Hermione has a list of Ron's habits that annoy her, probably on a spread sheet dynamically ranked in order" At this point most of the people who knew Hermione laughed. "But she finally realized that Ron is also loyal and brave and also madly in love with her. Ron makes us both laugh, and keeps us from being too serious. I think our assignment would have fallen from the force of gravity if Ron hadn't been there to lighten us up with his humor from time to time.

"Hermione has been like the sister I never had, and Ron and his brothers have been like brothers to me, the family I never had. I have had the fantastic luck to marry Ron's sister, and Hermione I think you already know just how lucky you are to be marrying into the Weasley family.

"A toast to the newly married couple, Ron and Hermione."

Luna Lovegood got up, and all the Muggles did a double take. Her dress had a fairy theme, and it almost seemed as if the fairies moved. She wore huge earrings that seemed to have fairies sitting on them, and the wildest and most colorful trainers you could imagine. The Muggles could not tell that some of the fairies were just that, real fairies.

"I guess I don't make friends easily" she said. "I was taught at home until I got to Hogwarts, and my first year was … not easy. But Ginny and I knew each other growing up, and then Neville and Harry and Ron and, of course, Hermione became friends.

"I'm smart, but sometimes I have a hard time understanding people. I've asked some of the professors about it, and they point to Hermione as someone who is smart but also compassionate and wise. Thank you Hermione for being my friend."

Many of the students applauded Luna, which seemed to stun her.

A gaggle of young girls got up next, sort of pushing one of their number to talk. "Some of the students who attend Hogwarts had parents, brothers and sisters who also went to school there. All of us were the first people in our families who went there, and Hogwarts can be real scary if you don't know what to expect.

"No one in Hermione's family went to Hogwarts either, and she was real nice talking to us and helping us. We know she was very busy, but she always had time for us.

"Ginny Potter was nice too, and so was Harry Potter, but he was usually serious and busy and sort of scary. But Mr. Weasley, who runs the store, he was always willing to talk and joke. He showed us stuff from his shop. He's a nice man.

"Lots of times Hermione is very serious, but Mr. Weasley, Ron, he makes her laugh. He makes all of us laugh. She's lucky she has him to remind her not to be serious all the time."

Another one of the young girls got up and said "It's cute to see them kiss." Ron of course had to kiss Hermione right then. All the little girls twittered at the kiss and some of the older students applauded.

One of the young boys got up. "Blokes don't want to admit that they need help, but Mrs. Hermione helped some of us too. And she got Mr. Ron to talk to some of us, and he admitted that he was not always as confident as he is now. It's hard to imagine Mr. Ron being real unsure of himself."

Minerva McGonagall got up.

"Everyone knows Hermione is smart. When we knew she was coming back to school last year it only seemed natural to give her the honor and responsibility of Head Girl. We were concerned, however, how she would handle the responsibility. Being Head Girl, like being Headmistress, is about more than just academics and classes. Sometimes a student just needs a compassionate person to listen. Whatever your schedule, when a student needs help that is the most important thing you have to do.

"Hermione was helping the government in some top secret work last year. Despite that and taking a full load of classes Hermione took the time to talk to and help everyone who asked her. I remember well one week when to the shock of her teachers she asked if she could put off handing in homework because she had a young student that needed a lot of help.

"Hermione and I talked a lot that week. She said that she had talked to Ron about what she was going to do, and Ron told her that they were fighting the previous year to be nice to people, to be good people, not just for good grades. He told her, and I agree, that years later that no one will know about the late papers, but the person she helped and others would remember that Hermione took the time to help someone.

"Somehow our bookish first year student grew into a beautiful and compassionate young lady, self-confident in her own abilities but also in the ability of others, eager to encourage others. When Ron asked me to see if we could find a few of her Hogwarts friends to come to the wedding over eighty students wanted to come, and the ones not here just had family obligations that prevented it.

"I too want to offer a toast to Ronald and Hermione."

The toasts went on for quite a while, mostly focusing on Hermione but some mentioning Ron as well. Finally Hugo Granger got up. "As you have seen, these toasts and tributes mostly focused on our daughter Hermione. The young man that she has married arranged it that way. He has been working hard the last month making sure that Hermione knew just how many people consider her a friend, and how many people are grateful for her help.

"Seeing how compassionate and loving Ron is makes Jean and me incredibly grateful that Hermione has found such a good person to be her husband.

"Weasleys, you are a fantastic family. Hermione could not have found a better family to marry into.

"A toast to Ron Weasley and the Weasley family."

Ron was embarrassed but obviously pleased, especially when Hermione had tears in her eyes. She looked at Ron and said, "Thank you, Ron, for all of this. It's the best wedding present any bride could ever get. Besides, I marry you and I get your whole wild and wonderful family as well."

"You're pretty well stuck with us now," Ron agreed.

Towards the end of the evening, after quite a few dances, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny were alone at the head table taking a break, and Great grandfather Lloyd came up and sat down.

"What do you know about us?" Harry asked.

"I was a spy in World War II," Lloyd answered. "I always knew there were secrets within secrets. After the war I rose to the top of the intelligence service, and knew secrets that almost no one else knew, but the queen and prime minister always had a couple of private things that were handled outside the normal channels of the intelligence service.

"Apparently the four of you and two other people have done some secret and dangerous service to the crown. All I know, all I will share with Rodney, is that you really are heroes.

"I won't mention you being a peer, or the money you seem to be accumulating, Harry."

"It's very confidential" Harry said. "Please do not share anymore." Just to be sure Harry used his wand and made sure that Lloyd would not be able to talk about Hermione except in the most vague ways, and would forget everything else.

Harry added his conversation with Lloyd to his growing concern that the magical world would not be able to stay hidden forever.

Hermione and Ron had been keeping an eye on Rodney and Anna. Rodney seemed to be amused by all that was going on, but Anna was furious. Right after Lloyd left Anna led Rodney up to the table. Anna looked at Hermione and said with a sneer, "You've got a shock coming tonight. Actually having sex is a lot different than just reading about it."

"I don't see why tonight will be a lot different than this noon," Ron promptly replied, "except that it will last a hell of a lot longer." Ron turned to Harry and Ginny and said, "I don't think we'll try for six hours tonight. We'll save a couple of those sessions for later."

Harry said, "Ron, you were just wiped out after making love to Hermione for six hours."

Ginny said, "Hermione, you weren't any better. You slept almost all the way back on the train."

Ron and Hermione were holding hands and grinning at each other, close to laughing.

"We learned a lot!" Ron said.

"It was a lot of fun too," Hermione said.

Rodney was laughing, but Anna Katherine looked like she was in shock.

Ron turned and spoke right to Anna. "Hermione and I have this book, see, well actually three books because Hermione bought a couple more, on all the ways to do it. You can't believe how many ways there are to do it, and you know Hermione, she always has to be the best at everything. Even sex. So we practice and practice, have been doing it for almost a year. After all we've been engaged and living together.

"What's great," Ron whispered in a conspiratorial tone, "is when we are really going at it, and we get past thinking how to do it and Hermione stops thinking about anything and just, oh I don't know, she just has this wild look in her eyes and moans and I can tell she is beyond thinking. It's just fantastic!"

Hermione looked at Ron with love and lust in her eye and said, "It's just fantastic!" and gave Ron a huge sloppy embarrassing intimate kiss.

Anna left the table in a huff.

"Oh, that was good," Rodney said, still laughing. "All the happiness in the world, Hermione. I'm sorry if I was one of the people teasing you. I hope most of us have grown out of it, and as for Anna, she deserved the put down!"

"Thank you, Rodney," Hermione said. "You were never one of the people who tortured me.

"Ron's not kidding about the sex, though!" There was a little embarrassment and a lot of lust in Hermione's manner at this last remark.

After Rodney left, "Thank you, Ron," Hermione said, and then with an uncharacteristic giggle, "Anna must have thought I was still a virgin."

Ron and Hermione left that evening for a Muggle hotel close to the train, and the next morning they were going to take the train to France for a week honeymoon at a Muggle resort.

That night as they went back to Grimmauld Place Ginny said, "Happy Birthday, Harry."

"It's been a very Happy Birthday seeing how happy Ron and Hermione are," Harry said. "Does she really have three books about sex?"

"At least, and magazine articles. You know Hermione, she obsesses over everything. She probably has a list somewhere of one hundred and one ways to do it, with a ranking of which she enjoys more and which ones she and Ron have to practice.

"Ron says it's the best homework he's ever had to practice and get good at."

Harry just shook his head. "Ron WOULD like that homework."

"Time for us to do a little homework," Ginny said as she gave Harry a big kiss.


	4. Ch 4 At the Holyhead Harpies

BB Ch 4 At the Holyhead Harpies

AUTHORS NOTES

_The Spitfire Spell is dedicated to my late father, an American who flew Spitfires in combat in WWII when the Americans did not have enough airplanes. I like to think that he and Harry Potter share the same attitude towards combat; they do it but it's not something you should be proud of. When asked to give a talk about the glories of shooting the enemy down in combat my father refused, saying "You are just two scared young men trying to survive; there's no glory in it."_

_Jet _

* * *

August 1 was a Sunday, and everyone was expected to be at the Harpies by four in the afternoon. Ginny hated to be away from Harry and her family any longer than necessary, knowing how little she would see them the next month, so she showed up about quarter to four.

"Last one here, again," Donna remarked. Ginny just glared at her.

Everyone was being tested on the exercise equipment. Ginny had spent some time the previous weeks at the Harpies, but also had purchased equipment to use at home, and she and Harry had exercised together some of the time. She was in much better shape than when she was first tested, as physically fit as any of the new recruits.

The next morning everyone practiced on their brooms. All of the starters had purchased Firebolt Special Editions the previous year, but about half of the alternates and all of the new recruits were new to their brooms. After some practice they all were given three tries at an obstacle course.

The previous school year Ginny and Hudson Harrison had worked with a very old wizard on the spells for the new broom. The old wizard had worked with Muggle airplanes during WWII, and was partly responsible for the Spitfire being an extremely maneuverable fighter. The wizard did not want his name on anything, so they called the spells for maneuverability Spitfire Spells. Brooms usually wanted to fly straight, but with the Spitfire Spells on the broom was almost too easy to turn, close to being out of control.

Ginny adjusted her broom with the Spitfire Spells and flew through the course in about 30 seconds. Everybody else was trying to get a feel for the course too, and no one new to their broom was all that fast.

"How fast can you take this course?" Ginny then asked Mary Sue.

"Gen (she was one of two starting seekers) and Donna have made it in under ten seconds," Mary Sue said. "No one without the Firebolt Special Edition has made it through in under fifteen, and twelve seconds is about the best the rest of us can do, even with the Firebolt."

Sue looked at her new broom. "I don't dare put this in Spitfire mode yet," she mused. "Too twitchy, too easy to lose control."

Ginny didn't think it was good form to mention that she had helped develop the Spitfire mode.

Ginny took the course for her second try. Her broom was all tuned up, as maneuverable, as close to being out of control, as possible. She took off and hit the first marker at the same speed and angle as Donna, and remembered all the twists and turns to get through the course, coming as close to the markers for the turns as she dared. As she was stopping she heard Gwen Jones say, "11.6 seconds. Third best so far, fantastic!"

"I'm glad you can fly the broom without the Spitfire spell," Ginny said. "Spitfire mode sure is fun to use it when you need it!"

On Ginny's third try she got a little too ambitious, flew out of control, and almost hit her head on the stands. Gwen Jones was furious. "You are going to hurt yourself if you are not more careful!" Gwen yelled. "The exercise was to see how fast you could go through the course WITHOUT getting hurt, WITHOUT going out of control."

Ginny wasn't sure how to take this correction. Push as hard as you can, but not too hard. Playing for the Harpies was going to be difficult.

That night Ginny tried to find a place where she could call Harry. Everything at the Harpies was too magical, and she had to settle for a brief text message, something she was no good at.

The next Sunday Harry had a pair of mirrors, one for her nightstand at the Harpies and another for their nightstand at Grimmauld place. The mirrors worked, as long as Harry and Ginny were at the beds at the same time. Ginny could text Harry if he wasn't there, which helped if he was in the house. Too often, one night out of three, he was on a mission.

By the last Sunday in August Harry finally had Ginny bring her mirror back. George had procured a three piece set of mirrors, two for the bed stands and a portable one for Harry to carry. That helped some, but Harry and Ginny were really missing each other.

The end of August Molly received a letter from Narcissa Malfoy. She wanted to know if they could meet at a small restaurant in Ottery St. Chadpole. Molly sent back a letter saying that it was acceptable to her. So one noon Molly and Narcissa met at the small restaurant, in a private room.

After they sat down Narcissa said, "Thank you for meeting with me, Molly. Not many people will talk to me."

Molly cleared her throat and waited for Narcissa to say something else.

Narcissa said, "Old friends, supporters of the pure blood side, hate me because I lied for Harry. I betrayed the pure blood side. People on the other side hate me because my family has supported Voldemort; my husband was a death eater."

Molly nodded her head, indicating that she was listening, but still not saying anything. She was not sure why Narcissa wanted to meet her.

"How is Andromeda?" asked Narcissa.

"Fragile," said Molly. "She is getting a little better. She is the prime caregiver of Teddy, sort of, but she cannot do a lot more than take care of him. Occasionally we have one additional child under her care, but then something comes up and even taking care of Teddy is too much."

"I wish there was something I could do for her," said Narcissa.

"I think everybody in our family, all of her friends, want to know what we can do for her," said Molly. "I think we are doing the best we can."

"Do you think she is ready to meet with me?" asked Narcissa.

"I'm afraid no," said Molly. "I take Andromeda to St. Mungo's or one of the healers comes to our house twice a week. I will make sure to ask when they think Andromeda is ready to meet with you."

"Thank you, Molly," said Narcissa. "That means a lot to me." There was another long awkward period of silence. Finally, "How is your family?" asked Narcissa.

"Everybody but Charlie is married," said Molly. "I think Charlie is married to his dragons."

"Grandchildren?" asked Narcissa.

"Just started," said Molly. "Teddy is sort of a grandchild, plus Freddy, George and Angelica's son. I think that there may be one or even two more on the way, but we have not had any announcements yet. Is Draco interested in anybody?"

"Not many girls will even come in to see us," said Narcissa. "There is one, Astoria Greengrass. Most of the girls her age are working, unless they are married with small children. Even though she could work in her father's store she seems to think working is beneath her." There was just a hint of contempt in Narcissa's voice when she talked about Astoria not working, then there was another long period of silence.

Molly finally said, "Ginny is going to be playing for the Holyhead Harpies, and all my daughter-in-laws work. Angelina is at the store almost full time, nursing Freddy while she watches the store or talks to customers. Fleur works at the Potter estate offices, but spends just a little time at St. Mungo's trying to keep up her healing skills as well. Fleur has training in banking as well as in medicine. Audrey and Hermione have jobs at the Ministry."

"You talk to all your children and their spouses?" asked Narcissa.

"We meet for breakfast almost every Sunday morning," said Molly. "It's really like a dream come true, to have all my grown up children and their spouses, and a grandchild even, around me every Sunday. We were so close to losing everything. I thought we would all die at Hogwarts." Molly was beginning to tear up, and she stopped to compose herself, leading to still another period of silence.

"I know you lost children and brothers and friends to that horrible war," said Narcissa. "So did I. Lucius says we were just on the losing side, but I think we were on the wrong side." There was another awkward period of silence, then Narcissa said, "It started out just not wanting anyone who was not a pure blood to use magic, but it got worse and worse. I never imagined the killings, the torture. At the end Voldemort and everybody around him were doing just horrible things.

"Molly, I don't have anybody left. Bellatrix was insane, a vicious nasty person. Hard to say that about your own sister. I loved Lucius; he was for the pure bloods but he was not mean and vicious when I married him, or at least he sure did not show that side to me. I do not like the person he has become. It's hard to visit, and it's lonely without a husband. I do not know what kind of person Draco has become, but he … its awkward … I just don't know. No one wants to talk to me. You don't know how nice it is just to have you meet with me and listen to me. To hear you talk about a nice family instead of what is left of my family."

"You're the only one in your family that was not injured in the war," said Molly.

Narcissa hung her head. Then she looked at Molly, and Molly thought that there was some deep hurt, maybe something terrible that had happened to Narcissa, but that she could not talk about it, not now. Molly held out her hands and the two women held hands, not saying anything for a while.

"Do you want to meet again?" asked Molly.

"Could we meet in two weeks?" asked Narcissa. "Please do not tell anyone you are meeting with me. It could cause me all sort of problems."

"I do not have any secrets from Arthur, but we will keep your secret," said Molly.

"I think Lucius had … has … lots of secrets, some that he is passing on to Draco but not me. Telling your husband is fine. Could we meet again?"

"Two weeks, same time same place," said Molly.

From then on Molly and Narcissa met often, not quite every other week but well over once a month. Gradually Molly found out how badly Narcissa had been abused when Voldemort was at Malfoy Manor, and she was able to get Narcissa to accept meeting a healer at these meetings, or just after their meetings, to deal with some of the trauma.

* * *

The end of August Harry, Gawain and Al were talking about the new recruits, and the subject of Lavender Brown came up.

"She passed all her tests," Gawain said.

"I can see she is still in pain," Harry said. "I hate to keep her out of the Aurors just because she hurts, but I worry about her."

"I know she wants to capture Greyback, the werewolf," Al said. "That's not a problem by itself, but is that the only reason she wants to become an Auror?"

"Lavender was in the DA," Harry said. "Her interest in fighting did not start at The Battle of Hogwarts. We asked all the DA to join the Aurors, remember?"

"I know Kingsley made that offer," Robards said. "I'm not sure he was thinking of badly injured Lavender Brown when he made the offer."

They looked at Lavender's test scores again. They were in the upper half of the group that was joining the Aurors, and in the end, after quite a bit more discussion, it was agreed to let her start the training.

Tuesday August 31 Harry had been working on the schedule for the new class of Aurors that would start training September 2 when Gawain walked in and asked, "Do you think you could make a map of the Hogwarts Express, just to help make sure nothing happens to the students?"

Harry replied, "I've never made a map of a moving object, but it would be a good experiment. Can I get into the train this afternoon?"

Gawain said, "It's parked at the station right now." So Harry took a couple of the prepared parchments and surveyed the train, making a map of each car. There were a couple of people around, and when they walked the cars Harry could see who they were. Harry wanted to put some charm or refinement on the map to make sure the names were all students, but that was just beyond his abilities.

Wednesday September 1 didn't start out much different than Tuesday August 31. Ginny was at the Harpies. Getting away Saturday afternoon for 24 hours was a big concession; none of the other new recruits could think of taking a day a week away from the Harpies and the intense training. Of course Ginny worked like a banshee the other six days, and despite not being there seven days a week she was still the best recruit the Harpies had.

The mirrors were helping, but it sure wasn't like sharing your bed with a nice soft body. Not that Ginny's body was all that soft; Harry though he could feel it getting less soft with every week of the intense training.

Harry was at the station early. He actually had two maps, one of the station, another of the train. Yesterday they had moved the train a little, to make sure the map moved with it. It seemed to work, but until they were well under way they could not be sure.

In the end, both maps showed people both places. The station map showed students on the tracks, just not in the train. The train map showed people outside of the train, but it didn't have any details of the station. It was really fascinating. And as the train rolled across the countryside the names of people close enough to the train would flash by on the train map.

Harry knew some of the students, but fewer than when he was going to school. Three that he noticed were Tom and Cinnamon Appleleaf and David Jones. Harry did have to see David once he was safely on the train and it was moving, just to tell David that they still had no information on where Nora was.

Harry did know that the messages from whoever captured Nora had gotten more and more strident over the last weeks, and he was very worried.

It was dusk as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station. The day was warm, just a little overcast, feeling more like summer than autumn. Harry remembered pulling into the station as a student, and how good it felt to be back to the first place that ever felt like home.

Harry, Dobedo and Jim Snook, Harry's Auror guard and companion most days, were in the engine of the train when Harry noticed on the map three names, Nora Jones, Rabastan and Rodulphus Lestrange. He quickly pointed out the names to Jim and promptly enlarged his broom and flew to the spot on the map, but there was nothing there. He looked around, then up, and flew up trying to stay under the spots in the map.

About 150 feet up Harry saw Rabastan's name fly off in one direction and Rodolphus's name fly off in another direction. Within what seemed like a second he felt and sort of saw a body fly past him at a great rate of speed, screaming.


	5. Ch 5 Nora Jones

BB Ch 5 Nora Jones

I want to PokePotterfan93 for the accents! He has been "Brit-picking" the story and doing an excellent job. I also want to thank FriendofMolly for some critical help. Good Beta readers are a joy to an author.

* * *

About 150 feet up Harry saw Rabastan's name fly off in one direction and Rodolphus's name fly off in another direction. Within what seemed like a second he felt and sort of saw a body fly past him at a great rate of speed, screaming.

Harry turned his broom and flew down as fast as he could to try and catch Nora, but she was moving too fast and there was no time. He quickly said "Arresto Mome…" There was a horrible thud/splat sound and the screaming stopped, just as Harry was finishing the Arresto Momentum spell. Harry looked at the map; the name of Nora Jones was blinking out.

When Harry got to where Nora had landed there was a very bloody mess. There were also a number of Aurors appearing. The train had stopped, and the body was in the middle of where students should have been pouring out, but no one had left the train.

"I told everybody on the train to stay in," Jim Snook said. "I called for more Aurors too."

Aurors were appearing all around. Gawain Robards walked up to Harry and Jim and asked, "What is going on?"

"Nora Jones," Harry said, pointing at the bloody mess that had been Nora. "Fell or was pushed from two hundred feet or more. I saw her name and the Lestrange brother's on the map, at about the same spot, and suddenly the brothers took off in opposite directions and Nora fell."

Hagrid conjured a cute little dragon Patronus, and Harry noticed he was carrying a wand openly. "Minerva, Sidney, you better gets to Hogsmeade station right away," he said.

"They're gone," Harry said to Gawain. "The map said that right here, I don't know how far up," and he pointed to the map, and then up at the sky, "we had Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, plus Nora Jones. They must have either dropped her or flew down with her, because the next thing I knew there was a scream and I was one hundred and fifty feet or so up and Nora flew down by screaming. I couldn't get to her. I couldn't finish the Arresto Momentum spell. It was an awful feeling."

"The Lestrange brother?" asked Gawain.

"They flew off in opposite directions, fast," Harry said. "By the time I saw what had happened to Nora it was too late to chase one of them."

Gawain immediately took command. "Secure the area. Make the body invisible unless you are within five feet, and keep all the students well away from here. Make sure we have an evidence witch here to examine her before it is too late."

A witch Harry had seen around the Ministry came up to Gawain, said something to him, and knelt down by the body. She took her wand, waved it over the body of Nora, and shook her head. She then took out ten little bottles, and waved the wand bit a bit more.

Harry was distracted as Minerva and Sidney appeared. Sidney talked to Jim briefly, and Minerva to Hagrid. Minerva then went over to Harry and Gawain and said, "I expect we should let the students out, but make these two cars," pointing to the ones closest to the body, "leave through other doors."

Gawain said, "That's fine."

Minerva put her wand to her throat, said "Sonorus," and said "The Aurors have everything under control. Please leave by any car except the two closest to where the Aurors are. If you saw anything please let the Aurors know. Otherwise proceed to Hogwarts."

"First years over here," Hagrid said.

The students got off the train, everyone looking over where Nora's body and the Aurors were. About twenty students said they saw something, mostly a brief glimpse of the end of the fall and the splat, and then Harry appearing. A couple of the Aurors took the students names, listened to their stories, and then let them go on.

Harry looked at the First Years following Hagrid. They all looked back at Nora, most looking in horror at the scene. Harry though back to how magical his first glimpse of Hogwarts was, the lighted castle glowing in the dark, the mystery and anticipation. These First Years would have a very different first impression, Harry thought, a tragic one. Damn Death Eaters.

Harry recognized three students who did not want to leave, Tom and Cinnamon Appleleaf and David Jones.

Harry went over and said, "Tom, Cinnamon, you really ought to go." They nodded but waited.

David looked up at Harry and said, "Its Nora, isn't it." It looked like he was holding back tears.

Harry knelt down so he was face to face with David, and nodded.

"I saw it," David said. "I thought I recognized Nora's scream, and I saw it."

Harry hugged David, and said, "I am so sorry, David. You stay here with me."

Sidney had taken the lead carriage back to the castle, but Minerva had stayed behind. There were a couple of additional students who did not seem to be able to leave. Minerva said to Harry, "I will leave David in your hands. Hogwarts will assist the Jones family in any way we can."

"Who is going to tell the students about Nora?" asked Harry.

"I will," Minerva answered. "Are you going to tell the family?"

"I think I'm the best person to do it," Harry said.

"I agree," Gawain said.

Harry got a sick feeling in his stomach again, knowing that everybody was right, but that telling the Jones family that Nora was dead, and how she had died, was going to be very hard.

Meanwhile both Tom and Cinnamon were hugging David, who still looked at the edge of tears. They then went with the Headmistress to catch the last carriages.

"I couldn't see the Thestrials last year," David said. "I see them now."

"You will be able to see them from now on," Harry said, wondering just how many students that could not see Thestrials last year would be able to now. "Minerva, I will take care of David Jones, make sure he gets home and make sure he gets back. I will also make sure you know what is going on."

"Thank you Harry," Minerva said, and then turning to Gawain, "And thank you too Gawain."

"There are still bad witches and wizards out there," Gawain said. "We'll do our best to catch the beasts that did this."

"Come along, Tom, Cinnamon, Derrick, Tony," Minerva said to the students remaining, including a couple of additional stragglers, as she whisked them to the last carriage.

One of the witches standing near said to Harry and David, "Harry, they want to talk to you alone. David, will you please stand with me?"

David nodded yes and stood riveted to the spot, looking at the body of his sister.

Gawain and the evidence witch were talking, and they waved Harry into their discussion. "We have body parts, probably fluids, from eight males," the evidence witch said. "The problem is that the magic that identifies them gets weaker with each day, and after a year it's almost impossible to tell who these come from."

"What about DNA testing?" asked Harry.

"What?" the witch said. "Never heard of it."

"Muggles have a way of testing preserved cells from a body many years later to see if they match another person," Harry explained. "The cells have to be preserved as best they can, but then we can test them when we need to."

"I'd love to have a better way of convicting some of those bastards of rape," the evidence witch said.

"Keep the specimens," Harry said. "When the time comes I will make sure we get those samples tested. Eight men raped her?"

The witch nodded. "I think so," she said.

"I'd like to cut off their … make sure they never rape anyone again," Harry said. Harry took a deep breath. He didn't really mean he wanted the people castrated, but he did want to make sure they could never rape anyone again. He was angry and frustrated. He went back over to David. "Where do you live?" Harry asked David.

David had a piece of paper on it with his address. It also had a note, only visible to magical people, that gave the best place to apparate to and not be discovered. It was something that Sidney had suggested they get from each student, and David had his on him.

"Have you ever traveled by side along apparition," Harry asked.

David shook his head no.

"Do you know what it is?" Harry asked.

"I think so," David said. "You twist and disappear one place and appear someplace else. It feels real funny but it's the fastest way to get somewhere."

"Would you like to go to your house with me, side along?" Harry asked.

David nodded yes. Harry took David in his arms, focused on the spot on the note David carried, and twisted into space. A moment later they were in the garden of a small row house in one of the poorer neighborhoods well outside of London. Harry knocked on the back door. Megan peered out from the window in the door, wand in her hand, looking very frightened. When she saw Harry and David she was even more frightened, dropped her wand, picked it up again, and slowly opened the door.

Harry and David walked inside.

Megan looked at Harry and David and knew, from the tormented and sorrowful looks on their faces. "NO! NO!" she yelled. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh NO!"

A witch holding a toddler came running into the room, looked at the scene, and grabbed onto Megan. Shortly after that a man came hobbling into the room. He looked at the scene, shook his head, and painfully sat down on a chair. "Fraid of this," he said. "Dead?"

Harry nodded.

"Get the bastards?"

Harry shook his head no.

"Met as well tell da story," he said, and motioned them to sit down around a very modest kitchen table. "Datus Jones. T Misses January, n Kevin t little one."

So Harry went over the story, in between sobs from Megan and tears from the parents. David looked like he was going to cry, but the tears refused to come.

Harry had just finished telling how Nora had died when he got a call on his mirror from Ginny. "Harry!" Ginny said, excited. "There is a box next to the executive box that we can have for the family! Have you talked to Bill about renting a box yet?"

"Ginny!" Harry said forcefully, "I'm with the Jones family. Let me get to where we can talk privately." He looked at the family and they pointed to another room, and Harry walked into a very small and shabby living room dominated by a moderate sized Television. All the furniture in the room was past its useful life span, very threadbare or worse.

"Why are you at the Jones's?" asked Ginny. "It must be bad news because you are really upset."

"Nora Jones was killed in front of me and the Hogwarts students," Harry said, and he told Ginny the story as briefly as he could.

"Makes a box for Quidditch games seem like a pretty small thing, compared to what you are doing, Harry."

Harry's Mobile started to vibrate. "I have a call on my Mobile. Let me get it."

Harry answered the mobile, saying, "Harry Potter."

"Where the hell are you?" an obviously frustrated Jim Snook said.

"At the Jones house with David and the family," Harry replied.

"Without your escorts, and we've just had a killing, and we have no idea where the Jones family lives," Jim said in exasperation.

"Doesn't Hogwarts know?" Harry answered.

"Hogwarts is locked down so tightly it is going to be tough to get in," David said.

"Doesn't the Ministry know?"

"I guess, but no one is there who can tell us. Very frustrating. Lousy communication and the place almost shuts down at night. Hell of a way to run a law enforcement office."

"Hold on, I think I have the address here," Harry said as he found the slip of paper that David had given him. He read the address to Jim, who promised that they would stay outside but he should go out the back door, the way he came in, and make sure he saw Kyle Lewis before leaving.

"Kyle and at least one other Auror are going to be there shortly," Jim said. "I'm still working with the Aurors on the investigation. Don't disappear on us like that!"

Harry walked back into the little kitchen. Everybody was sitting around the table, silent and glum, except for Kevin who had fallen asleep.

"I heard everything, both sides of the conversation," Ginny said. "I need to go. I know you are busy but don't forget about the box seats for the game."

"I'll write it down," Harry said. "Love you."

Harry pulled out a little notebook he kept and wrote down.  
1. Nora Jones  
2. New Aurors start tomorrow  
3. Box seats for Ginny's Quidditch game  
4. Communication! There has got to be a better way for Aurors to communicate! Get information. ?Hogwarts mirrors connected to?

Harry looked at the list, and thought Thursday, Friday, Saturday, the next three days were going to be tough. He looked back at the Jones family.

"What do we do now?" Megan asked. Her parents and little brother nodded in agreement.

Harry looked at the family. It was obvious from the looks on everyone's face that they had no idea what to do next. In all honesty Harry didn't really have a clue either. Harry looked at his note pad, and back at the family. Maybe someone else knew what you did in times like this. Who could he call? Arthur and Molly, Mum and Dad?

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "Maybe Mum & Dad Weasley know." Harry dialed Arthur Weasley, who was absolutely delighted that he was connected with this "Muggle/Magical Mobile" that he carried. He felt very 21st Century with it. He even sort of knew how to work it, usually.

The mobile rang about seven times before Arthur answered it, a little flustered. "Harry, is that you?" Arthur yelled.

"No need to shout, Dad," Harry responded. "I can hear you if you talk normally."

"Sorry," Arthur said. "I keep forgetting. What can we do for you?"

"Did you hear about Nora Jones?" Harry asked.

"No, is she all right? Did you rescue her?"

"She died. The Lestrange brothers dropped her from two hundred feet above the Hogsmeade Station. I couldn't catch her, and she died. The Aurors have the scene and, well, I am at the Jones's talking to the family and, they don't know what to do and I don't either. I thought that because of Fred and, Fred and Fabian you had experience with wizard funerals and dead children and, … Oh, I'm sorry Dad but it just sounds so awful when I talk about it like that."

Arthur said "Oh … well … yes, it is awful, Harry." Harry could hear Arthur trying to compose himself, taking deep breaths, so he just waited. "Harry, losing a child is about the worst thing in the world. … Just a moment. How do I put this thing on, what do they call it, grab? I think there is a button to push. Her it is …" Arthur pushed the 'mute' button to put the phone on 'hold' and there was quite a pause.

Harry looked at the Jones family. They all looked totally stunned and lost. "Arthur and Molly Weasley, my in-laws, have had to bury two children," Harry said. "I think they know what to do."

"Can we see Nora?" Megan asked.

"She's pretty squished," David said.

Megan looked like she was going to lose her dinner. Her mother January looked like she might start to cry again. And Datus looked like a man carrying a thousand pounds, who just had another hundred thrown on for good measure.

"BUT she IS," David said, looking sad and confused at the same time.

Harry confirmed David's comment by the tortured look on his face.

"Harry," Harry heard on the phone.

"Yes Dad," Harry answered.

"Would you like Molly and me to come over there?"

"Yes, I'm just so lost dealing with this," Harry said. Harry gave Arthur the coordinates for apparating, and a few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Harry saw his father-in-law and got up and opened the door. Arthur and Molly were there, along with Kyle Lewis and Hestia Jones.

"Are you an Auror?" Harry asked Hestia. He hadn't seen her around the Auror office, and she wasn't on any of the regular schedules.

"Sort of, long story," Hestia said.

"Are you related to this Jones family?"

"Distantly," Hestia said. "Later." Hestia waved the Weasleys inside and shut the door.

There were hugs and expressions of sorrow and a little small talk. Then Harry asked "What do we do next?"

"Have you told your families yet?" Arthur asked.

"Who?" January asked.

"Your parents, brothers and sisters and the like," Arthur said.

January said, "I'm a Goyle; they won't have anything to do with me. Mum's a Flint. No one wants anything to do with me."

Datus added, "Your brother tried ta kill me. How could I tell tha Muggles I'd been attacked by someone on a broom?"

Molly said, "I know that things were strained between me and my family before our baby Fabian was killed. A number of people from the family rallied around us after that, and eventually it healed a lot of broken relationships."

January replied, "I've met a couple of tha cousins, an they tol' me Nora an all of us ought to be killed dead, an they wouldn't care.

"Your sides a bad bunch, mostly," Datus added. "Ought to ring up me Mum an Dad, though."

Everybody looked at Datus, who eventually got a cordless phone. "Doesn't work if dere 's too much magic," he said.

"I grew up in a Muggle household" Harry said.

"We're learning to control our magic so Muggle things work," Molly added.

Datus used the phone to ring his parents, saying after they answered, "Mum, sorry to tell you but Nora was killed today. … Just not so long ago. … Harry can tell you how. … Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter. … He's here n he brought David back cause he saw it n let Harry tell you."

Harry had to repeat the story again to Nora's parents. The agreed to pass the information to the rest of the family members. A short time later a young witch appeared at the door. Hestia introduced her as one of the cousins; she got the whole story and agreed to pass it on up and down the line of relatives, the oldest of which was a great great great grandmother who was 175.

"There are about a hundred people who will feel slighted if they are not notified in person," the cousin said. "Hestia is going to tell a few, including the great grandparents that we all have in common. Gwen of the Harpies is descended from them as well."

It was reasonably late when Harry and his in-laws left the Jones house. Molly agreed to come back in the morning to help the family decided where and how to bury Nora. Molly told Harry after they had left the house, "If there is a relative who will help I will back out immediately, but if no one else volunteers I'll stay and help. You feel so lost and alone at moments like this."

Harry thought how typical it was of Molly to step up and help people in need. He knew that the whole Weasley family was like that, and that's the type of person he wanted to become as well.

Dobedo was sitting right outside the door when Harry and his in-laws left. Dobedo and Kyle were talking, and Kyle said "Is there any way Dobe could tell us where you are? He seems to be able to find you anywhere."

"Get him a mobile?" asked Harry.

"What next? Get him a broom too, so he could follow along when you are flying?" Kyle asked in disgust.

"I think that's a great idea!" Harry replied. And he added that to his list.  
1. Nora Jones  
2. New Aurors start tomorrow  
3. Boxseats for Ginny's Quidditch game  
4. Communication! There has got to be a better way for Aurors to communicate! Get information. ?Get Hogwarts mirrors connected to?  
5. Dobedo mobile & communication. Broom.

Harry thought 'Hermione is going to be thrilled if Dobedo has a mobile and rides a broom, but some on the Wizengamot are not going to be happy.'

Harry went home to Grimmauld Place, and for the first time in a very long time had nightmares. Walking up he thought no, it wasn't the first time, it was just the first time in a long time he didn't have Ginny there to drive the nightmares away.

Harry was a little groggy from lack of sleep when he got to the Ministry Thursday September 2. In a little over a year he had gotten very accustom to sleeping with Ginny, waking up with Ginny beside him, holding her when a nightmare had started. He wasn't very fond of sleeping alone, but if that is what it was going to take for Ginny to have a Quidditch career then he would just have to get used to it.

Damn nightmares.

The best thing about this Thursday, September 2, 1999, was that they had twenty recruits, fifteen of them from Hogwarts, including Lavender Brown, Patricia Simpson and Kenneth Tower, both a couple of years older than Harry, and twelve students from last year's class. The other five were from all over Europe, five different countries and all top students.

Neville was a natural teacher, and one of the senior Aurors was also an excellent teacher, so Harry was able to delegate most of the training to them. When Harry had approached Neville about training to become a supervisor he promptly declined, saying, "I am going to be an Auror as long as the Ministry needs me, but eventually I want to go back to my plants." Neville eagerly agreed to teach, however. Al and his staff also had people to help, and together they were putting together a training program that was as good as the excellent training program the North American Aurors had.

Mid-morning the first law lecture started and Harry left.

Harry walked over to a meeting that was already going on about Nora Jones. Gawain Robards, Al VanLente, Carmella Budziszewski, Marcelle and Igor Marcelletti and Arthur Weasley were in the meeting, and they greeted Harry warmly.

"We are going over all the letters to the Jones family trying to see if there are any clues to where Nora was held," Marcelle said. Harry noticed that her French accent, that was never as strong as Fleur's, had almost disappeared.

"Is there any forensic evidence?" asked Harry.

"What is forensic evidence?" asked Gawain.

"Like on the television programs?" asked Al.

"Yes," said Harry. "Sherlock Holmes, and all the modern way modern police departments find criminals."

"What else can we look at?" asked Gawain.

"Is there any evidence on her clothes?" asked Marcelle.

"We have gone over her clothes with all the spells we know of," Gawain said.

"Maybe it's time to look for some other kind of evidence," Carmella said. "What kind of dirt and plant matter is on her body and clothes? Can you tell what part of Great Britain Nora was in by non-magical means?"

"I will ask our evidence witch to get anything from her clothes or body that we might be able to use to figure out where she was held," Gawain said.

"What kind of evidence were you looking for?" Arthur asked.

"Dirt and plants and anything that you could use to locate where Nora was," Harry said.

"Four something evidence. How do you spell it?" Arthur asked.

"Forensic, F-O-R-E-N-S-I-C I think," Harry said.

Arthur looked like he was pondering the situation as he said, "We have a forensic department, something to do with modifying evidence and,… I'm not sure all they do but they have letters from the International Council of Witches and Wizards saying that they are very important in keeping the Statute of Secrecy and the Ministry needs to not interfere with what they do. They seem to work with Scotland Yard and other Muggle police agencies."

"Great!" Harry exclaimed. "When we have evidence we can ask them to analyze it!"

"I'll have you talk to the head of the department, Harry, since you seem to know what you are doing," Arthur said.

After they were done talking about Nora Harry looked at his notes and said, "The Aurors were complaining that they couldn't find me when I went to the Jones house. All they had to do was to call me on my mobile. Even if I am in magic space the magical text message feature works."

"We're going to have to make sure that all of our Aurors have mobiles and know how to use them," Gawain said.

"Dobedo always knows how to find me, even if I don't have a mobile on me, even if something happens and I'm not able to communicate," Harry said. "I'm going to make sure Dobedo has a mobile and all the Aurors have his number."

"How will the Wizengamot and the more conservative members of your community feel about a house elf with a mobile?" Al asked.

"The less said about this the better," Gawain said. "Harry, just do it!"

"I'm also going to make sure he has a broom and can use it, so that when I have to fly he can fly alongside me and protect me," Harry said.

No one said anything.

"Do you know anything more about Pansy Parkinson?" Harry asked.

Everybody shook their heads no.

"Any more rumors that Bellatrix is involved?" Harry asked.

"I've asked everyone in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to pay attention to rumors, and all I can say is that there are rumors that Bellatrix is, if not alive, not totally dead and gone either," Arthur said. "Does anyone know anything about Bella?"

"I could ask her sister Narcissa," Harry said.

"I think that would be a good idea," Al VanLente said.

As the meeting broke up Harry looked at his list. The New Aurors were taken care of. Harry knew that he would be asked to help teaching dueling, and to but for a couple of months he would not have to put too many hours into the new Aurors.

He needed to get Dobedo a mobile and broom; that would not take long. Harry went to Peter Y. Pan, the mobile expert, who was spending time in Britain working on setting up mobiles for the ministry, and got a mobile for Dobedo. Dobe said he would get his uniforms altered so they all had a pocket for the mobile. "You cannot shrink a mobile and have it work," Peter said. Dobe nodded that he heard and understood.

Harry then took Dobedo to Diagon Alley to get Dobe a broom. There was some consternation at the broom shop but Harry said, "If you have any questions you can talk to Arthur Weasley, the head of Magical Law Enforcement. He and I were in the same meeting when we decided that Dobedo needed a broom." Jim Snook confirmed what Harry had said, and Dobedo had a broom, that he shrunk and put into a pocket.

They then went over to the Harry Potter Estates office. As they were waiting to go into see Bill Harry asked Dobedo, "What else do you have shrunk and in that pocked."

Dobedo pulled out a shrunken meat cleaver with a guard on its edge, saying, "I keep very sharp!"

Harry whispered, "Put it back." It was reassuring but a little scary that Dobedo had the lethal meat cleaver with him all the time.

"Ginny said we could have box seats next to the Executive box for Saturday's Quidditch game," Harry told Bill as he walked into his brother-in-law's office.

"Better than that," Bill said. "We can buy the box seat section next to the executive box seats the Harpies have for the next year, for the foreseeable future if we keep paying for them."

"Do the Harpies play all their games in the same stadium?" Harry asked.

"Nothing but Harpies games?" Bill asked with a grin. "I thought you and Ron wanted to watch some Canon games too."

"I know Ron will be disappointed, but I was not thinking of attending any of the Chudley Cannons games unless they are playing the Harpies," Harry replied.

"Why?" Bill kidded.

"Domestic reasons," Harry replied. "Like wanting to sleep in the same bed and not get Bat Bogey Hexed by your sister."

"Wise man," a grinning Bill replied. "Getting your wife mad at you is NOT a good idea. Especially if you want to do more than JUST sleep with my little sister."

Looking next door to Fleur's office Bill grinned and said, "Not that I EVER had that problem!"

"A few love words in French and she's putty in your hands?" asked Harry.

"A few French swear words and you are in DEEP trouble," Bill replied looking warily in the direction of Fleur's office. He continued, "No matter which stadium you are playing in there is a box seat section right next to both of the team executive boxes in all the Quidditch stadiums. Twenty seats on the outside, and a room inside big enough for twenty to thirty people. Expensive, but worth it for entertaining business guests and for you entertaining key Ministry people. I think we should do it."

There were only four official Quidditch stadiums in Britain, although there were two additional small stadiums used for games that were not well attended, and thirteen teams. Usually one of the teams would be playing on the Continent or occasionally further away, so from September through November and March through May, two three month seasons, there was a game every Saturday. There were private boxes at each stadium, and if you rented a box for the season you had a private box for the whole season, no matter what stadium you were in.

The brothers-in-law went over the information, the cost, and who they were going to invite to the first two Quidditch games. Harry was generally pretty careful with his money. Quidditch would prove to be somewhat of an exception, however.

When all the talk about Quidditch had died down Bill said, "I have more information for you. Peter Parkinson is selling assets. It looks like he is trying to raise as much money as he can, very quietly."

"I think they are sending ransom to a group that includes the Lestrange brothers," Harry said. "The Parkinson family won't talk to us, so we have no proof."

"I don't want the snake themed possessions they are selling, or some of the blacker things I hear they are getting rid of, but I wouldn't mind the property, the farm and real estate," Bill said.

"Once we owned the property would the house elves belong to us, and have to talk to me?" Harry asked Bill.

"We have to ask Kreacher," Bill said. Bill called Kreacher in and explained the situation, then posed the question that Harry has asked him, "Kreacher, if we, Harry and the Potter Estates, owned the Parkinson property would we be able to get the house elves to talk to us?"

"Write contract the right way, be very sneaky, is way but be very sneaky," Kreacher said.

Thursday afternoon Molly called Harry. "They are having Nora's funeral Friday morning. I said they could hold it at the New Burrow. Nora is being cremated, and the Jones family is just going to hold on to the ashes for a while."

"What time, Mum?" Harry asked.

"Ten O'clock," Molly said. "Friday afternoon David is going back to school. Minerva is going to be at the funeral, and she has offered to take David back."

"I will make arrangements to be there," Harry said.

Harry ate dinner alone that night. Dobedo indicated that he would rather eat dinner with the rest of the house elves. After dinner Harry spent some more time going over the mapping. He and Ginny has a brief conversation on the mirrors, and Harry told her they were getting the box for the games.

Harry thought he probably had a nightmare Thursday night. He certainly did not wake up as rested as he would have liked to.

Friday morning Harry had a very hard time trying to concentrate at the Ministry. He finally gave up and went to The New Burrow around nine. Minerva McGonagall was already there, along with the Jones family. After some brief pleasantries Harry took Minerva aside and said, "There has to be a better way of communicating among the Hogwarts staff, when they are not in the same place, than sending a Patronus. It's not easy carrying on a two way communication with a Patronus, and it's pretty dramatic."

"We've tried mirrors," Minerva said, "but they are too fragile. There are charms to get a message to a group of people, but again it's pretty much one way."

"We use these mobiles," Harry said, "Except they don't usually work in an area protected by wards. I guess it depends on what type of wards and how many. I am almost sure that mobile radio waves would not get into Hogwarts."

"You can talk to Muggles and our people who have these?" Minerva asked.

"Even Arthur and Molly, because they have done something, put in a repeater or something inside the wards surrounding the New Burrow property," Harry said.

"Well, it wouldn't work with the house elves, but it should work with everybody else," Minerva said.

Dobedo took out his mobile and said, "House elves workeses these mobiles too. Is easy."

Minerva looked at Dobedo. You could see her expression going from confusion to contemplation to wry amusement. She finally said to Harry, "You are more of a rebel than I thought. Let's talk next week."

"Why don't I come over with Peter Y. Pan," Harry said. "He's the expert in magical communication who helps with the mobile's we have. Part of the back of the mobile is magical and works everywhere, even at Hogwarts and in other places where magic keeps electronics from working."

Harry and Minerva were in the kitchen by the floo when the little wizard who presided at weddings and funerals came through the floo.

"Hello, Warwick," Minerva said. "How are you holding up?"

"We have charms to get a body back to viewable shape," Warwick said. "Did the charms. Didn't work very well, and what I did get showed evidence of torture. The Aurors have evidence, photographs and a couple of them looked at her.

"We cremated the remains," he said as he brought out a very nice wooden box with 'Nora Jones' on a plaque on the box. "The family has no money for a burial. Funerals for children are tough.

"I've talked with enough witches and wizards who have had contact, usually brief, with people from the other side. I'm sure she is in a better place, but telling the family that is tough."

Harry said, "I know I met my mum and dad, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, just before my first confrontation with Riddle at the Battle of Hogwarts, and afterwards was given the chance to go on. I had quite a talk with Dumbledore too. I don't fear death. I actually feel sorry for the ghosts who do fear death and don't want to go on."

The three went into the living room of the New Burrow. Molly was there, along with Fleur, which surprised Harry a little. Fleur was obviously helping support Molly emotionally; a funeral for a child was a very difficult thing for Molly to go through. Somewhat to Harry's surprise Rosemary Appleleaf was also in the room, along with Dick and Coriander.

"Datus, January, this is Warwick Carrow, the wizard who presides over funerals," Minerva McGonagall said, introducing the little wizard.

"I have Nora's remains in this box," Warwick said. "We did a cremation spell on her body and then put the remains in here. Normally I say some special words for the family at the gravesite, but because we are not burying Nora I will say the prayers and charms at the end of the visiting."

There were only thirty members of the Jones family, all on Datus's side, that could attend the funeral. Arthur had arranged for two busses to pick all of them up, and they drove to the New Burrow. A few of the people attending the Funeral were Muggles, although they were all aware of magic because of magic relatives. It looked like the funeral was being held in the glassed in atrium of a large house, the area between the U shaped wings of the New Burrow.

Harry greeted everyone, and during the first hour had to quietly retell the story of how Nora died several times. Finally Warwick stood up and asked for quiet. He then said, "In many years of presiding over funerals I can usually tell if someone has gone on to the other side or not. If you believe in ghosts, and most of us here do and have even seen some, you know that ghosts are souls that do not want to go on and meet their ancestors. They are not souls at rest.

"Harry Potter is one of a number of people I have met who have either had near death experiences or who have met dear ones who have gone on. No one who has gone on would want to come back.

"Nora has, I am almost sure, gone on. She is in a good place, a happy place, a place much better than the one she was in during her last year on earth. Her family and friends are going to miss her, but not enough to want her to stay behind.

"I ask each person here to remember Nora, and wish her a safe and happy journey to wherever souls go after death. To those who pray it is time to pray for Nora, and for those who believe in an afterlife time to acknowledge that Nora is there."

The little wizard bowed his head in silence, and the assembled crowd was quiet for a minute. Then Warwick said, "If anyone would like to share a memory of Nora I invite you to share now."

There was quite a pause, and then David Jones stood up. "Nora was my best friend. Megan was always a lot older, a great oldest sister, but not as much as a friend. But Nora and I, we are only a year apart. We grew up together. She was a nice person. We really didn't fight much and she always wanted nothing but good for everybody.

"Life was good until Dad got hurt. Dad made good enough money and Mum worked her magic taking care of the house and us, and we always had everything we needed. We were not rich, but we were happy. Nora, she was friends with everybody. She would talk with strangers, befriend anyone. Maybe that's why she was kidnapped. She wasn't suspicious, maybe not enough suspicious.

"It got harder after Dad got hurt, but we never lacked food or anything we really needed. Nora and I didn't mind. We got closer after Dad got hurt, tried to do our part to help Mum and Dad. Nora never complained that some of our stuff was used and that we didn't have new things. She went away to school with used things, mostly Megan's but if Megan didn't have it used if we could get it used.

"We always talked about how great it was going to be going away to school together. When she didn't come home from her first year it was hard. I could tell that things were real bad. As soon as letters started to come, and mum and dad and Megan were so upset. Things got real bad. Everybody was scared, terrified, and there was no money and hardly enough to eat. I went to school on full scholarship cause there was no money at all.

"I'm not sure I ever expected things to be fair. Lots of people have lots more money and stuff, and in some ways our luck just seems to have sort of run out at times, but Nora getting murdered this way, just a scream and a SPLAT and it just all seems so unfair and WRONG."

David looked like he was close to tears, like he had been ever since Nora was killed. Harry thought that David was going to need to see the healers when he got back to Hogwarts. He had a lot of grief bottled up inside and it just was not coming out.

Datus got up and said, "January, her family, they did not want us to get married. Made things hard fer us they did. We had Megan an things were hard an we had a hard time getting started. But then I got a job working construction, an paid off me debts n we had a little money an January wanted more children so we had Nora, an then David, an life was good.

"Nora was a great daughter. Always nice, mostly always smiling an happy. Smart enough too. Always willin' to help. When I got hurt the other children helped when they could, but Nora really wanted to help. Talked about being a healer or even just a helper, doing things for other people.

"We got plenty o' letters from school, saying how, well school that year was very hard, but Nora sort of hid and didn't do much. She hoped that next year would be better. She talked about how people were just counting on Harry Potter to come and save everybody. An he did, almost, but sum people died and Nora was kidnapped, an then we had a year and another summer o' hell as the kidnappers wrote on how she was being tortured and all, an then she was killed. She was just the nicest person and then she was killed. Killed dead an I don't want her bein' a ghost or nutting like that but Merlin we'll miss her.

"Nora, iffen you can hear us yur family misses you sumthing terrible.

"Thanks all you for cumming fer us, ta tell us you are sorry. We're all just so sorry."

Datus had tears in his eyes and was quietly sobbing as he sat down.

After the brief service everybody went into the house for food and fellowship.

Grace Appleleaf helped serve the food, along with her oldest children still at home, Dick and Coriander. The younger children stayed at the Appleleaf home with the house elves. Fleur helped serve the food, but also seemed to be comforting people. A half hour after the brief service Minerva approached Harry and told him she had to leave. "There is some discipline problem that I really ought to take care of," she said. "Could you bring David back?"

"I would be glad to. Where should I bring him?" Harry asked,

Minerva said, "I was going to bring him first to the infirmary, to make appointments to see a healer, and then back to his dormitory. If you are back at dinner time why don't you bring David down to dinner and then eat at Hogwarts."

Harry replied, "I would like dinner at Hogwarts. Ginny is pretty tied up at the Harpies just before a game,"

Fleur happened to hear the conversation, and told Harry, "I theek the whole family needs to see healers". She eventually had Harry and the Jones family sit down at the kitchen table. "Arry, tell about seeing ealer, you and Ginny, seeing ealer."

"You have been through a terrible trauma" Harry said. "It's only natural that you are going to need some help. There are healers at St. Mungo's and at Hogwarts that can help. My wife Ginny and I have seen one because of how hard the last years have been."

"No money," Datus said quietly.

Harry replied, "The Harry and Ginny Potter Foundation pays for all the expense of counseling in a traumatic case like this. There are also other monies available at St. Mungo's and at Hogwarts for this type of treatment. Don't worry about the money."

"I'm not sure how we are going to eat some days," Megan said, crying. "I, I, I ought to be working but it … maybe with Nora finally … dead …dead." Megan looked at Harry and Fleur like she was just totally lost.

"I wish I could work," Datus said. "Always worked with me hands, not wit me brain. Need ta learn. Can sit n sort of walk around n stuff."

"Work is important too," Fleur said. "We help! Arry and Ginny Potter Foundation help!"

"I need to take you back to Hogwarts, David," Harry said. "You can come with me, side along. I'll bring you up to the infirmary and make sure they know that you are going to be seeing a healer for Trauma these next months."

"Yes, sir," David said as he stood up. Harry took Davis's hand and went out to a place where he could apparate and took David to the outskirts of Hogwarts. Harry was able to get in through the gate and he took David up to the infirmary. After scheduling an initial three times a week counseling Harry went down to dinner with David. They came into the Great Hall just after dinner had started. Harry walked David over to his house table, and sat with him for a few minutes to get him settled.

"You couldn't save Nora?" one of the students asked Harry.

"I tried," Harry said. "As soon as I knew Nora was falling I tried to save her, but it was too late."

"You killed Voldemort, Sir. Harry," she said. "I thought you could save anybody! Everybody!"

"I've never been able to save everybody," Harry said. "Lots of people I knew and loved died or got hurt." Harry took the girls hands in his. "All last year I told David we were working as hard as we could to save Nora. We just have no idea where those people are!"

She turned to David and burst into tears, and David and the girl hugged. The rest of the students right around them hugged or touched David. The group broke apart and Harry said, "Tears are good. Eating dinner is good too. David, I'll try to see you again in a few days."

David nodded yes.

"Go to the counseling, David," Harry said. To the rest of the students he said, "I think some of the rest of you may need to see a healer too. Ginny and I have seen a healer. Don't be ashamed to get a little help."

Harry went to the head table, and spent the meal watching the students surrounding David. It was hard to eat much. Harry made up his mind to see a healer soon.

When the meal was over Minerva came over to Harry and gave him a hug. "Thank you for taking care of David," she said. "These things are so hard."

"Does it ever get any easier?" Harry asked.

"You didn't see all the time Dumbledore spent with Cedric's parents," Minerva said. "He and I have both had to counsel parents whose children have died or gotten injured, children who have lost a parent or sibling. It's tough! I don't think it ever gets any easier."

"I guess I really I don't think it should get any easier," Harry said.

Harry went home to his empty bed, thought about Nora and her family and all the rest of the people he had lost, and cried. He remembered what the healers had told him, and just tried to let the grief flow out with the tears.

Damn Death Eaters!


	6. Ch 6 Quidditch, Mapping, Druella Black

BB Ch 6 Quidditch, Mapping, and Druella Rosier Black

For the Harpies first game Saturday September 4 Harry, Bill and Fleur had invited Arthur and Molly who brought Teddy, Ron and Hermione, Percy and Audrey with 2 guests who were usually going to be either Audrey's father or grandparents or two grandfathers.

They had also invited Patrick Prewett who wanted to come as a guest and not as an Auror, being on call but not on duty.

They invited Kingsley Shacklebolt and Gawain Robards, both of whom were delighted, and each of them were able to bring a guest. Both were told that in the future that they could bring more than one with advance notice. They were going to use these two extra seats as rewards for outstanding performance at times, and other times they invited someone they wanted to influence. Harry made sure they both knew that they could bring female dates.

Harry learned that both of them had lost people close to them during the wars. Gawain was very private about his personal life, although he was married. Kingsley had been married but had lost his wife during the troubles, and there were no children that he was aware of. Kingsley was very aware that asking most women out was in his position more of a command than a way to meet someone, and he felt he really could not afford a new outside relationship at this point. Occasionally they invited other people, so there were not many days when the box did not hold at least 20 people.

Harry also invited Cindy Base, who brought her regular photographer and partner Henry Hudson. Henry was in school with Cindy, and had become a photographer for a magic newspaper in North America, but he and Cindy had dated when they were in school, and when Cindy needed a regular photographer she asked if she could hire Henry. Harry was pleased to see that Cindy and Henry were more than co-workers.

Cindy had long ago gotten over her fear of Harry, and although she was on the payroll of the Daily Prophet part of her salary was being paid for by the Potter Estates, and she was the official chronicler of the famous Potter and Weasley families. By paying Cindy the Potters and Weasleys made sure to have some control over what was published about them.

The book **Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the hero of Hogwarts **was, it turned out, published in 2 versions; an abridged version for younger children, the one Harry had read last summer, and a longer version. Harry did not have any say in publishing the book; the books were going to be written. By contributing to the books and working through Cindy Harry and Bill had at least some control over what was written.

Harry woke up after another shaky night of sleep. Losing Nora Jones had been really hard, and having to go through it without Ginny was even harder. He ate breakfast with the house elves and then left for the Harpies game.

Harry, Bill and Fleur got to the private suite very early the first Saturday; they had never attended a Quidditch game in a private suite before, and they were going to be the hosts and hostess. They all wanted to know what to do. You could get to the box through a fireplace connected to the floo network; the fireplace connection was restricted and only opened on Saturday and then only to the specific connections that had been set up in advance. In addition Dobedo was stationed very visibly next to the floo.

Harry, Bill and Fleur were welcomed by Penelope Longbottom and her husband Urban. Urban was a distant relative of Neville's. Penelope had been with the Harpies for her entire adult life, first as a player, then as a coach, briefly as head coach, then in the business office, and for several years as General Manager. Gwen Jones was now General Manager, but Penelope was Assistant General Manager.

Bill knew that the Harpies were "owned" by a non-profit foundation, and was managed by ex-players. Penelope explained that she was actually doing most of the same things as Assistant General Manager as she had done as General Manager, but that the board had decided, herself included, that Gwen was a better public face for the Harpies than she was, and so Gwen had the title and a few of the key responsibilities as well. Penelope introduced the rest of the board members; just over half of the board members were married and usually their husbands were with them watching the games.

Before the game started Fleur told Harry, "We have found a job for Datus Jones. We don't have anyone at the Harry Potter Estates offices overnight, just some house elves. If there is a problem we need a night watchman type to talk to the Muggle Law Officers. It is an ideal job for Datus.

"I'm working on a part time job for Megan too, but January has been a little shaky mentally for some time, and Megan has to help take care of Kevin and her mother part of the time."

"Thank you, Fleur," Harry said. "I've had a hard time sleeping thinking about Nora and her family. Maybe this will help."

Percy said, "The ministry is still short-handed. If Megan is even moderately competent we should be able to find her a part time job." Percy proceeded to list in agonizing detail the potential jobs Megan might be qualified for until Harry and Fleur told him to STOP.

Ginny didn't play until the game was into its fourth hour and the Harpies had built up quite a lead. When she was let into the game she and Donna thrilled everybody with their rapid changes of direction and speed, and first Donna and then Ginny scored. Shortly after Ginny scored some of the opposition began to get a handle on how to guard Ginny, and she lost the Quaffle a couple of times and obviously missed signals from Donna and Mary Sue, and was rotated out of the game.

When the first game was over everybody waited in the box for Ginny to arrive. About half an hour after the game ended Ginny showed up at the box, along with Mary Sue.

"You scored!" Harry exclaimed as Ginny arrived.

"I lost the Quaffle and got really confused" Ginny said. "Professional Quidditch is a LOT harder than Hogwarts Quidditch."

Harry gave Ginny a big hug and kiss, drinking in the scent of Ginny's hair. An all woman Quidditch team just smelled differently than an all-male or mixed team. Mary Sue was right next to Ginny, and Harry could smell perfume on Mary Sue; she smelled a lot more, Harry thought, feminine or sexy, than when she had been at Grimmauld Place. She and Patrick were standing very close to each other, like they wanted to touch but were not quite ready to do anything.

Everybody talked for about half an hour, then Harry and Ginny took Teddy back to Grimmauld Place. They planned to try and spend most Saturday afternoon and evenings with Teddy if they could. Mary Sue went to the New Burrow with Patrick.

Harry asked Ginny when they got home "What is going on between Patrick and Mary Sue? Is this just a professional relationship, or is it developing into something more?"

Ginny answered "Let's see what develops over the next few Sunday mornings. If Mary Sue thrives during the Weasley Sunday breakfast there may be more there. I know Mary Sue is thrilled not to be alone Saturday Night and Sunday, even if it is mostly study and practice."

"She was wearing perfume," Harry said.

Ginny grinned. "You can't believe how much she got kidded for that! And she put on lipstick, and has found time to buy a new dress." Ginny then got somber. "How are you holding up after Nora?"

"Let's talk after Teddy is down in bed."

Harry and Ginny spent a pleasant time playing with Teddy. After he was down Ginny asked again, "How are you holding up after Nora? The last days must have been tough!"

"After the funeral I cried," Harry said. "It's the worst thing I've been through since shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts. Burying a child has to be one of the worst things you could ever do."

"I can't imagine having a child and then having to bury them, Harry," Ginny said. "My parents survived it, twice, but I hope we NEVER have to!"

"I think of all the parents, all the families that had to bury children, and I can't help feeling guilty," Harry said. "Everyone tells me that I saved more lives than were lost, but I can't help to feel bad."

Ginny didn't have a lot to say. She still missed Fred.

Sunday morning Harry, Ginny and Teddy took the floo over to the New Burrow for breakfast. Mary Sue was there, and during some of the conversation Arthur overheard Mary Sue's last name, and asked if she was related to Damian McDivvott?

Mary Sue replied "Damian McDivvott is my father!"

"Where is he now?" asked Arthur.

Mary Sue replied "My mother Genevieve and father Damian both have a lot of Muggle blood in their families, so they hid before I was born. They do not have much money; I have been helping to support them. I think they are afraid to come out of hiding."

Arthur asked "Did your father work in the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects?"

Mary Sue replied "I think so."

Arthur said "We are really shorthanded just about everywhere in the ministry. If your father would like to come back to work we would love to have him. Please ask him."

Mary Sue said "I think they are still afraid, but I will ask, Mr. Weasley."

"How were your first weeks at your new job?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione started ranting "The Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures has got to be one of the least efficient departments anywhere. Pincus Absemuntus is an idiot who arrives late, takes long lunch hours, leaves early, and otherwise sits in his office and countersigns paperwork and as far as I can see does nothing. Half of his department doesn't work either. They had not even started to implement any of the changes we had passed at the Wizengamot! He and I had a big fight the second day I was there."

Ron was laughing and Hermione sort of glared at him. "Tell them what happened," Ron said.

Hermione said, "Pincus asked me if I thought I could run the house elf division, since I was so unhappy with how it was being run, and when I said that I could run it a lot better than it was being run he gave me an office and put me in charge of the House Elf Division of the Department. He said not to bother him. My two assistants and I do more work than the other eight people in the department. I just wish I had a house elf in the department to help me better understand house elves."

"I'll see what I can do to get you a house elf," Harry said. "Of course you are probably going to have to own a house elf to have her as an assistant."

Hermione glared at Harry but didn't say anything.

At Four O'clock Ginny left her parents' house to head back to the Harpies, and shortly after that Harry left for Grimmauld place and another lonely night.

Tuesday Harry went over to visit with Narcissa (Black) Malfoy.

"I'm sure this is not just a social visit," Narcissa said as she let Harry in.

"No, I'm interested in what you know about the rumors that Bellatrix is alive, sort of, or at least not totally dead," Harry replied.

"Come in and sit down in the private study, Harry," Narcissa replied. She led the way to a small windowless room that could have been an office or study, shut the door, and did some spells. She then sat down in a comfortable overstuffed chair and pointed to an identical one for Harry to sit in.

"You want to know if Bellatrix made a Horcrux, I imagine," Narcissa said.

"How many people know about Horcrux?" asked Harry.

"Bella told Mum and me, but no one else," Narcissa responded. "I didn't even tell Lucius. They sounded both very evil, even to me then, and very hard to make."

"Do you think she tried?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," Narcissa said. "Mum may know more than I do. It's hard to say."

"I'd like to talk to your mother," Harry said.

"She would never talk to you," Narcissa replied. "She keeps saying 'Half breeds and Mudbloods taking over everything. Keep them away from here. Bella and that stupid husband of yours go getting mixed up with that half-breed Tom Riddle. That half-breed was the start of all our troubles. I'll stay in my rooms in the attic when that crowd is around.'

Mum was right, I guess. We had a nice life before Vold…"

"TOM RIDDLE," Harry emphasized.

"Sorry," Narcissa said. "We had a nice life before Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters entered our life, before Lucius became a Death Eater. Lucius got mean after that, and … he was just not nice to be around. I think we had a good enough marriage before, but after …."

Harry let Narcissa contemplate for a little before saying, "We think the Lestrange brothers took her body. Is there anything about the Lestrange brothers that you can think of that would lead me to them?"

"They are not welcome at the Lestrange family home," Narcissa said. "They were barely tolerated before the Battle of Hogwarts, and I'm sure if for no other reason than to protect their younger sister and much younger brother they don't want the brothers around.

"Bella never felt the rules of civilized behavior applied to her. She was promiscuous young, and she must be a pretty good piece to keep both Lestrange brothers loyal to her even when she isn't particularly loyal to them."

"Both of them?" Harry asked, astonished at what Narcissa was implying.

"She only got married because she got pregnant," Narcissa said. "She wanted to abort the baby, but Mum and the Lestrange's put a lot of pressure on her to have the baby and get married. A lot of good it did. The baby died within a couple of weeks, and most of us think she killed it. She hates children and especially babies."

"We are trying to figure out why she would want to capture students," Harry said. "Just for getting ransom, or for some other reason."

"If she's alive it may be for someone to torture," Narcissa said. "She always needed to be torturing someone."

"Did she ever torture you?" Harry asked.

"Not with curses," Narcissa answered, "not often with curses and physical pain. I spent years listening to her verbal abuse, and watching her torture other people. She wasn't exactly a pleasant person to have as an older sister. Mum tried to get us to be friends when Bellatrix was out of prison, and we were at least talking, but … but I was still scared of her."

Harry and Narcissa talked for another half an hour, but Harry did not feel he had gotten much useful information.

When he got back to the office he tried to find out everything he could about the Black sisters mother. Druella Rosier Black had seldom been seen in public since Harry had reported that Tom Riddle was back. Harry had made a map of the Malfoy house, but never paid much attention to who was in it. He just wanted to make sure no Death Eaters were in the house and Draco and Narcissa were at home. Once he looked he did see the dot that said Druella Rosier Black as well as a dot that said Godiva Greengrass Malfoy. Were both of Draco's grandmothers living at Malfoy Manor? What was Godiva like? The Malfoy household was getting more interesting the more Harry looked at it.

The next day Harry took Peter Y. Pan to Hogwarts. After introductions Minerva said, "Harry, Peter, we don't have an unlimited budget. As magic as Hogwarts is we can't just create money."

"There is another problem," Peter said. "Usually when we have a magic area we just have to find a couple of spots for antenna. As long as we are inside the wards we are fine. But Hogwarts is so magical that it is going to be really hard to find ways to keep the mobiles getting anything but a magical signal."

Minerva said, "If we can get this to work how much will it cost?"

Harry and Peter spent some time going over potential costs and ways of paying for the Magical/Muggle Mobiles.

Thursday Harry had an appointment with the Lestrange family. None of them had any idea where the brothers were. It was very apparent that none of them liked Bellatrix at all, but that the older family members were still afraid of her. They did confirm that they thought Bellatrix had probably killed her own baby, and that after killing her own baby her dislike for babies in general had only increased. No one in the family wanted her around.

Saturday everybody was back in the Potter/Weasley box, a different stadium so a different box but the same general plan, right next to the Harpies box.

"It ought to be the Potter box," Bill had said, but Harry replied, "You need to be able to entertain guests here as well. It's a family box, not just mine."

When Ginny finally appeared after the game Harry greeted her with, "You were in for a couple of brief rotations, and scored another point!"

"I still have a lot to learn, but I'm really enjoying it. I just miss you," Ginny replied.

"I miss you too," Harry said to Ginny. He then turned to Teddy and said, "Time to go home with Mum Ginny and Dad Harry."

Teddy grabbed both of their hands and said, "Ti go. Ti go." as he toddled over to the fireplace so they could take the floo to Grimmauld place.

It was an early night for Harry and Ginny. After making love Ginny lay with her head against Harry's chest. "The mirrors are better than the mobile, but nothing is like being with you. Even talking. The more experienced players get away two to four days a week, depending on what is going on. I just hate it that they make the first year players spend most nights at the Harpies."

"You are the best of the recruits, Ginny," Harry said. "Maybe they will let you get away a little more this fall. And it's just three months."

"I love Quidditch and I hate being away from you," Ginny said. "Why can't life be simpler?"

Harry did not have any answer to that question; his life never was simple and it didn't look like it was going to get any simpler.

Harry had to spend part of September and October working with Kingsley, Al, Hermione and others in redoing the legislation the Auror department was working under, undoing some of the "reforms" passed over the last few years under the influence of Voldemort and his supporters. As usual Harry kept advocating for calling him Tom Riddle and not Voldemort, with some success. At least no one was calling him he-who-must-not-be-named anymore. The whole ministry had strict orders that if anyone used that phrase it must be corrected immediately. Tom Riddle was dead and any of the behaviors that reflected a continuing fear of him must be stopped immediately.

They also needed to introduce modern technology into the department and into the entire ministry. Hermione was central to much of what they were doing. Officially she was an undersecretary in the Department for the Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures, running the House Elves Department. In reality she was also involved in lots of the legislation of the Wizengamot. By law and tradition there were no full time employees of the Wizengamot, but Hermione was trying to learn as much as she could about how it functioned.

Of course every Sunday the family talked about the reforms and politics at the Ministry. Harry tried to have dinner at least one night a week with Ron and Hermione, and those were always interesting as well.

Saturday September 18 Damian and Genevieve McDivvott attended the Quidditch game, sitting in the private box along with the Potter and Weasley families. After the game they went to Arthur and Molly's house along with Mary Sue and Patrick.

By Sunday Arthur had convinced Damian and Genevieve to move to Ottery St. Catchpole. They were going to move into a rental house very close to the protective wards, and if the job went well and they could they were going to build a house inside the Weasley wards, not next to the Appleleaf family but across the road. Damian knew of other Witches and Wizards with Muggle blood in their background who had left the ministry but may be willing to come back under a new administration and over the next few months Arthur and Damian were able to hire 10 additional very qualified people for various shorthanded departments.

The third full week in September Harry finally met the witch who was the head of the Forensic Science Department of the Magical Law Enforcement office. She was 140 years old, and as wise as she was old. "We have kept the Muggles from finding out about magical people despite plenty of forensic evidence," she said, "but it is a lot of work and you have to know who you are working with and what you are doing. When Tom Riddle and Delores Umbridge tried to mess with my Department I had the International Confederation of Witches and Wizards on their case quickly. They said messing around with my department would cause massive violations of the Statute of Secrecy and bring the entire magical community down on them.

"Delores Umbridge left evidence of torture on way too many people," she noted, looking at the scar on his hand. "That's a typical Delores trademark, and there are way too many of them around. Hard to explain to Muggles."

"Did the evidence from Nora Jones tell you anything?" Harry asked.

"My guess is that she was held somewhere in Scotland, within maybe a hundred miles of Hogwarts. It won't be a totally magical place. Probably something really hidden, that looks like part of a forest or someplace real close to a forest. At least that what the dirt and plant matter, the Muggle forensic evidence, points to."

"I guess that helps some," Harry said.

"I have the bodily fluids from Nora, and sometime we will get good DNA readings from everything," the witch said. "I don't know if the Wizengamot will accept DNA evidence, but we'll know who raped her if we catch them."

Harry filed that information away, and from then on he started to make use of Muggle forensic science, and taught a few of the new Aurors to do the same.

The last Monday in September after the morning management meeting Harry said to Gawain and Al VanLente, "I think I can make good enough maps pretty quickly now."

Al replied, "Can you give us a demonstration on a few houses and other places, Harry?"

"I don't have much mapping paper," Harry replied. "That's the trickiest part, making the paper. I could go back to the basement potion room at my house and make a couple dozen pieces of mapping parchment today and give you a demonstration tomorrow."

"Do it!" Gawain said.

"Make it happen," Al seconded.

Harry went to Diagon Alley and purchased a rather large supply of moderately special parchment. He then purchased a large supply of potion making ingredients, some from three different stores so no one store knew all of the things he was buying. He had enough of one special ingredient he got by owl post, but he ordered more to have an ample supply on hand; the material he got by owl post could take three or four days to arrive.

Harry went down the basement and got out the large glass pan he used for the first step, and the large ceramic pan with a special ceramic coating that he needed for the second step, and in about four hours had twenty four pieces of the mapping paper.

Wednesday Gawain and Al finally had time to go with Harry to see the mapping. They spent all afternoon, about half an hour a house, doing nine houses. Harry made a map, and they could see who was in the house, and the room layout, even when they were back at the Ministry.

"We need to be able to get to these maps," Al said. "Let's show them to Carmella and the Marcellettis."

After some discussion it was decided to expand the office and put Harry in with Carmella and the Marcellettis', with a partition so he had a little privacy but with the maps available to all.

"Harry, I want you to map all the houses of anyone who may be at risk," Al said. "This is going to be the bulk of your job for the fall."

"I still can't get hidden rooms," Harry said. "There is still a lot I don't know about this mapping."

"Well then keep doing it and keep learning," Al said, and Gawain agreed.

Over the next week Harry did show several of the other Aurors what he did to make a map. John Dawlish and Ron could sort of make a map, but none of the other Aurors could even get a line to appear on the paper. Map making was obviously more difficult that Harry thought.

Saturday October 2 should have been a normal game, but after the game Harry said to Ginny, "Bill and Fleur seemed a little strange to me. Did you notice anything?"

Ginny replied, "I hardly had a chance to see them. Fleur is usually one of the last people to leave, and she was one of the first ones to leave today."

Sunday October 3 the rather large group that had become the standard Weasley Sunday Morning Breakfast meeting was in session. You had Arthur and Molly, Andromeda Tonks and Fiona McGonagall Prewett, then Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina with baby Fred, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny bringing Teddy home, and finally Patrick Prewett and Mary Sue McDivvott.

Ginny looked at Harry and whispered, "Bill and Fleur look nervous. Fleur's shape has changed and something is going on with her. Percy and Audrey also look nervous, but they always look nervous."

A short while after Ginny whispered this to Harry Bill got up. Everybody looked at him and he cleared his throat and said, "Fleur and I have an announcement. If everything goes well the first of May our little family will get bigger; Fleur is pregnant!" Fleur looked very happy. Molly was beside herself with joy, going over to hug her and announcing to everyone that as far as she was concerned the more grandchildren the better.

As she was saying this Percy and Audrey were getting more and more nervous; finally after some whispered conversations Percy got up and said, "Audrey is also pregnant, and is due the middle of April."

Molly went over and gave Audrey the patented Molly Weasley hug and again was overjoyed.

After a brief while George said, "You must have had sex on your honeymoon! Who would have guessed?"

Percy and Audrey got real red and embarrassed. Angelina looked like she was getting ready to explode at George; he needed to stop this line of talk right now, but before she could say anything George said, "Must not have read the part in the book about birth control, did you?"

Percy shot back, "I would not say too much, George. At least we waited until we were married!"

"I had an excuse, Percy," said George, "I was a mental mess because… because …," George took a huge breath, looked at Angelina with horror in his face, and she grabbed George and held on tight. George was obviously fighting for control. Everybody was quiet for about 4 minutes while George got control of himself. Finally George said in a quiet voice, "It doesn't happen as often, but sometimes I think it never gets any better."

Angelina said under her breath, "Apologize to Percy and Audrey," and George said, "I'm sorry I gave you a hard time," to them.

Percy said, "I should have been more charitable as well."

George was uncharacteristically quiet for some time after that, with a look on his face that told everyone that he was still having a very hard time getting over Fred's death.

Molly had another book, **The Modern Witches Guide to Pregnancy and Lactation.** She gave a copy to Fleur and another one to Audrey, and said, "If you have any problems nursing just ask me or ask Angelina. Angelina has done a fantastic job nursing Fred." Molly was looking right at Audrey when she said this.

The following Thursday at about one in the morning an alarm went off at the Ministry; someone had placed a ward around the Grainger house and it was disturbing the mobile they had placed there. Harry was alerted, and when he was notified what house it was immediately went to the ministry and got the map he had made of the Grainger house before apparating to the Grainger house.

Harry showed the Aurors there the map. Inside were Mr. and Mrs. Grainger, upstairs, and downstairs the fugitive death-eater Goyle and one other person who one of the Aurors identified as one of the stupider snatchers. (There were a lot of Goyles. They were a bad bunch, and stupid, but most of them were either captured or not currently wanted.)

Knowing where the bad guys were and how many made the capture easy. The spell Goyle cast around the house was easily broken and the two were quickly arrested.

The next morning the Daily Prophet had a front page article that said **NEW AUROR TECHNOLOGY CAPTURES GOYLE** Without going into any detail it said that new technology introduced by Harry Potter and Al VanLente had made a quick and quiet capture possible.

The next afternoon Hermione wanted to know more, since the article did say that the capture was at her parents' house. So that evening Harry showed Hermione how to make a map, something she sort of learned how to do after about four frustrating hours of practice.

The next night she tried to make the mapping potions, with absolutely no success.

The next week she tried to make the mapping potions again, with no apparent progress. By the end of the night Hermione was fuming. "It can't be that hard! What's the matter with me?"

"Win-GAR-dee-un lev-ee-OH-sa, Hermione," Ron said with a sarcastic sneer, "win-GAR-dee-un lev-ee-OH-sa."

"Ahhhhhhh boggards," Hermione said, giving Ron a whack. "I probably deserved that. You deserved the whack too, making fun of me!"

"Yes, smartest witch in the world," Ron said. "Let's go home."

"Tease me will you," Hermione said. "You'll pay."

"Not any more than I would if I didn't tease you, Hermione. You're in a foul mood anyway," Ron said.

"So I'll be in a better mood if I get mad at YOU as well as that stupid spell?" Hermione asked.

Harry watched as Ron and Hermione left, poking at each other all the way to the floo Hermione furious at first. Ron was laughing, and by the time they got to the floo Hermione had started to almost laugh too. Ron did that to you, laughed at a situation and got you to laugh along, something the Hermione needed.

All Harry could think of when he saw them leave was how much he missed Ginny. Saturday after the game until Sunday afternoon just wasn't enough, even though they did talk a little during the week.

October 12 there were strange things happening, phones becoming unreachable because of magic, other indications that there were fugitives around, in an area Harry had not mapped. So about noon Harry started mapping forty houses or buildings. Harry was finally finished with the mapping at eight in the morning of Wednesday the 13th. He went home and got about three hours of sleep, and was awakened because of some other buildings needing mapping and his advice about noon. John Dawlish and Ron were both trying to help, but only Harry could make any progress on finding hidden rooms, and he could only do a little.

Harry finally got home about six, had a little dinner, and fell asleep until nine, when all hell broke loose in the area he had been mapping, including in some areas that had not been mapped, and Harry was called out again.

At nine thirty Ginny came bounding in through the floo. "Harry, I have the rest of the evening off, until early tomorrow!" Ginny said.

Mabel said, "Harry and Dobedo out on missions. Very very tired, working hard for two days."

"Boggards and Bollocks," Ginny cried. It was hard enough to get away in the middle of the week, and her chance to see Harry looked like it was going to be ruined. "Will they come in through the floo?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Mistress," Mabel said.

"Can you bring a comfortable chair down here so I can relax here?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, Mistress," Mabel said, and in a flash one of the big comfortable chairs was right before the floo. Ginny waited and waited, finally falling into an uneasy sleep about ten, but waking every hour or so.

At six in the morning two Aurors appeared at the floo with an utterly exhausted and somewhat filthy Harry Potter and an almost as exhausted Dobedo. Mabel quickly appeared and one of the Aurors said, "Put this house elf to bed right away!"

"Dobedo, to beds," Mabel said as she grabbed hold of his hand and they disappeared with a Crack!

"Thank goodness for the mapping spells, Mrs. Potter," one of the Aurors said. "We captured Jugson and Mulciber and about a dozen minor figures we had been looking for, and because of Harry's maps we didn't have even one Auror injured! Fantastic!

"Harry's a little worse for wear, though."

Ginny and the Aurors got Harry up to their bedroom, and Ginny levitated Harry into the shower and got him clean. Harry sort of stayed awake for the shower. When Ginny got Harry down to bed he was shaking, so tired he could not sleep but could not stay awake either. Ginny had put boxers on Harry and she had her undergarments on; she ended up holding Harry for about an hour before he finally relaxed and went to sleep.

It was eight thirty, Ginny was horny as hell, hungry, and at least a half an hour late for the Harpies. Plus she was tired. Ginny took the floo to the Harpies.

Ginny came through the floo at the Harpies mad.

"I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT WAITING FOR HARRY TO GET BACK FROM AN URGENT MISSION. I'M TIRED AND … and HORNY AND … and HUNGRY and in a real bad mood, and if anyone says anything about me being LATE I'm going to be in an EVEN WORSE MOOD!" Ginny yelled.

No one, not even Donna Lionheart, dared to say anything to Ginny.

Harry woke up about one o'clock Thursday afternoon. He had to go to the loo, and he was hungry, although he was still exhausted. He went to the loo, then got a few clothes on and called for Mabel. "Was Ginny here?" he asked.

"Waited all night, but had to leave," Mabel said. "Was late for work. Left in a bad mood."

Harry knew it was hard for Ginny to get off in the middle of the week. This mission had been fantastically successful, but for his and Ginny's personal life it had apparently been a real disaster.

The end of October Harry had read enough about the Marauders Map, and had enough success with simple maps, that he felt he needed to spend some time in Hogwarts with the map. He had created plenty of maps of houses, but often he did not find magic rooms with the maps he had created even though they were sure they were there and even when he knew how to get to one.

Harry decided he was going to have to create a duplicate of the Marauders Map, with all the hidden passageways and strange rooms, before he knew enough to make good plans of the houses. In order to do this he was going to have to go into most of the rooms of the castle, including the student dormitories. Since he was not going on any mission involving the students he was given special permission to visit all the rooms in the castle, including with advanced notification all the boys and girls dormitories.

Harry had not been to Hogwarts since the start of the school year. All of the students remembered Harry showing up with David Jones, but few of the younger students really knew him.

Two of the first years that did know Harry were Tom and Cinnamon Appleleaf. Both had been sorted into Ravenclaw, as they were both very smart, and when they saw Harry they waved, and he waved back. After breakfast they waved again trying to get Harry to come over. Harry went over to the Ravenclaw table and said, "How are my favorite first year students doing, Tom, Cinnamon?"

"We're doing well, Mr. Potter," Tom said.

"I thought the course work would be harder," Cinnamon said. "So far everything has been easy."

"Did they really live with you, Mr. Potter, sir?" one of the first year students asked.

"Yes, for a while after the Battle of Hogwarts," Harry said. "They still live on the same plot of land that my father and mother-in-law live on. I expect to see them some every summer at least."

"Wow," one of the students said to another one.

Harry spent a few minutes talking to Tom and Cinnamon before everyone had to run off to class. Tom and Cinnamon had told other students that they knew Harry and Ginny Potter, but some of the students thought they were making it up or exaggerating how well they knew them, and Harry coming over was really appreciated!

Harry made sure that David Jones knew that Harry would see him later, and every time he visited Harry would meet with David Jones.

Harry could afford to spend about half a day at Hogwarts about 3 times a week, and it took him 6 weeks to get all the spells and other things down to make a duplicate of the Marauders Map, without the "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" spell but with a couple of refinements of his own that would help him in finding hidden rooms.


	7. Ch 7 The birth of Kreacher's son Fletch

BB Ch 7 The birth of Kreacher's son Fletcher

I'v just lost my excellent British Beta. If anyone is interested in making my spelling more British or helping in any way let me know.

Authors on these sites really do write hoping for reviews.

* * *

""Sick little human babies are taken care of" Harry said, "And I do not see why sick little elf babies should not be taken care of as well."

* * *

The Quidditch game the last Saturday in October was long, and tough. Midway through the game Ginny was put in. She seemed to be doing all right until she caught a Bludger in the stomach that put her out of the game. When the game ended at about seven Teddy was already back at the New Burrow with Molly.

Ginny did not fly up to the box after the game like she usually did. When the game was over she had just walked into the box, having changed and had the healers go over her for over an hour.

"How are you doing, love?" Harry asked.

"I've felt better," Ginny said. "I've felt worse, but I'm pretty sore."

Harry looked at Ginny and at the small crowd that was in the box. "Do you just want to go right home?" he asked. "Teddy went back to the New Burrow with Mum over an hour ago."

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and said, "Home," so they took the floo to Grimmauld Place. They went up to their bedroom to make up for not being together much during the week, and carefully made love. They then came down to the Living Room/Library, which was just a much cozier room when it was just the two of them. They were nicely settled when Dobedo knocked. "Come in," said Harry.

"Azalea has had her baby," Dobedo announced.

"That's great news!" Harry replied.

Ginny had been studying Dobedo's facial expressions and body language, and thought that something might be wrong, so she asked, "Is everything all right, Dobe? You look worried."

"Baby small," Dobedo said. "Azalea carried seven months, as long as house elves supposed to be carrying baby. Baby supposed to be two and a half pounds. Fletcher only just under two pounds. Also sickly."

"Can we get help?" asked Harry, always trying to solve a problem.

"Dobedo does not know," Dobedo answered. "Maybe Kreacher knows. Maybe Mrs. Hermione Weasley knows."

"May we see?" asked Ginny.

"Masters can see. Masters can tell parents to throw baby away," Dobedo sullenly remarked.

"NO!" exclaimed Harry. "We will get help! What can we do?"

"Come see," Dobedo said, and he led Harry and Ginny upstairs. They found Azalea asleep in the bed she shared with Kreacher, and next to her the smallest baby either Harry or Ginny had ever seen. Kreacher was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at his mate and baby.

"How is baby Fletcher?" Ginny gently questioned Kreacher.

"Born early this morning," Kreacher replied sadly. "Small, weak. Needs to eat strongly to get big fast, eats a little at a time, not much." Kreacher turned to Harry and Ginny with defeat and resignation in his eyes. "What does master want Kreacher to do? Not good to let house elves waste time on a weak baby."

"NO!" shouted Ginny. "You can't let little Fletcher just die!"

"What will it take to keep little Fletcher alive, to give him a chance at life?" asked Harry.

"Other house elves taking care of Azalea so she can do nothing but take care of Fletcher," Kreacher replied. "A house elf healer, if there is one who knows something about babies."

"We'll do it," Harry sadly said. "Whatever it takes."

A little alarm rang and a groggy Azalea woke up. Kreacher motioned Harry to leave with him, leaving Azalea and Ginny in their room. Ginny saw Azalea wake up Fletcher and put him on her breast to nurse. The tiny baby tentatively nursed a little, but seemed to have a hard time latching on, and he did not seem to be able to take very much milk at a time.

Ginny thought back to how vigorously Teddy had nursed. The first few times Ginny could not believe that a two week old baby could produce that much suction. It was a strange and in the beginning a little painful, until you got used to it. Actually once you got used to it the sensation was quite pleasant, and it was always reassuring when Teddy latched on firmly.

Azalea spent twenty minutes trying to keep Fletcher awake, getting some milk into him. Eventually the baby fell fast asleep again, and Ginny took him and held him and tried to see if she could get a burp out of him. She did get a little burp, and the tiniest bit of milk came back up, before she put Fletcher back down in a tiny crib next to Kreacher and Azalea's bed.

Once they got downstairs Ginny called Hermione. "Hello Hermione," Ginny said on the mobile, still amazed that she was using this mostly Muggle contraption. "Do you have a little time to talk?

"What is on your mind?" asked Hermione.

Ginny said, "Azalea, Kreacher's mate, has had her baby. He is small and not nursing well, and the house elves are worried about him. Is there a house elf healer we could get?"

"We need healers for house elves in Britain," Hermione replied. "There are a few on the continent, but the best are in North America. I'll do some research and give Harry a ring."

"That would be fantastic, Hermione," Ginny said. She hung up the mobile and said to Harry "Hermione is going to try and find the best house elf doctors in the world, and then let you know where they are."

"Great," Harry replied. Harry really wanted to see what they could do for Fletcher.

The next morning Hermione saw Harry and Ginny at the family breakfast at the New Burrow. "I think I have found out where Kreacher and Azalea need to take the baby," Hermione said. "Mayo's Magical Medical Clinic in an out of the way place in North America." Hermione brought out a map and pointed out where Rochester, Minnesota was.

Harry was incredulous. "What is a magical hospital doing there?" he asked.

"One of the best Muggle hospitals in the world is there," Hermione said. "It doesn't make any sense. It's cold in the winter and hot in the summer and nothing is close. For house elves and certain magical illnesses and injuries nothing in the world comes close."

"What do we have to do?" asked Harry.

"I've already contacted Mayo Magical, and as soon as Azalea and Fletcher show up they will see them. I said you would pay for it. I've also contacted St. Mungo's. They have a medical transport ready for us, something that four wizards can take through the floo network to Rochester. The last, well it's a closet not a floo in North America, but the last closed comes out right at the main reception of Mayo Magical."

"Who all has to go?" asked Harry.

"You really ought to go," Hermione said to Harry. "You don't have to stay, but no one at St. Mungo's can believe you are making such a fuss over a sick baby house elf."

"What happens to baby house elves when they get sick?" asked Harry, worried that he knew what the answer was going to be.

"They die, or sometimes the masters kill them," Hermione said, defiance in her voice, "IT'S WRONG, of course. That's why this is so important!"

Fleur added, "Arry, remember, the Arry and Ginny Potter foundation donated money to help fund the house elf area. I told you about it, and even went to the dedication. You should be proud of all you are doing for the good of house elves."

"I'm glad you are taking care of that," Harry said. "I think I remember you telling me about it, and I'm happy the foundation is doing some good for house elves."

Bill told Harry, "You ought to have Cindy go along if you want people to know how house elves should be treated. You are, to quote Kreacher, being very subversive in how you are treating Fletcher and how you want house elves treated by taking a sick house elf to any kind of hospital, not to mention one on another continent."

"I guess I should," Harry said, worried that he would get more attention than he wanted but knowing that Bill was right about wanting to be an example of house elves should be treated.

Monday morning first thing Harry went to Kingsley's office. As usual he was waved in.

"I need to take my house elves and their baby to Mayo Magical Medical in North America," Harry said. "The baby is sick. Hermione says I do not need to stay long, just long enough to let Mayo Magical know that I am serious about wanting the baby healed, no matter the cost."

"Another big change in the treatment of house elves," Kingsley said. "I approve. You are doing more for the magical community in Great Britain and the Continent by doing these type of things than by all the talking in the world."

"Thank you, Kingsley," Harry said.

Harry then approached Gawain Robards office. Again he was waved in.

"I need to take my house elves and their baby to Mayo Magical Medical in North America," Harry said. "The baby is sick. Hermione says I do not need to stay long, just long enough to let Mayo Magical know that I am serious about wanting the baby healed, no matter the cost."

"You're doing this for a HOUSE ELF BABY?" Gawain asked incredulously. "I've never heard of anyone being that worried about a house elf baby."

"You want me to have them just throw the baby away in the trash?" Harry said.

"Well, no," Gawain said. "That's a little extreme. It's just real strange treating house elves as PEOPLE, instead of treating them like house elves."

"They are not just THINGS," Harry said. "They are beings with feelings too, even if they have been ordered not to express them."

"I guess you're right, Harry," Gawain replied. "Lots of things are changing. I'm just having a hard time adjusting to all the changes."

Gawain motioned for Harry to sit down. "I've been an Auror for a lot of years," Gawain Robards said. "In all that time I was told not to worry about house elves and goblins. House elves were the property of the owners, and it did not matter what the owners did we had no business getting involved.

"We knew, of course, that some witches and wizards were cruel or worse to their house elves, but we just did not have to do anything about it. I'm not saying what we did was right. I'm just a little worried that we are going to have to enforce laws on house elf rights, and have house elves testify at trials, and witches and wizards will be on opposite sides and we will have a big mess on our hands.

"You are probably doing the right thing, I guess, but it's going to cause a lot of problems."

Tuesday afternoon Harry, accompanied by Cindy and Henry plus the house elves, found themselves on the 3 ½ floor of one of the medical office buildings of the Mayo Clinic, at Mayo Magical Medical. They were greeted by an Elf, and Harry could see by the sign that her name was Delores Joseson EA. There were two other elves and two witches who greeted Fletcher, Kreacher and Azalea and took charge of them.

"Fletcher, Kreacher and Azalea can go right in," she said waving the house elf family in. "I have some paperwork for you to fill in, Harry."

Harry filled in the paperwork saying that he was financially and otherwise responsible for the entire family. When asked for status, free, owned, affiliated, or other, Harry asked, "How many categories of house elves are there. At Hogwarts I thought there were only owned and free, and house elves really did not want to be free."

"Oh it's much more complicated than that," Delores said. "Look at the house elves on staff here. Some are totally free, most of them with the last name FreeElf although some have taken surnames like we have.

"Others, like my husband and myself, are formally affiliated with a group. Like being members of a co-op or credit union, we belong to each other and to the practice. In this case the practice is owned partly by a group of witches and wizards and partly by us Elves. In practice we are pretty free but legally we are not actually free. We have given ourselves surnames too, sort of a step on our way to freedom."

"That's why you are Joe-see-son?" Harry asked, sounding out the name.

"Ho-say-son" Delores, said, "Spanish" She looked at the paperwork again, looked at the scar on his forehead, and then looked down again. "Excuse me, Mr. … Sir. … Potter Sir," she said as she quickly got up and went out a door, holding the paperwork.

'What now,' thought Harry. He knew he had been recognized. He had seen plenty of people look at his scar and then change the way they treated him. A short time later an elderly witch came bustling through the door, followed by the elf Delores Joseson and another witch and wizard.

"I am Artemis Felion, the director of Mayo Magical Medical," the witch said. "We are extremely grateful for the house elf floor. It has made such a difference already in the treatment of house elves. We can't have you paying for treatment, not after you gave the money for the whole house elf floor."

"How are we going to tell people how important it is to take care of house elves if witches and wizards don't pay for it?" Harry asked. "That's the only reason I'm letting Cindy document this. I sure don't need any more publicity."

Artemis looked at Cindy and Henry, and after conferring with the two people who accompanied her, finally agreed to let Harry Potter pay for the treatment of his house elf. When they were done she said, "We are going up to floor 7 ½, to the Elf area. You've never been up there, have you?"

"No, I never have," Harry said. He and the small group accompanying him got in an elevator and took it up to floor 7 ½. When he got out he was greeted by a large painting of himself, holding Ginny's hand, looking at Dobby's grave. The sign over the desk said **The Harry and Ginny Potter House Elf Treatment Area. **_The money that build and equipped this entire floor was given by the Harry and Ginny Potter Foundation, Fleur Isabella Delacour Weasley, trustee, in honor of Dobby, the free house elf who gave his live to save Harry Potter's life._

DOBBY! Harry started to tear up, remembering how Dobby saved all their lives. He had so very much to be grateful for, and Dobby was certainly one being who he would always be grateful for.

Artemis announced to about twenty house elves and ten witches and wizards in the waiting area, "I want to introduce Harry Potter, the person who donated the money to build this floor."

There was a moment of stunned silence. Then a little girl of about five or six ran over to Harry and said, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou. My Twinkie, my house elf, was sick and now she is getting better because we brought her here." The little girl gave Harry's legs a big hug. Harry sat down and hugged the little girl, and they spent a few minutes talking about her and her house elf.

One witch or wizard, one house elf after another, told Harry about their sick house elves and what a difference having a House Elf Treatment area, a whole floor, meant to them and to the house elf that was being treated there. Harry spent the next hour talking to house elves, many with heart rendering stories of how they or their house elves had been treated, and how much difference the House Elf Treatment Area had made in their lives. Of course Cindy made sure she had the entire story, and got the names and how to get in touch with all the house elves and the witches and wizards so she could write follow up stories.

About an hour later a kindly looking witch came out. "May I speak to you alone, Mr. Potter?" she said, and she let him to a small conference room.

"We want to spend a couple of days doing tests," the witch said. "I can tell you right now that it looks like your house elves have a very weak baby that will not live very long. With lots of good care he may live a year or two, or he could die at any time."

"Sick little human babies are taken care of," Harry said, "And I do not see why sick little elf babies should not be taken care of as well."

"As long as that is the reason you are doing it we will do everything in our power to make sure Fletcher has a comfortable and happy life, and lives as long as he can as comfortably and as happily as he can," the witch said.

"Throwing sickly elf babies away is wrong!" Harry said.

"I agree with you," the witch said, "But everyone does not. There really is no reason for you to stay here. We will send your elf family home as soon as we can."

"Thank you," Harry said.

"Thank you for caring enough to bring them here," the witch responded. "And thank you for giving the money to build this treatment area! It has made such a difference for the house elves who are treated here and for those of us who care for them."

"You are very welcome," Harry said. If some of the excess of money he had could do good for other people that was all the thanks he needed, and he left the clinic feeling good about that at least.

The second Saturday in November Harry and Ginny were down in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. The weather was bad, and Ginny had played through some of the worst weather she could remember. They had gone to their bedroom as soon as they arrived at home, to make up for not seeing each other and 'get warm' in bed with each other.

"I still haven't warmed up from the game," Ginny said. "And after the workout we had upstairs that is saying a lot!"

"I can't say I'm all that eager to go out myself," Harry said. "I feel like I've been halfway around the world this week, and staying in suits me just fine."

"Mabel," called Ginny. "The house elf appeared with a crack. "Could you fix us a dinner, some of your famous soup, the kind that is different each time because you use whatever we have in the house, please."

"Soup takes time, an hour to blend and be good," Mabel said.

"That's fine," Ginny replied, and Harry agreed "An hour would be fine. Even more if it takes you a little longer."

Harry and Ginny went up to the Living Room/Library. A little over an hour later Mabel walked into the room. Mabel looked like she wanted to say something. "You can talk to us, Mabel," Harry gently said. "You may work for me, but you are not a slave, and I want to know what you are thinking."

"Fletcher," Mable said, with tears starting to form. "Why you care for Fletcher?"

Harry answered, "We care for Kreacher, and Azalea, and Dobedo, and you. You are not possessions, you are beings like us, with feelings. Kreacher and Azalea had a baby, not a thing but a baby, and the baby is sick, so we are going to do everything we can to make the baby well, because we love Kreacher and Azalea. We would do the same for you."

"Mabel owned by farm family, when Mabel was young," Mabel said. "Not the worst. With a newborn baby at harvest. Stopped to feed the baby, and master said 'No stopping during harvest.' Saw the baby and took and threw her into the scrap with the parts of the harvest that were damaged, to be ground up for fertilizer, and told Mabel to get back to work. House elves have to obey."

Mabel was standing right in front of Harry, and he pulled her into his arms and said, "That's just horrible! You must have cried and cried over that poor baby."

"House elves ordered not to cry, just work," Mabel said.

"You may cry if you want to," Harry said.

Mable took a deep breath and let out a huge wail, sending up a cry of total agony. It seemed to Harry and Ginny like years and years of built up grief came pouring out, about ten minutes worth of grief, before Mabel stopped and said, "The soup is ready."

"We can feed ourselves," Ginny gently said. "We can wash the dishes. You go and have a good cry."

Ginny noticed Dobedo standing watching. Dobedo said, "Dobedo take grandmum up to her bedroom, and we both cry, for all the bad masters, and for the good Harry and Ginny Potter, and Hermione Grainger. Thank you."

Mable looked at Harry, and hugged him again, and said, "Thank you" in a voice so soft it could hardly be heard, and then went over to Ginny and hugged her and said another, "Thank you" in the same tiny voice. Mable then started to cry again, a much quieter cry. Dobedo took his grandmother's hand and together they slowly walked upstairs.

November 18 Harry walked into the office to be met by a jubilant John Dawlish. "Last night a team of us used your maps to capture Nott. There was one area where we needed to know if anyone was there, and I made a map, not a very good one mind you, but it was good enough and we did find someone there and captured him! Didn't even have to wake you up! Need more blank map paper though."

Everybody in the office was thrilled by this development. Harry went back to his house and made more mapping paper, and made sure Ron and John Dawlish each has a small supply of it. Harry still was the only one who could make mapping paper.

The obvious raids on Muggles or Muggle born diminished until it was hard to tell if the problems were just background violence that would happen even if all the death eaters were captured. There were a few more episodes in France, but as they began to use the mobile phones and other advanced technology in France a couple of known French sympathizers of Voldemort were captured and the level of violence diminished there as well.

There was still no sign of the Lestrange brothers and others, including Delores Umbridge. Harry had a very personal grudge against Delores, since she not only caused the scar on his hand but was one of the people causing Ginny's scars.

November 20 was not a particularly long game, but it was not a pleasant one. The weather was bad, worse than the week before, and the contest was rougher and less sportsmanlike than usual. Somewhat to both of their surprise Ginny and Donna Lionheart were naturals together on the Quidditch pitch, so although Ginny was not a starter she was getting a fair amount of playing time.

Ginny and Donna were both playing at the end of the game, and when the game ended they both flew down to the players bench exhausted. As they sat down Ginny saw Bill Lionheart come up and present Donna with a small bouquet of roses, saying, "Happy Birthday, Donna."

Donna said, "I'm thirty five, Bill."

"I know you are, Donna," Bill replied.

"We were going to save enough money with both of us playing that I could retire and we could start a family when I was thirty five," Donna said.

"We still could," Bill said. "We'd have to be more careful with our money but we still could."

"I don't know, Bill," Donna said. "I just don't know."

"I can do stuff, Donna," Bill said. "I know I'm slower but I can do stuff. I'm working at St. Mungo's. I'm helping people. It's not famous work but it's important. Come and see."

"I do love you, Bill," Donna said. "I know we have to plan for a life after Quidditch. When you got hurt my timetable was just all messed up and I'm not sure I can face … Bill, I'm doing my best."

"So am I, Donna," Bill said. "So am I. So am I. I love you."

Bill held Donna, and Donna cried real tears. Ginny quietly left Bill and Donna. There was more to Donna Lionheart that the bitch that yelled at other players, obviously.


	8. Ch 8 All it takes is like

Ch 8 All it takes is like

_My British beta has gone back to school, so if you are a native speaker of the British version of English instead of the American version and would be willing to help I would be grateful. A reader plus FriendofMolly pointed out a major mistake involving the Zabini family, who has vanishes from the story (thanks to find and replace in Word.) I do make mistakes. _

_Of course I don't own any of the Potter characters, but am grateful that Rowling lets us play in her sandbox. Some authors don't. _

* * *

Sunday Bill told Harry, "I have information about the Parkinson's. Come over to the office after your Monday meetings."

Late in the morning Harry was at Bill's office. "Just because you are in Slytherin does not mean you are rich," Bill said, "although the money and property the Parkinson's have is very old money. They make wands, at least the wooden part. Wand makers are not usually wood workers. They buy the wood part of the wands from all over the world, and the magic cores, put them together, and with spells and wand making wands make magic wands.

"The Parkinson family did a favor for the crown over 1200 years ago, and was given permission to harvest select trees from crown properties. Some of the areas are old Druid sites, and there is magic in some of the trees. They do it an isolated tree at a time, so the Muggles don't notice. It's tied to the family, and it's nothing they can sell to someone else. The house is also tied in with the family, and can't be sold.

"What can be sold are the wand making and woodworking business, and the house elves. We are buying both. You need to be at the closing of the sale to take possession of the house elves, you and Kreacher, because the house elves are going to become Potter/Weasley house elves."

"Any better idea of why the Parkinson's are so anxious for money?" Harry asked.

"Your guess that it is for ransom is still the best guess," Bill said.

"Once we own the house elves I hope we find out more," Harry said.

Tuesday afternoon Harry met Bill at Bill's office. "Let's take a car to the Parkinson property," Bill said.

Outside was the red Cadillac and Boris and Natasha. Once Bill, Harry and Kreacher got into the car Boris disillusioned it and then flew it to the Parkinson property. "It looks like there is more value that could be gotten out of the business, if Peter just harvested more wood and it was used for more than just wands," Boris said in his best American accent. "We could use some of the more exotic wood in the other woodworking business."

"I don't really care if the Parkinson business makes money, if we can capture the remaining death eaters," Harry said.

Bill promptly replied, "I care. It is my job to make you money, if I can."

"And then I give it away, like to the house elf area at Mayo Magical Medical," Harry kidded.

"Something like that," Bill cheerfully admitted. "You and Fleur. I'm going to miss her when she's not working full time."

Bill never complained about a growing up poor, but Harry wondered if the reason Bill had gone into banking was to make sure he was not as poor as his parents. It looked like Bill was going to end up quite wealthy himself, because of his ability to manage the Potter Estates businesses.

The Parkinson 'estate' consisted of a modest sized house just inside crown property, hidden from Muggles, and a modest sized group of workshop buildings maybe a hundred feet away. It looked like all the machinery was either Goblin made or highly modified Muggle machinery that was powered by magic. Both Peter and Pricilla were in work robes, as were Peter's mother and father, and it was apparent that they were not just owners but actually did much of the work. Peter's Grandmother Carmella Capper and her husband were also there, in everyday robes but not robes made for working in the workshop. Carmella Capper was on the Wizengamot, and Harry's impression of her was of a person trying always to be on the winning side, with no firm beliefs of her own.

Bill explained to Harry, "Sometimes the family inheritance passed through the female line; the original ancestor who did the favor for the crown was not a Parkinson, and it may have been a witch not a wizard."

Once all the contracts were signed and the money was delivered to the Parkinson's Kreacher said, "Needs to meet with all house elves." He led the six house elves a short distance away, and before long there were the cracks of house elves disappearing.

"Need to go ofer ze books sum more," Boris said in his atrocious accent.

"Ve goink to inventory ze wood, dollink," Natasha said to Peter.

"Can we do all that tomorrow, please," Peter said. "Pricilla and I urgently need the money." It was obvious that both Peter and Pricilla were extremely upset over something. Peter's parents were also upset, but they said very little.

"It's about Pansy, isn't it," Harry said. All of the Parkinsons got even more nervous, if that was possible, but said nothing.

"We will be here tomorrow at eight in the morning," Bill said.

That evening Harry ate with Kreacher and Dobedo and one other house elf. "Oak, head house elf at Parkinson estate," Kreacher said as he introduced Harry to the elf. Oak the house elf had on a new uniform. It looked similar to the Potter/Weasley uniforms, but not identical, and in the center it just had a P.

"Work uniform too," Oak proudly said. "Much better for house elves to work in."

"You work for me now, for me and for Kreacher," Harry said. "We need to know what is going on at the Parkinson household. We think Pansy has been kidnapped, but we don't know for sure and don't know any more."

"House elves too," Oak said. "Thinks but not knows. Money goes but house elves not know how or why."

"Do you always know where I am?" Harry asked Kreacher.

"Always knows where master is," Kreacher replied and Dobedo nodded that he did as well.

"Do any of the Parkinson house elves know where Pansy is?" Harry asked.

Oak shook his head no.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"No," Oak said, and then looked like he was searching for a word. "No … loves?"

Harry said, "So if a master is bad to you it's not possible to find them."

"Hate acceptable," Kreacher said. "Has to knows master or mistress."

Harry looked at Oak and asked, "No one at the Parkinson knows you elves?"

"Everyone knows names except Pansy and Pricilla," Oak said. "We not talk to them and they not talk to us. No love no hate no nothing, just not know us and we not know them."

Harry looked at the house elves and thought. He finally said, "If every student at Hogwarts got to know one house elf, maybe have two or three house elves for every house, and all the students got to know them, then if they were in trouble that house elf, could they find the student?"

Kreacher looked at Harry. "Maybe. If they know to call. Subversive. Hogwarts house elves serve, not be seen."

"The students should know and appreciate, and thank all the house elves who have served them," Harry said. "This should be good for the house elves, to be thanked, and good for the students. It should give the students a little more protection too."

"Student has to know name, know look," Kreacher said.

"I would hope they would get to like the house elf serving them, doing their laundry and cleaning the rooms," Harry said.

"All it takes is like, and house elf can find," Kreacher said. "If student calls, if student asks by name."

Harry did not get much additional information about Pansy that evening, although he learned more than he needed to know about the business of making the wood for wands.

Thursday Harry was with the Marcellettis' at a place where an attack had taken place, and Harry was getting ready to map it, when Kreacher and Oak suddenly appeared.

Kreacher looked at Oak and said, "Must tell owner Harry Potter, friend of house elves and Goblins. Must tell!"

"Ordered not to," Oak said. He looked at Harry and asked, "Must tell new owner if old owner says not to tell?"

Harry could tell he was going to order Oak to violate his loyalty to his old owners, but he felt he had to. "You must tell me everything, Oak," Harry said.

Oak was shaking as he spoke. "Old master and mistress left this morning, as work supposed to start. Came back an hour later with dead baby. Elves know is grandson, is Pansy's baby, but no Pansy. Old master and mistress will not talk."

Harry turned to the Marcellettis and said, "I need to go to the Parkinson's. Jim and Dobedo will go along with me."

"We will come with you too," Mike said. "This will wait, but the Parkinsons may be a good lead."

Everybody apparated to the Parkinson property. Harry knocked on the door, and finally told Oak, "Let us in." Oak opened the door and the assembled crowd went into the house. Oak walked right into the dining room, where Peter and Pricilla were staring at the dead baby. Peter's parents were looking at each other, tears just starting, trying not to look at the scene before them. Peter's grandparents were just outside the dining room sitting down on a pair of small hard backed chairs talking quietly to each other, the horror of what they had seen evident in their faces and gestures as well.

"I need to know what happened," Harry said. "You have been too secretive about Pansy's kidnapping for too long, and look what it has gotten you."

"You can't tell!" Peter said. "They told us they would kill us if we told anyone anything!"

"Did you tell the kidnappers how you got the money you must have just delivered to them?" Harry asked.

"No," Peter said. "Please don't publicize it. Don't make anything public."

"I don't like it," Harry said. "How can we get the magical community to help us find Pansy if we don't even acknowledge she is missing?"

"They'll kill her, just like they killed that Jones girl, if we tell," Peter insisted.

"So you've gotten a dead grandson, and we are no closer to locating Pansy than we were a year ago," Harry replied. At this Pricilla burst into tears.

"I need to get someone over here to do an autopsy on the baby, but we will do it here and keep it secret," Harry said. He turned to the Marcelletti's and Marcy said she would go to the Ministry and come back with the forensic witch. A short time later the forensic witch was back. She spent about half an hour going over the baby, took some samples, and then turned to talk to everyone.

"The baby died from the Crustaceous Curse," she announced. "From as often as it has been used on the baby I would think that anytime the poor little baby fussed someone cursed him. It must have been an awful experience for the baby and, I would think, the mother. I don't have much other evidence to go on. I did take enough blood to do a Muggle DNA test so if we catch the people who did this we can tell who the father is."

Peter pleaded again, "Please keep everything secret or they will kill Pansy."

"We will keep everything secret for now," Harry said, "as long as you cooperate fully with the investigation."

Harry and his team spent a couple of hours debriefing Peter and Pricilla and the rest of the family, but at the end of that time they were no closer to locating the hideout of the Lestrange brothers and others. They were reasonably sure that the Lestrange brothers were involved, however.

November 27 was Ginny's last Quidditch game until March. Formal training would start in February, but if you wanted to stay in shape you had to work out in the Harpies gym or some other gym almost every day, and schedule informal practices with team mates 2 or 3 times a week. You were a lot freer than during the normal training and season times, but not really free. Ginny was explaining this to Harry Saturday evening after Teddy was in bed, and Harry finally asked Ginny what had been bothering him since she had started with the Harpies. "Ginny, how much do you weigh now."

Ginny looked a little defensive, and said, "The team healer said my weight was fine for someone who had been training as hard as I have."

Harry answered, "I'm not saying you're unhealthy. I've just noticed that I can see your ribs, you are obviously much lighter than when we were first married."

Ginny said, "I'm 89 or 90 pounds. But I still have breasts, they are just smaller. I still have hips, they are just smaller. Everything is a little smaller." Harry thought the breasts were a lot smaller, but some of the Harpies were so thin that they did not have any visible breasts at all. Over the next few weeks it came out that Ginny's periods had also stopped. She had developed the body of women who were exercising to build up tremendous stamina. It was not unhealthy, but you were too thin to get pregnant.

Harry did not say much. This was Ginny's dream, and if he preferred a Ginny with a little more padding, her sexual drive had not diminished. They even had a few occasions to try a little more of what his mother-in-law's book had described, although they were hardly as adventuresome as Hermione and Ron.

"Harry," Ginny said, "I am closer than ever to getting some serious playing time. One of the veteran chasers is retiring, actually being retired, and will not be back after the winter break. I'm almost certainly going to move into the 2nd group of chasers instead of Carla. Carla's not a bad chaser, but I'm not sure if she is going to be back next year.

"Donna Lionheart and I are naturals together! Sometimes I hate that bitch and sometimes I think I feel sorry for her. She's a really good player and there is a lot more going on in her life than you see at first, with Bill and I think more than that. Harry, life is just a lot more complicated than you think at first."

Harry never felt that life was all that simple. Attending the same school as his cousin, navigating the minefields around the Dursley home, not to mention the challenges of the Hogwarts years. He turned his attention back to Ginny.

Ginny continued, "Mary Sue is seriously talking about retiring the end of the spring season and becoming an Auror. I think that the job was only part of the attraction."

"You think that maybe Patrick Prewett is maybe more of an attraction than the job?" Harry asked, grinning at Ginny.

"I would almost be more surprised if Mary Sue didn't become Mary Sue Prewett soon," Ginny giggled. "She's got it bad. Real bad. If Mary Sue leaves I think that I will get more playing time in the spring, and will probably be first alternate or maybe even a starter next season.

"There is one problem with my opportunity to get more playing time. Instead of exercising part time during the off time I am going to be exercising and then spending extra time practicing with Mary Sue, Carla, and Donna Lionheart. Donna in particular is not only eager to spend extra time practicing but is really pushing me to spend most of my free time flying."

"Good for your career," Harry said.

"Hard on US," Ginny said. "I'm supposed to be married, and I am, and after me complaining about how little you were there for me when I was at Hogwarts I have hardly been here for YOU!"

"The Harpies have you for a few years, but I have you for a lifetime," Harry said. "Any time you get tired of it quit.

"I have two classes I have to take. Could you come with me to San Francisco while I take the Magic & Muggle Technology class in January?"

"I couldn't commute back to England," Ginny said. "It is just too far and too complicated. I could however commute to the **Fitchburg Finches** in Massachusetts, although it takes about half an hour each way. The Firebolt Broom Company wants to show off the Special Edition.

"Hudson Harrison volunteered to visit the Finches a couple of times to help further adjust my broom and maybe sell a couple of Special Editions as well. He is trying to talk me into visiting a couple of the other teams, to combine practice with selling."

So by the end of November it was arranged, and on Sunday January 9 after the usual breakfast Harry and Ginny were going to go to San Francisco, Harry for classes, Ginny to commute and practice with some of the Finches.

Wednesday afternoon the first of December Harry arrived back at the Ministry to find Terence Higgs waiting to see him. "He won't talk to anyone else," one of the other Aurors told Harry. This was not unusual; Harry was frequently the only one people wanted to talk to.

Harry led Terence into a private conference room and obviously did some privacy spells. Dobedo was in the room, but Terence did not object. To most wizards, pure blooded wizards especially, house elves were all but invisible anyway.

"How can I help you?" Harry asked.

"I am engaged to Tracy Davis," Terence said. "She told me two days ago that she was going to meet with Pansy Parkinson. She had letters from Pansy saying she was just in hiding, because she didn't like her father, but that she was fine. I told her I thought that it was a real bad idea to go alone to meet with Pansy, but she told me that Pansy would not meet with her if anyone else was along.

"I couldn't get in touch with her all yesterday, and last night her parents looked like they were panicking. They would not tell me anything. When I asked if Tracy had been kidnapped they pleaded with me not to tell anyone or suggest it."

"Pansy has been kidnapped," Harry said. "Her parents don't want anyone to know about it either. If we had publicized it then Tracy wouldn't have gone to meet her, and we would have one less kidnapped person."

"What can we do about it?" Terence asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to talk to Tracy's parents and to Pansy's again." Harry replied. "What do you know about Pansy?"

"I didn't know her that well, but Tracy did, and she told me some things. Pansy really wanted to marry Draco, and let Draco have sex with her trying to keep him. I think it was the first time for both of them, and they went at it for a while. Draco told me he never had any intention of marrying 'that cow' as he called her, but that she was good enough ass for the first one.

"Pansy was real upset with Draco when they broke up. I don't think she had much luck attracting other boys after Draco, although at least one other boy had sex with her."

"What do you know about Tracy?" Harry asked.

"That she and her family work hard. They have a little gold and some property, but not a lot. They live in Hogsmeade, work as employees in a couple of the stores, have a greenhouse and some outdoor gardens and raise vegetables and herbs, other mostly edible things."

"What's the family like?"

"Four generations. Tracy is the middle child, with an older sister that is married and not living in Hogsmeade and a younger brother. They all live in a rambling warren of a house; it's big but it's hardly a mansion or even a real nice home.

"Only one sibling in each generation usually stays at the property and inherits the property. If Tracy and I got married we were going to move to London where my family lives and works. I get along pretty well with her mum and dad. They asked me not to tell anyone about Tracy, but I just couldn't keep quiet. They say that their house is watched, and that if you or anyone goes over to talk to them they may kill Tracy. When I said 'so she has been kidnapped' they panicked, wouldn't confirm or deny anything, just pleaded that I not tell anyone. "

Harry talked more to Terence but really didn't learn much more.

Since Ron was living in Hogsmeade Harry asked Ron, "Do you know the Davis family?"

"Everybody in Hogsmeade knows the Davis family," Ron said. "They are almost always willing to work in the stores or anywhere to make some Galleons."

"Tracy has been kidnapped, we think by the same people who kidnapped Pansy," Harry said. The kidnappers threatened to kill Tracy if they told anyone. I got this from Tracy's fiancé, Terence Higgs. Is there a way you could talk to one of them, have them come to your store?" asked Harry.

"It's not my store," Ron said, "Damn! I wish it was my store." Ron thought some, then his eyes got bright and he said, "Root vegetables! Davis grows the best rutabaga, excellent squash, stuff Hermione can put in the crackpot."

"In the what?" Harry asked.

"This pot Hermione uses," Ron explained. "She puts stuff in it the evening before or in the morning, and when we get back the apartment smells like food and we have a hot meal waiting for us."

"A crock pot?" Harry asked.

"Maybe that's it," Ron admitted. "I always call it a crackpot cause I thought it was a crackpot idea, but the stuff's pretty good."

Harry shook his head at Ron's remarks. "Ron, use your crackpot ideas to establish a relationship with the Davis family."

Later that day Harry stuck his head into Hermione's office and said, "I hear you're cooking meals in a crackpot."

"Crockpot," Hermione said. "You've been talking to Ron."

"When I heard that you were cooking in a crackpot I thought it was a crock," Harry said.

"And the point of this conversation is?' Hermione asked.

"Just that your crockpot may help us solve a crime," Harry said, "but I'll let Ron explain it to you."

"Why do I put up with you idiots?" Hermione said, a big smile on her face.


	9. Ch 9 First String

Ch 9 First String

_The starting Chasers are going to be Mrs. Donna Lionheart, Miss Tristan Brown, and Mrs. Ginny Potter. _

* * *

The first Friday in December (Dec 3, 1999) Harry and Ginny were having dinner, and Ginny asked Harry "What happens to the money I earn?"

Harry said, "I think it goes into an account at Gringotts. Our finances are real complex. Why do you want to know?"

Ginny said, "Mum always took care of paying bills and buying stuff when we were growing up. I know she always had to be so careful, and there was never enough money. We had a couple of Christmas's without a single purchased present. There was even one, when I was seven, when the only present was a doll house for me. All my brothers were so happy and mom and dad were crying. I think my brothers somehow found the money to buy it for me.

"I know Hermione is taking care of finances for herself and for Ron since they moved in together. I know they are OK, but they have to be very careful with their money, and they could not buy a house now.

"I have all the money I need, and never have to think about it. I want to buy Christmas presents with my own money, but there wasn't any change in how money was … I don't know, I never saw any money being paid to me once I started to earn money, and it feels funny. I guess in some way since we are married I should not want my own money, but it would be nice to know I was spending money that I had earned."

Harry said, "I'm sure Bill can help us set up something so you have money you can call your own, so you can say 'I bought that.'"

Ginny looked a little concerned. "Harry, you don't mind?"

Harry said, "Why should I mind, Ginny. I love you. You're living your dream of playing for the Harpies. Neither of us thinks it will last forever, so enjoy it while you can, and enjoying having your own money to spend. The famous Ginny Potter of the Holyhead Harpies."

Ginny got the exasperated look on her face Harry knew well, and she said, "I always imagined 'Ginny Weasley of the Harpies' as the same time as I was imagining being Ginny Potter. Silly. Not very realistic."

"Play as Ginny Weasley Potter," said Harry. "Play as Ginny Weasley."

"That would be silly at this point," said Ginny. "Everybody knows me as Ginny Potter now."

Ginny looked at Harry some more, and he could tell she had more on her mind. He kept quiet and waited for her to speak, and she said, "It's like this. I have spent a lot of time talking to the first year players. Less than half of the first year players make it, so the pressure is pretty bad, and I feel sorry for them. And I have spent a lot of time with Mary Sue. With another one of the Chasers being released, a 2nd squad player who has never quite made it to first squad status, and with Mary Sue almost certain to be leaving, I will be on the 2nd squad when we start again in the spring, and maybe even the starting team next fall. It's really unusual for a first year to become a starter, even in the spring. Playing a year with the Firebolt Special Edition really helped, Harry. Thank you again. Its one of the reasons I am living my dream.

"Well," and Ginny paused and looked at Harry, "when we come back to exercise we come at different times, and I have been working out with 2 veteran players, and talking to them. Neither of them is married, although one has a steady boyfriend, a Quidditch player on another team. They share an apartment, and are talking about getting married when they retire. If she retires first it will be easy, but if he retires first she is not sure if they will get married right away or wait until she retires to get married.

"Getting on and staying on the Harpies takes a LOT of work, and from what the veteran players say it does NOT get any easier. I love flying and love the teamwork, and I don't even mind the exercise but I never imagined how much work it would be. I thought playing for the Harpies would be fun and it is but I never imagined how many nights I would drag myself to bed exhausted. Some of the nights I have not come home I was so tired I could hardly move, and I took a shower and was very glad I could walk to my room and just fall asleep, and then get up in the morning and do it all over again."

Ginny got quiet again. Finally she quietly said, "I miss Teddy. I miss being a mum. I miss YOU when we are not together. August was hard, and I may have to do something very similar in February if I am really going to be on the 2nd squad and get lots of playing time.

"Can we go up to the drawing room and talk?"

Harry stood up and took Ginny's hand, and they climbed up the stairs to the drawing room, sat in a love seat, and Ginny leaded against Harry. He put his arm around her and they snuggled up against each other. Then Ginny started talking again, not looking at Harry just snuggling up against him.

"I had a very long talk with Gwen today. She talks to every player in December or January. Long talks. About us. She asked about you, and our marriage, and how we were getting along. She asked about children, about Teddy and when we were going to start a family. I said we were thinking maybe in five or six or seven years or so, and she said 'Well I'll have you for four or five or six years. That's good.' I thought she would be upset that I was not going to play longer, but she was not. She said you need a life outside of Quidditch.

"She asked about Mary Sue and Patrick. She said 'I would have liked to keep Mary Sue another couple of years, but she is moving on with her life, and that is good.' Gwen really cares for all her players, not just as players but as people.

"Gwen is really worried about Donna Lionheart."

Ginny stopped speaking, pulled away from Harry and looked at him and said, "I love you. I really love you. You are just going to have to put up with me for years and years and years."

Harry answered, "I love you too. These last months with you have been the happiest of my life."

Ginny started to wind up, "You are just going to have to put up with me. Harry, after we got engaged and I started thinking and I know I do more doing than thinking but I was thinking about how long some of my relatives had lived and how we could if we both lived a long time be married over 100 years and here I was only 16 and what was I doing getting married and I love you and I would do it all over again and Gwen and the other girls have been giving me so much to think about."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other as she started to collect her thoughts, and then she said, "I was talking about Donna Lionheart. She does not have anything in her life except Quidditch. Gwen said she would not make a good coach because she knows plays but she does not know people. She pushes people too hard sometimes, and herself. She pushes me until I hurt, and I know it is the best thing for me, but sometimes she pushes so hard and is so mean and nasty, like all there is in life is winning at Quidditch.

"She still does not see how foolish Bill was when he got hurt, well he got hurt over and over at Hogwarts and then as a professional, not realizing that Quidditch is just a game but when you get a career ending head injury it is for the rest of your life but to Donna winning the game is everything. The league really does have a good system for taking care of players that are hurt, …

"Harry … When Bill got hurt Gwen told Donna that she was not going to play another game until she had seen him and he was better and they made some decisions, and then the two general managers got together and Bill's care was transferred over to the Harpies, and Bill and Donna had been living together but they got married so she had legal responsibility for him and it was easier for her and the Harpies to manage his care, and he is really a lot worse off than you would think when you see him, you only see him when he is functioning, and they have two house elves so someone is with him all the time, and Donna really loves him but Gwen says she is not much of a care giver and it is really going to be hard when she retires. They will have plenty of money, but Donna does not have anything else to think about but Quidditch and her poor injured Bill."

Ginny went back to leaning up against Harry. She said, "I love this. I love having someone to talk to, to share your life with. I have talked to my mother about this, and she says that as good as sex is, and it is really really good, having someone to share your life with is better. I feel sorry for the girls who do not have anyone to share their lives with. Some are OK, they have lots of friends so they have somebody or several somebody's but Mary Sue was lonely.

"What I was getting at is…

"I went to exercise after talking to Gwen, and the trainer could see that I was distracted, so I was sent home at 3:00, but before that we talked about my schedule, and I am going to be going in for exercise 3 days a week until Christmas, and off as much as I want the weeks around Christmas, and then start back in January, and do my best to really exercise in January but not to worry if we spent some time together in January when we are in North America because if I do my best in January they can get me back into peak shape in February so I will be ready to play in March."

Ginny pulled away from Harry to look at him, and said, "So when we have things to do together I do not have to worry about missing practice and this is our first Christmas in our own house and we can do … I haven't gotten that far yet but we can do it, I have the time. And my own money, thank you Harry!" and Ginny went back to snuggling against Harry.

Harry was trying to figure out what all this meant. They spent the rest of the night snuggling and not talking much about Ginny and the Harpies, Ginny happy that she had gotten all that off her mind and Harry very glad that Ginny was sharing and seemed happy but a little unsure what the point of all this was.

Sunday morning Dec 5 Harry told Bill what Ginny has told him about her pay, and Bill said he would arrange for something, and before the end of the week Ginny had her own money. She had over 5,000 Galleons in her account, twice as much as her wages because of her share of advertising money. Mary Sue and Patrick spent the Sunday morning at Mary Sue's parents' house across the road from the New Burrow.

Monday Dec 6 Ginny spent the day at the Harpies exercising.

Monday was all Auror work for Harry. The dark wizards seem to have decided that it was only safe to attack Muggles. There was no way the Auror department could protect all the Muggles, and it was hard to figure out what thefts and what violence against people was caused by dark wizards even if you wanted to investigate it.

Harry asked, "Is there any way we could work with Scotland Yard, maybe have someone or some people on their staff who would alert them when a special team could investigate something. Some way of helping us find out when a Muggle was hurt by a wizard and that crimes that otherwise would go unsolved would be solved?"

"Isn't that what our Forensic team does?" asked Arthur.

Harry said, "Well as far as I know they mostly make sure there is no evidence of magic, none that the Muggles can detect anyway, on any evidence. They don't solve crimes."

"And how would you tell Scotland Yard the crimes were solved?" asked Kingsley. "Tell them that there were people in Britain who did not answer to their justice? I'd really like to work with Muggles, but so far I can't figure out a good way to do it that would not cause more trouble than it's worth.

"Besides, every time I suggest anything, the Department of Paranoia in Switzerland has sent over a representative, and they most helpfully pointed out how anything the Aurors do could be misinterpreted by Muggles. Any request for help in solving crimes against Muggles would just bring up the fact that there ARE crimes against Muggles. The most

frustrating thing is that the Department of Paranoia is right."

Harry had to admit that Kingsley was probably right, but it frustrated him.

Tuesday Harry also took a very long lunch hour with Ginny, and they shopped for clothes, which sort of made up for Harry being called out of bed later that night to investigate a suspicious attack on a Muggle house.

Wednesday Ginny was back at the Harpies and Harry with Auror work, but Harry could see that Thursday was going to be a very interesting day filled with lots of different things, and Wednesday night he told Ginny that she was going to be coming with him on Thursday, this was going to be some of the "to do's together" she had talked about on Sunday.

Dec 9 Harry and Ginny got up at 6:30 AM, and by 7:30 they were at the Harry Potter Estates offices. Goblin Greenshade and John Braun from TTMB were there, along with Bill and a staff accountant, George and Angelina, Ron, Lee Jordan, and Verity.

WWW was still growing, and was very profitable.

It turned out that George and Verity were responsible for a lot of the new ideas.

Angelina was a fantastic sales person, even with Fred on her hip, and Fred had a play area in full view of Angelina so she could put him down when she needed to. Fred was a favorite of many of the people coming into WWW.

Ron was in charge of making sure that each item was profitable, and he was very good at it. He knew the profit margin on each item. Ron more than anyone else was concerned about money and making money, not being poor and not selling something just because it was an interesting item to sell. Although Ron was really a full time Auror and only working part time at the stores he was a very valuable member of the team.

Lee Jordan traveled as much as necessary to buy raw materials and products from other wizards, and to sell the WWW products around the world, and loved that part of the job.

They were talking about expanding by making a new firework factory on property outside of Ottery St. Catchpole that the Harry Potter Estates had just purchased. Everyone was in favor of getting firework making out of the basement of the store.

About 9:30 Harry and Ginny were at the Ministry meeting with Kingsley and Hermione and a couple of other people Ginny did not know about legislation that was going to be going before the Wizengamot.

The meeting lasted through lunch, and then Harry was off to Grunnings, meeting with Dudley and Herodotus Budziszewski about drills and Harry seeing about getting a magic/Muggle portable drill built in the US when he was there.

At 3:00 they were off to Europe with Bill because Bill needed Harry for curse breaking at vault in Eastern Europe that they had just discovered. They had a late dinner in Paris before getting back late at night. Ginny wanted to know how Harry kept track of everything, and he said it was not easy. He did have a magical notebook and calendar that Hermione had purchased for him and helped him arrange, which really helped him keep organized.

"Hermione is still helping you with your homework, Harry?" Ginny grinned and asked.

"She really is, sort of. I see her often during the week at the Ministry," Harry said. "Did I tell you about Hermione's crackpot?"

Ginny laughed. "Ron's the crackpot! We've talked about the crockpot, and how Ron always calls it a crackpot. Ron's just baiting Hermione. He knows what it should be called."

"That's kind of what I thought," Harry replied.

The following Sunday Dec 12 Mary Sue and her parents, Patrick and his mother were at breakfast. Patrick announced that he and Mary Sue were going to get married on Saturday January 8th, just before Harry and Ginny were going to leave for North America.

Patrick and Mary Sue proudly showed off the plans for a house they had already started next door to Mary Sue's parents. Fiona McGonagall Prewett was going to build a small one story 2 bedroom house on the other side of Patrick and Mary Sue. The couple's house, a 2 story house with 4 bedrooms upstairs, Muggle and magic construction, unlike the parents' houses wired for electricity and the internet, was going to be done before the wedding.

Tuesday morning Ron found Harry and said, "Your crackpot idea worked. The Davis's have agreed to talk to me every week while they deliver vegetables."

"It was your idea," Harry said. "What do you know?"

Harry and Ron talked a little about the Davis family. They really didn't know much more than they had before.

"I need to let people know that those two girls were kidnapped, but I can't let anyone know that we are talking to the Parkinson and Davis families," Harry said.

"Have Terence talk to Rita Skeeter," Ron said. "Have him get in touch with her and privately feed her information, and publicly deny everything that she writes about, or say 'no comment'."

"That's brilliant, Ron," Harry said. "Totally twisted, but brilliant."

"That's what comes from eating out of a crackpot," Ron said, grinning.

Harry didn't want to talk to Rita, partly because he personally despised her but also so she could deny that she was talking to anyone in the ministry. Instead he told Cindy and Cindy told Rita.

"I don't like talking to Rita, and I don't like lying," Cindy told Harry when he told her about the plan.

"I don't like her either," Harry said, "and Ron and Hermione dislike her as well. I just need deniability. If anyone asks you just tell them what you told me. You work with Rita at the Prophet but have as little to do with her as possible.

"We have information that could get Rita in big trouble. Tell her that if there is ANY suggestion that she got the information from us or from you she will be in trouble with Hermione and Harry."

Rita tracked down Terence and got as much of the story as he could out of him.

Rita proceeded to write a series of stories about the kidnappings, alerting the magical community. Harry hoped it would keep any more people from getting kidnapped, or at least from trying to meet Pansy or Tracy alone.

Wednesday Dec 15 after Patrick and Mary Sue's announcement Ginny had a message from Gwen Jones. She wanted to have dinner with Ginny and Harry at her apartment in the Harpies complex Thursday or Friday, and on Thursday at 6:00 PM Harry and Ginny were at the door of a nice apartment located in the stadium complex. (The Auror couple that always accompanied them ate dinner with the security staff of the Harpies.)

There was a very large living room, a very large dining room, both reasonably lavishly furnished. They were let through these rooms to a modest private dining room that could hold 4 to 6 people, modestly furnished. A delightful house elf, dressed in a Harpies uniform that was at the same time very practical and feminine, served dinner and at the invitation of both Gwen and Harry ate dinner with them.

They ate dinner first, talking a little about what Harry was doing, a little about the spring schedule and what challenges the team would be facing. After dinner Gwen invited them to a small sitting room and said, "This was not just a social visit. Ginny, you need to know of some changes that are going to be taking place.

"Mary Sue McDivott is going to be getting married in January, and leaving us the end of the spring season. I always get worried when one of my players initiates a change like that. It is the best thing that could happen to Mary Sue, but she is not going to be at the peak of her game. Too many players get seriously hurt after they decide to quit and before they have left, because they do not always pay enough attention. Mary Sue is going to be going on the reserve squad.

"The starting Chasers are going to be Mrs. Donna Lionheart, Miss Tristan Brown, and Mrs. Ginny Potter. Congratulations, Ginny. You have a lot of natural talent, and no one has worked any harder than you this fall. You also get a raise; the minimum for a starter is 7,500 Galleons a year. No change to your share of the advertising. By the way Penelope told me about the change in where we send your pay. She says your brother Bill really has your best interest at heart in the way he set up your account. "Very clever."

Ginny said, "What about the 2nd string players? How come I get put ahead of all of them."

Gwen said, "You're just the next best player. Georgina Summerly stays on the 2nd team, and is going to continue to work with Carla Eddington. I do not know if Carla will make it, but we are giving her all the help we can. Georgina knows she is not going to become a starter, but she is an excellent teacher and I expect she will become a coach if she wants to be."

"Ginny, you are just a very good player. You have earned this position."

Ginny said "Do I have to do anything different the next 2 months?"

Gwen said "Absolutely not! Take some time off over Christmas. Work out as you can during your trip in January. I do want you to go to Texas and visit the '**Sweetwater All-Stars**'. I have a player I want you to talk to, a potential recruit."

"Now February, Harry figure February is going to be as bad as August was or worse as Ginny gets used to playing with the first string players."

Harry said, "I'll be glad to help Ginny live her dream. I'll miss her but you only get her for a few years; I get her for a lifetime."

Ginny said, "Thank you Harry. Gwen, I will do my very best to be worthy of the position."

Harry said to Gwen "Ginny was telling me how much you care for all of the players, not just for their abilities as Quidditch players but for them as people. I am very impressed."

Gwen said, "Thank you for your victory over Voldemort, Harry. His reign was a nightmare. It caused so much pain and suffering for so many good witches and wizards, and their Muggle relatives. Way too much sorrow and pain and suffering."

"Please call him Tom Riddle, Gwen," Harry interjected. "The more we call him Tom Riddle the less people are going to be afraid that he is still around."

Gwen nodded yes, and then continued, "Harry, if you catch Delores Umbridge I will testify against her. I am so mad at what she did that if you need someone to strangle her with their bare hands … I doubt if I could really do that but … that bitch!"

"I think I am prouder of our 1997-1998 season that any other, even though it was the only losing season since I have been coach. None of our team members, or their families, was caught by Delores. We had to make several last minute trades. I had players go missing, loosing games in the process. We paid for sudden relocations. We moved retired members and their families. It was expensive and harrowing and hard to focus on winning games, but we did the right thing!"

"Penelope Longbottom had an office, several people, who had the job of getting people to safety, and they are now trying to get all the people who had to move or hide to move back or to come out of hiding."

"A lot of people helped," said Harry. "A lot of people helped and way too many died, or were injured. I'm not sure if Ginny's brother George will ever really get over losing his twin. Once in a while he just looses it. Lavender Brown was one of our classmates, who wanted to be an Auror, and she has started Auror training, but she is still recovering from her injuries. She was severely injured, a couple of times the staff at St. Mungo's thought they were going to loose her. Usually she seems fine, but once in a while you can see that she is hurting. She has told me that the physical pain is usually under control, but it never really goes away. She tells me she still has nightmares. I think there are a lot of people like Lavender and George."

Ginny said, "It's not your fault that all those people were hurt and killed. That was going on long before you were born. You are responsible for ending the hurting and killing, Harry."

Harry had gotten almost teary. "I just wish we had gotten rid of Tom Riddle sooner. Sometimes I feel so guilty that so many people were hurt and died, just because it took me too long to get rid of Riddle."

"Harry Potter," said Gwen, "You are like some of my players. After spectacular playing and hard work they still blame themselves when we lose a game. You did it! You won! No one could have done it any faster; there is nothing to indicate that anyone else could have beat him. I do not accept that kind of guilt from my players. I am sure not going to accept it from my new starters husband."

"Yes, Gwen," said Harry. He was getting more appreciation for her as a coach, not just a sports coach but a life coach.

Gwen took a long hard look at Harry. "Aurors get hurt, just like Quidditch players. How are you going to handle that?"

"It's not easy," said Harry. "You just do the best you can to keep people safe. Everyone who becomes an Auror knows there are risks. North America has about 1,000 Aurors and the last one killed in the line of duty in North America was over 10 years ago. Maybe being an Auror does not have to be so risky."

"Being a Quidditch player should not be as risky as it is," said Gwen. "I won't have a Wild Bill Lionheart on my team, a spectacular player who takes too many risks."

Thursday night Harry came home from work in an excellent mood, and was greeted by a pensive Ginny. "Ginny, what's the matter?" Harry asked.

"I've spent a little time upstairs with Azalea and Fletcher," Ginny said. "He's not any worse but he's really not any better either. I feel so sorry for Kreacher and Azalea."

"I wish there was something we could do for them," Harry said.

"You took them to Mayo Magical Medical, Harry," Ginny said. "What else can we do?"

"That's the problem. I'm not sure if there is anything anyone can do," Harry said. "The baby's just unhealthy."

Friday the headline in the Prophet was " **Pansy Parkinson and Tracy Davis Kidnapped"**. Below this was an article by Rita telling how Pansy was kidnapped right after the Battle of Hogwarts, or during the battle, and how because no one said anything Tracy had just been kidnapped.

The story did make it clear that none of the information came from the Ministry, "Although they will not deny it." All of the information was the result of "hard investigative reporting" by Rita.

Friday when Harry got home Kreacher approached him. "Oak say Parkinson family terrified about news in Prophet. Worried Pansy going to be killed. Worried they going to be killed. Mad at you. Not know if you tells or not but real upset."

"I have not talked to Rita," Harry said.

"Not whole story," Kreacher said. "We house elves. Not reveal master's secrets, but know is not whole story."

Sunday Ron took Harry aside and said, "The Davis family is as upset as I thought they would be. I did say that neither you nor I talked to Rita, and that we both hated her for some of the stories she has written about us.

"Terrance is not welcome to come over any more. Tracy's father is ready to hex his bits off he is so mad. The whole family is terrified."

"What else could we have done, Ron?" Harry asked. "I don't want any more people kidnapped."

"I guess we did the right thing," Ron said. "I just wish that doing the right thing didn't feel so awful."

"I know what you mean, Ron," Harry admitted. It was taking too long to find the kidnappers, and Harry felt that there was going to be more tragedy before they found the kidnapped girls.


	10. Ch 10 First Christmas at Grimmauld Plac

Ch. 10 First Christmas at Grimmauld Place

Friday Dec 17 Harry found that he was done with work about 3:00PM. Harry decided that he would go to watch Ginny practice, because knew that the players usually flew the last couple of hours in the afternoon, and that family members could visit. There were only 4 players flying, and one other person watching, a single person sitting with a house elf next to him, so Harry went over to introduce himself, and found himself face to face with Bill Lionheart. Bill spoke first, saying, "Hello, I'm Bill Lionheart. I used to be a famous Quidditch player but I was hurt. I don't remember things so well any more. I know you. I don't think I ever met you. You're Harry Potter." Bill put out his hand, and Harry shook his hand.

"Glad to meet you, Bill," said Harry.

"Glad to meet you Harry. I haven't met you. I thought so, but I don't always remember so well. You are in the book, '**Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, the Hero of Hogwarts'. **I read that book. Donna and I read the book together after Ginny joinedthe Harpies. Ginny is your wife. And Donna and I read the young people's book, all together 3 or 4 or 5 times, I don't remember exactly, and then I bought the big book and read it all by myself. I read it lots of times, and I think I can remember a lot about it. I need to try and remember."

"You and Ginny were in the Chamber of Secrets and you had to stab the book and Ginny came back to life and Tom Riddle died in the book, and she was Ginny Weasley, do I remember that?"

Harry said, "Yes, you remember that correctly."

Bill said, "I don't remember everything, but you fought Voldemort in a graveyard, and someone else was killed, that must have been horrible."

Harry said, "That was bad."

"And then you had to let Voldemort kill you, Oh Harry, that must have been horrible," said Bill.

"Yes," said Harry, "that was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

"But, you came back to life, and killed Voldemort, and married Ginny Weasley, and she became Ginny Potter and she is flying with Donna right now." Bill said.

"That's right!" said Harry. "You have the story right. You are doing a good job of remembering it."

"There is a lot more to the story," said Bill. "I am going to have to read it again and again and again until I remember. I'm getting better but it's hard.

"Oh, and Donna said that Ginny is going to be a starter in the spring, and I remember that, and she is Ginny Potter your wife but she was Ginny Weasley in the book. I'm sorry if I repeat myself but I am working hard to remember. Thank you for listening to me Harry."

"You're welcome, Bill," said Harry.

That evening Harry told Ginny about his meeting Bill Lionheart. Something kept bothering him about Bill, and he decided he would find out more about Bill.

Sunday Dec 19 Ginny told her family that she was going to be a starter in the spring.

Monday Dec 20 Harry went over all the reports. There was nothing going on that was going to require his presence, so he told the Auror Department that he was on call but would be out, and went over to St. Mungo's to ask about Bill. The wizard in charge told Harry that Bill was slowly getting better, but he would fight memory problems all his life. The wizard also said that Bill had developed a talent for talking to other people with memory problems or other emotional problems, where you needed someone with endless patience, and at this point most of his therapy consisted of helping other people, with only an hour a day with someone working on his problems.

"Our biggest concern is that we can not seem to talk to Donna," said the wizard. "She just does not see the progress; see that there is value in what Bill is doing outside of Quidditch, that he can do more than she thinks he can. Is there anything you can do to help?"

"What could I do?" asked Harry.

"Why don't you start by going out to dinner, you and your wife with Bill and Donna. Bill was saying something about how he and Donna never went to restaurants any more. Let Bill figure out the tip and pay for it out of his money. Show Donna that he can do some things," said the wizard.

Harry decided that he could do that. The girls were flying again that afternoon, and Harry decided that he was going to the Harpies Stadium again that afternoon.

Harry got to the stadium about 3:30, and found Bill again the only person watching. Bill had read the book again and wanted to test his memory, and he and Harry had an excellent conversation, still as strange in some ways as the previous Friday. Finally Harry said, "Why don't we take the girls out to dinner to a Muggle restaurant. I can pay for dinner and you pay the tip."

Bill looked for his wallet, and said, "I have 22 pounds, will that be enough?"

Harry said, "More than enough. That will be perfect."

Harry and Bill agreed that they would wait for the girls together, and tell them that they had decided to take them to dinner, so when Ginny and Donna appeared Harry said, "Bill and I have decided that we are taking you beautiful girls out to dinner."

Bill piped up, "Harry is going to pay for dinner and I am going to pick up the tip."

Donna looked surprised. It was beginning to look like she was going to refuse to go, so Harry said, "I was at St. Mungo's today and saw how much help Bill has been. He spends much more of his time helping other people than in therapy, and the wizard I talked to thought it would be a good idea for us to go out to dinner."

Bill said, "It's going to be fun going out to dinner with another couple. It's been a long time." Donna looked at Harry and Ginny, stunned.

Bill confidently took Donna's hand and they followed Harry and Ginny out of the stadium to where Harry had arranged for a Ministry Limo to pick them up, for security reasons, and they went over to Harry's favorite Italian Restaurant. Harry talked to Bill about what Bill was doing, and Bill said he wished he could do more for the children. He had 3 children he was working with, and he wished he could offer all of them some sort of reward. "Could I tell them Harry Potter will see them if they work real hard?" asked Bill.

Harry said, "Sure! When games start again maybe we can have them one at a time in our box at the stadium."

Bill said, "That would be fantastic. There are a lot of people who are working so hard to get better. My memory still is not good. I try to help, but it is hard work. They say I can help because I have a lot of patience, but it is just like exercising, doing the same thing over and over and over until you get it right. But to tell witches and wizards that they could meet Harry Potter and see Ginny Potter, she used to be Ginny Weasley, and Donna Lionheart maybe afterwards, maybe they would work harder." Bill looked at Harry with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Harry had a big smile, and he said, "That would be fantastic!"

Ginny said, "I always come to the box after games. I would love to help."

Bill looked at Donna hopefully and said, "Could you come to the box too, after the game? And maybe think of someone else and not just you and me? "

Bill looked at Harry and Ginny, then at Donna again, and said, "There is more to life than Quidditch, Donna, like helping other people."

Donna looked kind of ashamed. "Gwen Jones keeps telling me there is more to life than Quidditch. I'll do my best."

After dinner Harry paid the bill, 42 pounds, and Bill carefully counted out 8 pounds 40 cents for a tip.

It was getting close to Christmas, so the next morning Tuesday Dec 21 Ginny decided to go to the Harpies to exercise in the morning and take the rest of the week off. She was not going to be back until after Christmas, and then only for a day or two, and then not again until the first of the year. Of course she was going to continue to exercise at home; there was no rest from the constant exercising.

Harry was in the office when he was contacted by St. Mungo's, a witch saying that Bill Lionheart wanted to know if Harry could come over and talk to someone. Harry did not have anything urgent, so he went over. Bill was sitting in a room with a little girl, and a witch gave Harry some background on the girl and the case. Harry went into the room, and the girl, Tabitha, gave Harry the wide eyed look that he was used to when someonewho did not know him recognized that he was Harry Potter, and then she asked, "Are you really Harry Potter," and when Harry said he was asked, "Can you make a place safe?"

"I can help make a place safe," said Harry. "I can check a place for bad things, and make sure bad wizards have a hard time getting in some places. We have a lot of ways making people safer."

Tabitha said, "I want you to make Mr. Lionheart's house safe, so I can go there for Christmas. I do not want to spend Christmas here. I was always afraid of leaving here but…Mr. Potter, could you get me some courage? I have been so afraid and if you could give me some courage, and, Mr. Potter." Tabitha started to cry. Then she looked at Bill and said, "Can I talk to Mr. Potter alone." Bill said he would leave, and left the room.

Then Tabitha said, "Your wife Ginny is on the same team as Mr. Lionheart's wife. I think she does not like me. I want a new mummy and daddy and Mr. Lionheart would make the best daddy I can imagine and I would be so good but I think his Mrs. Lionheart does not like me."

Harry said, "I do not know what I can do about Donna Lionheart, but I can at least give you a certificate of courage. Can I talk to Bill alone?" Tabitha nodded.

Harry went and talked to Bill. Bill said, "I've tried to talk to Donna about Tabitha, but I don't always remember. I try and think of how to tell her but I can not remember how to do it when we are together. I start but she talks about Quidditch and her busy schedule and she will think about it. She will think about it. She says she will think about it, but I do not think she does."

"I'll see if I can talk to Ginny about it tonight," Harry replied, not sure if he or anyone could do anything about Donna Lionheart.

Donna was not in the exercise room at 8:00 AM, or 9:00 AM, or 10:00 AM. She finally came into the room at a little after 11:00 AM. Ginny was walking on a treadmill, and Donna came over to the treadmill next to her and started to walk, taking fierce steps. Ginny looked over to her and it looked like she either had been crying or was holding back tears. This was unprecedented for Donna; her emotions were always under control, and even when she was mad Ginny knew it was more of a calculated act than her actually loosing it. Seeing Donna read out an opposing beater twice her size because she though he had committed a foul (or just to get him off balance) was a spectacle that some thought was worth the price of admission to a game.

Ginny saw Gwen Jones walk into the exercise room, and Ginny motioned for Gwen to come over to a corner, and then Ginny talked about what had happened the last couple of days, Harry meeting Bill and then the next day Harry and Ginny, Bill and Donna going out to dinner. Both Ginny and Gwen could see that something was really bothering Donna, and when Gwen went over to her Donna looked at Gwen like she was lost. Gwen asked if Donna wanted to talk, and asked if Ginny should come up along. Donna nodded yes, and they went up to Gwen's office.

"I went to St. Mungo's this morning. Maybe I listened for the first time in a long time," said Donna. "Bill is still very sick; I know and they know that sometimes he just blanks out. At the same time he has found something that he can do. I didn't know it, because I was not looking, but Bill has found something to do after Quidditch.

"Bill is working with a little girl, Tabitha, who is 6. When she was 3 her mother and father and baby brother were killed by death eaters. She hid, and they did not find her, but she was hit by rebounding curses, and it took them a year to cure her of the curses. Then she would not let anyone but a couple of the older witches touch her, and she would panic if she saw any man. Bill stayed in the room with her for hours, letting her know he was there but not trying to talk, getting familiar. A year ago they started to talk, and now he spends 4 hours a day with her. The staff says that he is the best thing that ever happened to her since she came in. She is often with Bill when I come to pick him up, and I even talk to her once in a while.

"I brought Bill over to St. Mungo's this morning, but instead of leaving him and going to exercise I went to the office to talk to the head of the mental department. She asked if I would like it if we could make ourselves invisible and look at what Bill was doing, and then to my surprise Bill had gotten Harry to come over, and we listened, and I heard Tabitha say she wanted courage and to come to our house for Christmas, but she was afraid that I did not like her.

"I talked to the head of the department and asked if Bill could really be a good father? Could we, could he, take care of Tabitha. And she said that Bill could be a great father, and with the house elves there would not be any problem. Then she asked me if I could be a mother to Tabitha, and we talked about how to behave around her, and what I would have to do. I would not have to give up my career. All I would have to do is to love her."

Donna stopped, rolled her eyes up, and kind of shrugged her shoulders. "Just love," Donna said her voice breaking. Donna was starting to tear up as she said, "I'm not sure that I have ever been any good at loving anyone, but more than one staff person said that I have done a good job with Bill, and if I wanted to I could easily learn to love Tabitha.

"We talked a long time. I think my parents love me the Quidditch player but I'm not sure they love me outside of Quidditch. They really liked it that I was with Bill until he was hurt, but now when we are together they ignore him, treat him like he does not even exist. I think the only loving thing I have ever done that did not involve Quidditch was to marry Bill after he was hurt, and even that had something to do with Quidditch.

"I know what I should do. That little girl needs a mother and father, and Bill is just right for a father for her. I'm just terrified! I know what I ought to do but I'm just terrified. I should not have walked out of St. Mungo's and come here but … Oh Gwen, Ginny …why is this so hard … I know what I need to do."

"Take your time, Donna," Gwen gently said.

Everybody was silent for some time. Finally you could tell that Donna had made a decision, just by the look on her face and the way her posture changed. Donna looked at Ginny. "Could you come with me today, Ginny? I have to tell Bill that I want Tabitha to come home with us. Ginny, I need someone else to help. I have no idea how to get a room ready for a little girl. We need Christmas presents for a little girl, furniture, and we've never done any of that type of stuff. Until he got hurt we spent Christmas Eve with Bill's parents, but all they pay attention to is his brother since Bill got hurt, and we spend Christmas with my parents."

"We can help," said Ginny. "At our family Christmas Eve has become the time my brothers and their wives go to the wives family, and we have Christmas day together. Maybe Harry and Teddy and I could go over to your house or you to our house, Christmas Eve."

Gwen gently said, "You two take all the time you need. I will see you back here after Christmas.

Ginny and Donna went over to St. Mungo's. Bill was working with someone else, just talking to them. Ginny and Donna were told that just by paying attention to some of the patients Bill made a lot of difference. Donna finally asked the question that had been bothering her, saying, "If we take Tabitha home for Christmas, what then? I'm not sure I could tell her that she had to go back to the hospital. Do we have to take her back? What would happen if we kept her?"

The witch on duty said, "The staff has been talking about Bill and Tabitha. We think by far the best thing for Tabitha would be for her to be adopted, and the perfect person to adopt her is Bill. But we have been concerned about you."

"I don't know how to be a mother," said Donna. "I don't want to be like my mother. She never wanted me. Sometimes I think all she ever did was yell at me. What do you do?" Donna looked at Ginny, then the witch on duty.

"Mostly it's a question of love," said the witch on duty. "You can learn everything else if you can love Tabitha."

"That's what scares me," said Donna. "That is what always has scared me. I didn't think I could love Bill after he got hurt, but I didn't have a choice. We had been a couple since Hogwarts, and I couldn't just abandon him, throw him away like my parents wanted. We've been more of a couple since he got hurt; he can watch my games and see me practice. But this adopting a child is a different kind of choice, and I don't know the rules to THIS game. Harry promised Tabitha that he would get her some courage, a certificate of courage, and Oh Ginny I think I need some courage too."

"There are healers that specialize in counseling people who need help in parenting," the healing witch said.

"I don't want to be a bitchy mother like my mother," Donna said. "I was always getting yelled at! It wasn't much fun."

Ginny thought of how Donna was always yelling at everybody, and thought that learning not to yell was not going to be easy for Donna.

Donna and Ginny went over to talk to Bill. "I saw you and Harry and Tabitha, Bill," Donna whispered. "I saw you and tried to say YES and, I don't know, once we have her we can't take her back, and I got scared and went back to the Harpies crying, and Bill, I never cry, well, I did when you got hurt but except for that. Tabitha is really important, isn't she?"

"Well everybody is important," Bill said. "Everybody is important, but Tabitha and I, Donna Tabitha and I, she really wants a family and she doesn't have a family and she really wants a father and she doesn't have a father and she really wants a mother and she doesn't have a mother or grandmother or aunt or anybody. Can you be her mother?"

"I don't know," Donna sadly admitted. "I love you; I still love you even after you got hurt. I think I can love Tabitha, because she loves you and I love you. I'm just going to have to learn!"

"You will learn, Donna," Bill firmly replied. "You are a good person. You just love Quidditch too much. You can learn to love Tabitha! I'll help you!"

"Once we have her we can't send her back!" Donna exclaimed.

"No," said Bill. "I expect it's a little like having a baby. Once you do it you can't undo it." They were silent for a little while. Then Bill told Donna, "You have to tell her, Donna. Tabitha will not believe it coming from me. She needs to hear you tell her you want her or she won't believe it. Tabitha needs you to talk to her."

Donna looked at Bill, then Ginny, then back at Bill, a modest amount of terror in her eyes. "What do I say?" Donna asked.

"That you want Tabitha to come home with us for Christmas," Bill replied. "That YOU want Tabitha to come home with us for Christmas. That you want Tabitha to come home with US for Christmas."

"And that we are going to try and adopt her?" asked Donna.

"After a couple of days, when you know that you can make it work," suggested Ginny.

"It's got to work," Donna firmly replied. "I'm not used to losing, never liked it, and I'm NOT GOING TO LOSE THIS!"

"That's my Donna!" Bill exclaimed.

Tabitha was in a common area close to her bedroom, playing with her Harry Potter and Ginny Potter dolls, when Donna and Bill, Ginny and two of the witches approached. Donna sat down on a sofa and motioned Tabitha to sit next to her. Tabitha had a big smile when she saw Bill but when she saw Donna got a concerned look on her face.

Donna said, "Would you like to come home with us tonight and spend the Christmas Holidays with Bill and me?"

Tabitha looked up at Bill, who smiled and nodded yes. Finally she said, "Oh yes I would love to."

Donna said, "Get your stuff together. Mrs. Potter and I have to get your bedroom ready, but then we will be back to bring you and Mr. Lionheart home. I'm really glad you are coming home with us!"

"You want me?" an incredulous Tabitha asked.

"Yes, very much!" Donna exclaimed.

Tabitha got up, started to go to her room, and then turned back around and said in utter amazement, "I'm coming home with you?"

"You are coming home with US, with Mr. Lionheart and me," Donna said.

Very politely Tabitha said, "Thank you Mrs. Lionheart." She started to go to her room again, then a third time turned around and said with a great deal of emotion "Oh, Mrs. Lionheart, THANK YOU!" She turned and slowly started to walk to her room, got about half way to her room before turning around, pausing to look at Donna and Bill, and then ran back to Donna with tears running down her face, sobbing. Donna opened her arms, and Tabitha ran into Donna's outstretched arms. Donna held her and patted her back. Tabitha said between sobs, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! I'll be so good."

Donna put Tabitha on her lap and was rubbing Tabitha's back, and then Donna gave Tabitha a little kiss. At this Tabitha grabbed hold of Donna and held on for dear life. Donna looked at Bill, who had come to sit down next to her, and then Bill gave Donna a gentle kiss, and Donna looked at Tabitha, looked at Bill, and then she TOTALLY lost it, sobbing in big gasping sobs, tears running down her face. Donna kept patting Tabitha's back saying, "It's going to be all right, it's going to be all right."

After about 15 minutes, as everybody was calming down, Tabitha looked at Donna and said, "After Christmas do I have to live here again?"

Donna said, "I hope not. We are trying to see if you can stay with us."

Tabitha said, "Oh, I'll be so good! I'll be so good." Her crying died down, as did Donna's, but they held on to each other tightly for another 15 minutes or so. Finally Tabitha shyly got up from Donna's lap.

Bill said, "I'll help you get your clothes and things together," and left hand in hand with Tabitha. Ginny turned to Donna and said, "I think you just had your first test as a mother, and passed it with flying colors!"

Donna turned to Ginny and hugged her real hard, both of them working to get control of their emotions.

Ginny and Donna took the floo to the Lionheart house, a modest one story 3 bedroom house. The living area looked like a shrine to Quidditch, with awards and scrap books of stories about the careers of Bill and Donna. There was a master bedroom and a guest bedroom, and an empty bedroom next to the master bedroom. Donna explained that the empty room had been for Bill when he first came back, after he had been hurt, but since he had gotten better it had just been unused. Since there was no furniture at all in the empty room Ginny and Donna went to a furniture store that Ginny knew of, and purchased a bedroom set that included a very girly bed and dresser, and a small desk and chair.

That night Ginny told Harry, "Well, I had an unusual day today. It seems that when you were talking to Bill Lionheart and Tabitha Donna Lionheart was with a witch healer, invisible, watching."

"She was sort of a mess when she came back to the Harpies at eleven. Gwen and I talked to her, and she said she should have agreed to take Tabitha right then, but she was scared. I think she is still terrified about being a mother, but she went back to St. Mungo's, I went with her, and she told Tabitha that she and Bill wanted to bring her home and have her stay with them."

"Did they?" Harry asked. "Did they actually bring this little girl home with them?"

"Oh yes!" Ginny exclaimed. "They are going to adopt her!"

"That sounds like a bit of a change for Donna," Harry said.

"That's a huge change for Donna!" Ginny exclaimed. "Donna's terrified! I think we need to go over there Christmas Eve, before going to my parents' house. Oh, if you have not gotten that certificate of courage yet, make one for Donna. She's going to need it"

Ginny picked up Teddy early Wednesday December 22, agreeing to keep him until Christmas day. About 10:00 Ginny got a call by floo. Donna was in the floo, and wanted to know if she and Tabitha could come over. Ginny said sure, and very quickly Donna and Tabitha came through the fireplace. Ginny was standing there with Teddy on her hip, and after Donna and Tabitha came through the floo Ginny put Teddy down, introducing Teddy by saying, "Donna, Tabitha, this is Teddy Lupin, our godchild."

Tabitha said, "Hi Teddy."

Teddy stood there on his wobbly year and a half toddler legs looking suspiciously at Tabitha, but Tabitha just kept smiling at Teddy, and eventually Teddy gave a big drolly smile back.

Donna said, "I wanted to go shopping with Tabitha, but she is scared to go out with just me, and she asked if you could come with us."

Tabitha looked at Ginny and said, "I'm still scared, Mrs. Potter. Mr. Potter is going to get me courage, but I'm still scared. Could you come with us, please?"

Ginny said, "Sure. I'll get a coat on and get Teddy dressed for the cold, and we will go shopping with you. We will have an Auror with us protecting us."

Tabitha did not have many clothes, and no really nice dresses, but Ginny knew of a Muggle clothing store with very nice dresses, lots of little girl clothes. It turned out that Tabitha was a very girly little girl. She loved dresses, pink and purple, lots of lace and frilly stuff, everything that Donna was not. Donna just owned a few dresses, mostly for the advertising contract she had with a cosmetics company. Before they were done they had four dresses for Tabitha, one of which was part of a mother/daughter set, and to her total astonishment Donna had purchased the mother version. They also had a couple pair of pants that were obviously little girl pants and several tops again all very feminine. They also purchased shoes, none of which were even remotely unisex.

They had lunch at a sweet shop in Diagon Alley that had a modest lunch menu. The shop was so pink and frilly that teenage wizards avoided it like a plague, unless they were with a witch-friend of course, and Donna made some remarks to Ginny to indicate that this was not her at all, but she was just going to have to get used to it. Tabitha was thrilled, although from time to time she indicated that she was still on edge and very glad that Ginny and the Auror were with them.

Finally they went to a combined hair salon and cosmetic shop owned by Cover Witch Cosmetics that was paying Donna (and Ginny) to advertise their lipstick. Tabitha was enthralled, and the shop manager spent a lot of time with them. Donna and Tabitha ended up with painted nails, and Tabitha had some very light lipstick on. The even talked Donna into dressing her and Tabitha in the mother/daughter dresses, and took several potential advertising photographs.

About 3:00 PM Ginny was finally back home, after leaving Donna and Tabitha at their home.

Thursday the 23rd Harry worked a light day, left for work about 9:00 AM and got home about 4:00 PM. Ginny spent the day with Teddy at home.

Friday December 24th Harry, Ginny and Teddy had a leisurely morning. At 2:00 PM they went over to the Lionheart house. Tabitha had to show everybody her bedroom and furniture. "It's mine and it looks like a girl's bedroom and I'm not at a hospital but a home. I am going to have a daddy and mummy who love me and … and … and maybe it won't be so sad all the time."

Then they went into the living room, and Tabitha said, "We have a Christmas tree and stockings on the fireplace and presents and, I kind of remember Christmas before when I was little and then it was all gone, some of my life gone but now …," and Tabitha held on tight to Donna and Bill as her thoughts kind of drifted off.

Eventually everybody sat down and they exchanged presents. Harry and Ginny had new clothes for the Harry and Ginny Potter dolls. The Lionhearts had a small toy for Teddy. Finally Harry had the certificate Tabitha was waiting for. It said '**This certificate has been charmed to give Tabitha courage. It has been charmed and signed by Kingsley Shackelbolt, Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, Head of the Ministry of Law Enforcement, Gawain Robards, Head Auror, Harry Potter OoM , Ginny Weasley Potter OoM, Ron Weasley OoM, Hermione Grainger Weasley OoM Neville Longbottom OoM, heroes of The Battle of Hogwarts.' **At the bottom of the certificate were photographs of all the people who had signed and charmed the certificate.

Harry read the certificate, and then asked Tabitha "Do you think this will help give you courage, Tabitha?"

Tabitha answered, "What if I'm still scared?"

Harry replied, "There is nothing wrong with being scared. Did you read '**Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, the Hero of Hogwarts'**?"

Tabitha nodded yes.

Harry said, "I was really scared when I did lots of things in that book. Courage is not being scared. Courage is being scared but doing what you have to do anyway."

Tabitha said in a very small voice, "I'll try to be brave! Thank you."

Harry then gave another certificate to Donna, saying, "Congratulations. You are going to need a lot of courage as well."

Donna said, "Thank you, Harry." Then she said to Tabitha "We have one more thing to talk about, to ask you" and she brought out another parchment, and started to read. "This petition asks the Ministry of Magic to allow the adoption of Tabitha by William and Donna Lionheart. If approved Tabitha will be magically soul bonded to William and Donna, similar to the marriage bond, and will be the daughter of William and Donna.

Signed by William Lionheart and Donna Lionheart, _.

Witnessed by Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter."

Donna showed Tabitha where she had to sign, and asked, "Would you like to stay with us and live with us? Would you like me to be your mother? I already know that you would like Bill to be your father."

"Forever and ever?" asked Tabitha.

"Forever and ever," said Donna and Bill together.

Tabitha nodded yes, and reached for the parchment, and printed a shak in big printed capital letters on the certificate.

Bill then said, "Well from now on you had better call us mum and dad, and we will introduce you as our daughter Tabitha Lionheart." Harry showed the certificate of courage to Tabitha, and the name had changed to Tabitha Lionheart.

Tabitha was sitting on a sofa between Bill and Donna while Harry gave her the certificate of courage and while Donna and Bill showed her the adoption petition. After those were done she was sitting between them kind of fidgety like she wanted something. Bill asked, "You look like you want to say or do something."

"Can I call you mummy?" Tabitha asked Donna, who nodded yes. "Even when we are out shopping?" Tabitha asked and again Donna nodded yes, and then said, "Anywhere we are you can call me mummy, anywhere."

Tabitha then looked at Bill and asked, "Can I call you Daddy anywhere, and even at St. Mungo's, even in class with other children, anywhere?" Bill answered back, "Anywhere!"

"Mummy," Tabitha said in an urgent tone of voice, "can I go to the loo? "Right now!?"

Donna said, "Yes. Go!" and looked at Ginny. Tabitha was walking to the loo kind of awkwardly looking terrified.

Bill got up but Ginny said, "Donna, Tabitha needs a mother ." Very quietly Ginny said to Donna, "I think she just wet her knickers. Be gentle! She's terrified."

"WHAT, don't yell, don't yell," Donna said, obviously trying to control her first instincts. She got up and rushed to the bathroom. They heard Tabitha wail, and Donna comfort her, and a while later Donna came back in with Tabitha, who had a new dress on. Tabitha leaned against Donna, and Donna said to Bill, Harry and Ginny, "I guess I just had another mummy lesson. I think we passed this one as well."

"Where did the woman who curses at her team mates when they miss a shot go?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know," said Donna, looking at Tabitha. Donna had tears in her eyes as she said, "I almost did yell. I guess yelling isn't exactly what a scared 6 year old needs. I've got a lot to learn." Donna looked at Tabitha and said, "I've never been a mummy. I'm going to make a lot of mistakes. We all make mistakes. I love you, Tabitha."

"I'm so sorry mummy," said Tabitha in a small voice, tears streaming down her face, but she held on to Donna. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I messed up. I wanted this Christmas to be happy."

"Tabitha," said Donna, tears streaming down her face as well, "This is the first Christmas that your Dad and I have a family, the first Christmas we won't wake up lonely because we don't have anyone to share Christmas with. That makes it the happiest Christmas we ever have had. A little mistake will not mess that up. Thank you for choosing us to adopt you!"

At this Tabitha burst out in tears again, holding on to Donna but reaching a hand out to hold on to Bill too, and there was a smile on her face, and you could tell the tears were mostly joyous tears.

Shortly afterwards Harry, Ginny and Teddy left.

Harry and Ginny were climbing the stairs from the kitchen floo to where their bedrooms were, in order to get clothes for Christmas day at the New Burrow, and Harry paused at the drawing room. They had not bothered to decorate it for Christmas that year.

"We will have Christmas at this house too, Teddy," Harry said to the little boy he was carrying.

Ginny saw a look of longing and sadness in Harry, and asked, "What's wrong? What are you remembering?"

"Tabitha is only six, and she's found a loving family. She doesn't have to grow up …," Harry sniffed. "I'm being stupid," he said.

"You are NOT being stupid Harry," Ginny said. "Christmas must not have been much fun for you at the Dursley's."

"Dudley always got all these toys, and everybody, especially Mr. Dursley, seemed to delight in my unhappiness," Harry said. "Tabitha's never going to have to spend ten years in a cupboard! Sometimes I'm just afraid that it's all too good to be true and I'm going to find myself back in the cupboard again."

"You wish we'd decorated the house for Christmas?"

Harry nodded yes.

"Next year we'll have a tree and make this not just our house but our home for Christmas, Harry," Ginny said, the tears starting to come. "It's still hard for me to understand just how awful those years with the Dursley's must have been."

Harry, Ginny and Teddy went to the New Burrow a little time later. Harry was a little melancholy that evening, but Ginny worked real hard to cheer Harry that after they went to bed but before they went to sleep.

The next morning they got up to have breakfast with Arthur and Molly. Harry was wearing a nice casual long sleeved shirt, dark pants, and trainers. Ginny had a new athletic suit in the Harpies colors, a loose fitting sweat shirt over sweat pants. Harry noticed the athletic suit hid how thin Ginny had become.

Arthur was never flamboyant, and the new dress robes he wore were very conservative. Molly by contrast had on a new dress robe for the holidays that was striking, in Christmas colors, highlighting her figure. Molly may have been moderately heavy, but she also had a very feminine figure, and it was obvious that Arthur appreciated the figure of the woman he had married. It was also apparent where the flamboyance of some of the Weasley boys came from. There were various figures embroidered on the robes, and on one part of the robe a place announcing that Molly was grandmother to Teddy and Freddy, with room for MANY more names.

Molly was a little embarrassed by this obviously expensive limited purpose robe, but she explained that since Arthur's raise, not paying for housing, and not sending children to Hogwarts they had money for the first time in their marriage. Harry was just thrilled that by paying for the New Burrow he had made such a difference in his in-laws life. Molly had no idea that you had to pay for electricity, cable television, and the Internet; Harry was making sure he paid these bills as well.

Bill and a pregnant Fleur came. Fleur was part Veela, and had always had a nice figure, but her ample bust had grown spectacularly. She was wearing a white silk blouse with ¾ sleeves and lace up an open slit on the sleeves, an empire waist tight around her bust, with a V neck open about as far down as you could go, with the gauziest lace up about a third of the way on the V. It was loose enough around the waist to allow the little bump on her middle to grow. Fleur had on a flannel skirt in Christmas Red that complimented the blouse, and went well with Bill's shirt.

Bill had on a flannel shirt in Christmas green and red, obviously expensive, and his normal ear ring had been traded in for a lighted Christmas tree ear ring.

Bill and Fleur had spent Christmas Eve in France with her family, and Fleur shared how excited her family was that a grandchild/niece was on the way. She also shared some earthy jokes about the changing female shape when a witch got pregnant, several focusing around the bust and the pleasure wizards got from this change.

Charlie had spent Christmas Eve with the dragons, but had Christmas Day off, and was wearing his usual Dragon skin outfit.

Percy and Audrey had spent Christmas Eve with her extended family. Audrey had never been near as busty as Fleur (or even Ginny), being straighter up and down, but she had developed some shape on top. Harry thought that Audrey and Ginny had traded bust size.

Audrey always wore beige or pastel, and today she was wearing a beige wool dress that covered everything. The dress was very loose fitting, but you could tell that Audrey was also developing a small bump. Unlike Fleur, who was all too willing to show a fair amount of cleavage, Audrey did not have an outfit that did not cover her up to her neck. Of course Fleur's earthy humor mortified Audrey, and if her family was excited about anything they would never admit it.

George and Angelina brought along Freddy, who was well on the way to becoming a toddler. All 3 were dressed in the flamboyant outfits of WWW, and if his coloring, halfway between Angelina's black and George's pale skin, and red hair did not give it away the little WWW outfit advertised Freddy as being part of the WWW family. At almost 8 months Freddy was very mobile, not really walking but crawling and scooting himself from place to place, beginning to babble with a few words you could almost recognize. He had entertained Angelina's family Christmas Eve, with Angelina leaving for her parents a couple of hours before the store closed.

Angelina was still nursing Freddy, and had no intention of trading in the natural milk supply for a more expensive and complicated one. She was also less discrete nursing in a family setting. Molly was just beaming most of Christmas, but her pride in seeing her daughter-in-law nursing her grandson was obvious to everyone.

Ron and Hermione had worked at WWW Christmas Eve, and then gone over to her parents' house. Both had new Muggle outfits on, Hermione in a dress, Ron in slacks and a shirt.

Molly was thrilled with the impending arrival of two new grandchildren. Everyone shared stories of their Christmas Eve, with Harry and Ginny last, and the story of the Lionhearts' and Tabitha brought tears to many eyes.

Finally it was time for Molly to pass out this year's jumpers. This year the jumpers were the last presents, and Molly passed them out from oldest to youngest. She had a jumper for Arthur, and one for Andromeda. Bill and Fleur's was obviously a pair, and anyone looking at the scenes woven into them could tell that this couple was expecting a baby.

Charlie's had a dragon theme. Percy and Audrey's again announced that this couple would soon be a trio, but the sedate designs were very different than the somewhat flamboyant designs knitted into the jumpers for by Bill and Fleur.

George, Angelina and Fred had matching jumpers that actually went well with the flamboyant WWW robes, but also let you know that this was a couple with a child.

Hermione and Ron were doing very different things, and their jumpers were more complimentary than similar, although you could tell that each had designs referring to the other one as well as themselves.

Ginny had woven into her jumper a figure that was obviously her on her broom, throwing a Quaffle, with Harry looking on, and Harry was the focus on his jumper, but he was looking at a flying Ginny. The last jumper passed out was for Teddy, who consented to have it put on, although he was much more interested in the wrapping paper and glitter.

Ginny spotted the same melancholy look on Harry. She looked at her mother, who looked at Harry and nodded. The two women got up and went into the kitchen with Harry in tow, Ginny holding onto his hand and leading him behind her mother.

"What is it about the jumpers that have you so close to tears, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"It's just that the jumper I got for Christmas that first year at Hogwarts was the first present I had ever been given that was meant just for ME," Harry explained. "I could never imagine that I'd actually get a present, especially one made for ME, not some hand me down piece of junk. Eventually that's what you feel like, a worthless piece of junk."

"Oh Harry," said Molly as she burst into tears. "Was that jumper really that important?" She pulled Harry and Ginny into a big hug.

"Ginny and this family is the best thing that ever happened to me," Harry said. "I learned how to love here. I learned what family should be all about."

A little later Ginny asked Harry, "Have you spoken to Dudley to wish him a Merry Christmas?"

"I'd better call him," Harry said. "I have his mobile number." Harry dialed the mobile and Dudley answered.

"Merry Christmas, Dudley," Harry said. "I hope you are enjoying your Christmas."

"Dad and Aunt Marge are bitching about things, how the world is going to hell and making it hard for the good people who have worked hard for everything," Dudley said. "This is from Aunt Marge who never worked an honest day in her life. So, things are normal here."

"I'm sorry if your Christmas wasn't happier," Harry said.

"How was your Christmas, Harry?" asked Dudley.

"I have people who love me," Harry responded. "Sometimes I think I don't deserve it, that I'll end up under the stairs again, or worse, but generally things are pretty good. My godson Teddy is a year and a half and he had a fantastic time. Lots more happened; we'll have to get together to talk about it."

"I'd really like that, Harry," Dudley said. "I need to keep reminding myself that my life can be better than my dad's and mum's."

George and Angelina were tired from the stress of the retail selling season, and they decided to stay at the New Burrow over night. Other people were willing to watch Fred, change his nappies, and keep him entertained, giving them some time to just relax together.

Teddy and Freddy played in the same area, the sort of parallel play that toddlers do instead of playing with each other, while the adults took turn watching them. Harry and Ginny also decided to stay at the New Burrow to spend a little more time with Teddy. They knew that starting in January they were both going to be getting very busy.

Boxing Day was a Sunday, so the store was normally closed in the morning. George and Hermione opened WWW in the afternoon, and Ron took the Hogsmeade store, giving Angelina, Verity and Lee Jordan another day off. Harry and Ginny left late in the afternoon, since Monday was going to be a working day for both of them.

A/N

Jumpers are British for sweaters; Molly of course hand knits (with some help from the magic) a new jumper (sweater) for each child every Christmas. I want to recommend a little story from the Harry Potter Fan Fiction site. The author is a mom of twins and the story is A Weasley Christmas.


	11. Ch 11 Into a New Millennium

Ch. 11 "Into a New Millennium"

"You see Ginny that is what you get for how you helped Tabitha get together with us. 'No good deed goes unpunished' I always say."

"Donna" said Ginny. "No good deed goes unpunished!? That's terrible!"

"Well it's true sometimes" said Donna.

* * *

Monday December 27 1999 Harry Potter was at the office early. After the normal Monday meeting there was a special meeting going over the progress in finding the remaining death eaters, and in tracing the underground and hidden rooms and passageways that were all over Britain and, as far as they could tell, all over Europe. Gawain Robards, Ron Weasley, Al, Carrie and Dan Van Lente, Herodotus and Carmella Budziszewski, Tom Jones, Marcelle and Igor Marcelletti, were all there.

Gawain started the meeting. "We have four individuals or groups remaining, and when these are captured most of us feel the major enemies will have all been captured. The first is Antonin Dulohov. He is the one we are closest to capturing. He has family that, Marcelle, do you want to explain?"

Marcy explained, "We are following up on family and friends of Antonin Dulohov and Delores Umbridge, trying to find leads. Antonin has a few friends that are not all that bad, and I feel sorry for some of his family. I think we are close to catching him."

Gawain said, "Then we have Delores Umbridge. We cannot find any evidence that she was ever a formal part of Riddle's group, but the evil she did was enormous, and she is certainly one of the most hated people in the magical community right now. She seems to have vanished without a trace."

"Any allies that might be hiding her?" asked Harry.

"It's hard to find anyone who really liked her," Gawain said.

"Family?" asked Al VanLente.

"No friends among her family members, that's for sure," Marcelle Marcelletti added. "Delores has a history of leaving pain and evidence of pain wherever she goes, and wherever we find her I don't think it's going to be a pretty story."

Gawain then added another person they were looking for. "The werewolf Fenrir Greyback doesn't have any friends either. It seems even the worst of the death eaters didn't like having him around. Personally unpleasant, and he could turn on you or your family at any moment. From what some of the captured people we have interrogated have told us if we find the next group we will probably find Greyback, but he will probably not be living with them.

"The last group is the strange tale we are hearing of the Lestrange brothers and the body of Bellatrix, plus Riddle's wand.

"Apparently there is a story by a Muggle by the name of CS Lewis that has the head of an executed scientist kept alive by chemicals. It happens when they turn on some machine the voice of the devil talks through this scientist. We have been told that something similar seems to be happening with Bellatrix, that she is not really alive but not totally dead, and that she talks to the Lestrange brothers or someone talks through her to them or something, that she's not alive but she's not dead either. Apparently Riddle's wand has something to do with it."

Harry thought that maybe Bellatrix tried to create a Horcrux, but didn't get it quite right. It sounded pretty horrifying.

"Any idea where they are?" asked Al.

"More likely in the north than close to London, but no real idea," Gawain replied.

"I've spent some time talking with the Parkinson's and Ron's talked to the Davis family," Harry said. "They get letters by owl, with instructions not only where to send money but when and how. They have to send money and messages by owl sometimes. They have to use their real names for an owl to find them, so we know that the Lestrange brothers and some of their allies are involved. From all that we have been able to gather Nora Jones and Pansy Parkinson have been raped, and I would guess that they are raping Tracy as well.

"I don't know about Bellatrix being sort of alive, but I know she hated babies. I reported before on my meetings with Narcissa Malfoy and the Lestrange family. I doubt we will get any good leads from either of them."

"I see news of the kidnapping is finally in the papers," Gawain said. "I think it's probably a good thing. Anyone have an idea, how she got the information?"

"Terence Higgs," Harry said.

"Who gave her the idea to talk to Terence Higgs," Gawain said.

"You are asking too many questions, Gawain," Harry said. Looking around he said, "None of you heard any of this from me, and you have no idea how Rita got the idea of talking to Terence! And no, I didn't talk to Rita!"

"Whose idea was that?" Gawain asked.

Harry said, "Not mine, but again you heard nothing from me and the less anyone knows about this the better."

"Harry, what's going on with you and the mapping?" asked Al.

"It's getting pretty easy to teach people how to make maps, except for finding hidden rooms. Finding any hidden rooms is real strange, and only Dawlish and maybe Ron seem to be able to do it."

Gawain laughed and offhandedly remarked, "Well, that explains it! Dawlish seems to be involved in more strange things every year than most of the Aurors I've supervised have been involved in over a lifetime. He has an affinity for strange."

"That doesn't explain how I can find hidden rooms, though," said Harry, with a puzzled look on his face.

"WHAT," Gawain shouted. "There is nothing strange about breaking into Gringotts and escaping on a dragon? Nothing strange about, do you want me to go over the last eight years? You've got to be kidding Potter; you've got the strangest resume of anyone I've ever met!"

"Oh," said Harry, looking concerned and kind of pondering, and then Harry got a big grin on his face and said, "I guess I sort of do have a strange resume. Maybe that does explain it! You have to be expecting strange things to find all sorts of strange things."

"Well, Dawlish and I've made a lot of progress in finding hidden rooms and passageways. The most frustrating part of the development is that the magic involved is very subtle and difficult. It is reasonably easy to make a map that shows just the visible rooms, but to show one that finds hidden rooms and passageways was one that had never been developed, as far as anyone could tell me, until my dad and the Marauders had developed their map. First you have to treat parchment with two different potions, each of which requires subtle wand work. I've tried to teach others how to make the potions, and that's been an utter failure so far."

"I have tried slight modifications of the potions, and over two thirds of the time the changes make things better. The third that are worse are so bad that I know immediately to go back and try again. The most frustrating thing is I cannot tell anyone why I make changes; they just feel promising."

"Then I have to take the parchment to the places where I needed to make a map. I'm learning how to teach most people how to make a map of known rooms, with enough instructions, but only Dawlish has been able to make a map of hidden rooms, and he can only find about 25% of the ones that I've been able to find, although he's getting better. I'm getting better. I've even found 2 hidden rooms that were not on the original Marauders Map at Hogwarts, and one additional hidden passageway into and out of Hogwarts. Finding the hidden rooms involves standing at different positions and wand work over the map. I'm not quite sure what I'm doing differently that allowed my maps to show so much more than most."

"I'm spending about 1/3 of my time making better and better maps. Homes that were once owned by death eaters or used by them have a tendency to have multiple layers of hidden rooms and passageways. I'm going to have to figure out how to teach others how to make and use the maps."

"I've actually found a couple of hidden rooms," Ron said. "Once you start finding hidden rooms I think it gets easier and easier. We may need a course of hidden rooms to teach people, or something like that. If you know a hidden room is there you should eventually be able to find it. That's what worked for me."

The best suggestion anyone had for Harry was to spend extra time in China when he took his course there, 3 or more weeks instead of two, and to go in February and not put it off. The good thing about going in February was it was before Ginny's Quidditch season started, and it sounded like she was going to be busy anyway. The bad thing was 3 weeks including 2 weekends away, at least, the most they had been apart since the Battle of Hogwarts. "Never leave me" certainly was not working out like Harry or Ginny had anticipated; the real world had a way of complicating happy endings. Harry made the arrangements, and spent some time worrying about how to tell Ginny.

Monday and Wednesday were full practice days for the Harpies, exercise in the morning, flying in the afternoon, and everyone was supposed to be there. Mary Sue, who had been showing up only half the time, was going to be there Monday, part of Tuesday, and all Wednesday, and part of Thursday. Carla Eddington, who had gone home for a brief Christmas holiday, was back and willing to work as hard as she could to get herself a place on the Harpies for the rest of this year and next year.

After the events of the last couple of weeks Ginny and Donna gravitated towards each other, and they took adjoining exercise equipment and talked to each other privately. Donna pointed out that Mary Sue had gained some weight. "She is going to be pregnant before the season is over," said Donna. "It's bad for the team. I used to be scornful of anyone who would put family before the team; not very nice. Ginny, in all honesty I was not a very nice person. Being nice still does not come easily.

"The team needs Carla to get up to speed as soon as possible. I know how to do it; you make sure Carla spends every spare moment in February flying with a tough as nails team mate who really puts her through her paces. That always used to be me, but I do not see how I can take that much time away from Tabitha. That leaves only one person on the Harpies who is good enough and tough enough, you. You are going to have to tell that nice husband of yours to get used to not seeing you in February so you can spend every spare moment flying with Carla. You see Ginny that is what you get for how you helped Tabitha get together with us. 'No good deed goes unpunished' I always say."

"Donna," said Ginny. "No good deed goes unpunished! That's terrible!"

"Well it's true sometimes," said Donna. "Maybe if you had a Christmas like mine you'd understand."

"Why, what happened Christmas?" asked Ginny.

"First we called Bill's parents and told them we were adopting a 6 year old girl. The first thing Bill's father said was 'Is she a pure blood? Who were her parents?' We were talking through the floo, and Bill said her parents were killed because they each had some Muggle ancestry. Bill's father said 'She's no granddaughter of mine if she is a half blood. I don't want any Mudblood over here polluting our house.' I think Bill's mother is not so rigid, but she seems so frightened of his dad that she does not have any say in that household.

"Then we went over to my parents for Christmas day like we always do. My father was hostile. He asked Tabitha if she had ever flown, and she said no, and had she ever watched Quidditch, and she said no. He asked her if she wanted to play Quidditch when she grew up, and in that little voice of hers Tabitha said that no she wanted to be a mummy when she grew up, and my father laughed at her, which frightened her. She looked in the little purse she was carrying, and found the certificate of courage and held on to it. And then he asked what was she holding and she said Harry Potter had given her a certificate of courage. He asked what she wanted to do with the courage, and she said that ever since her baby brother was killed she had not been able to play with baby dolls, and she wanted the courage to play with baby dolls again. I thought that was tragic thing to say, but my father thought it was dumb, and was making fun of poor Tabitha.

"I got into a big fight with my Dad, and then Mum joined in, and we were yelling at each other.

"Poor Tabitha was crying and that made me so mad at my parents.

"Bill got up and insisted we leave and I agreed and we left. So you see, Ginny that was our Christmas. 'No good deed goes unpunished.'"

"Oh Donna," said Ginny, "That was horrible."

"How did you get to be so tough and at the same time so nice?" asked Donna. "You seem to know when to be tough and when to be soft. You certainly have better mothering instincts than I do."

Ginny said, "When you grow up with 6 wild older brothers, you are either tough as they are or they run right over you, try to run your life, try to protect you all the time. My mother is the greatest mother. She is a full time mom, wanted to be a mother and have all us children, home schooled us all until we left for Hogwarts. At the same time she was mothering us and loving us when we needed loving, which was most of the time, she was and is fully capable of disciplining us, even as adults yelling at us and laying down the law. I think all of my brothers are scared of her, and I make sure they are at least somewhat scared of me.

"Even Harry is scared of me sometimes, which can come in handy. When I thanked him for proposing he was too scared to try and tell me that he had not proposed! He will tell you that I yessed him right into marrying me. Of course that makes it my fault I got married at 17 and was married my last year at Hogwarts; it probably was my fault. I always thought if you had the guts you could get away with almost anything. My problem is that I want it all, and maybe I will have it, but not at the same time. It sure looks like you can not be a Harpy and have children at the same time."

"It is going to be tough mothering Tabitha, even with Bill doing most of the care giving. She so wants a mother," said Donna. "My own mother was so tough and mean, kept saying that she never wanted to quit Quidditch so soon that I stole the last part of her career, that she never wanted to be a mother. Ginny, I'm getting soft! I may just want to become pregnant some day, not right now but in a few years, and retire to motherhood. If I can mother Tabitha I should be able to mother my own children. Especially if I have friends like you. How was your Christmas?"

"It was good," said Ginny. "I spent a lot of time with Teddy. I'm not ready to be a full time mother, but I really enjoy mothering Teddy, and he does not seem to mind at all that he has 2 grandmothers and a godmother that take care of him, not to forget my father and Harry. Gamum Tong and Gamum We, Muh Gee and Da Hair, my father is just Gampa. And of course we have our first nephew, Fred Weasley, and two more on the way. My mother wants lots of grandchildren, and she just may get her wish."

The two women spent some additional time talking about Ginny's Christmas, Fleur's jokes and the like, plus some of the good times Donna and Bill did have with just Tabitha.

About 4:00 that afternoon Bill and Tabitha showed up at the stadium to watch the practice. They were in the Harry Potter Estates box, which with its own bathroom was a better place for a little girl than in the stadium seats. It was a fierce and fast practice, with Gwen really putting them through their paces, switching people on and off teams so everyone was playing with everyone. Both Ginny and Donna knew Bill and Tabitha were there, but really did not have any time to fly over and see them.

Finally the practice was over, and Donna and Ginny flew over to the box, followed by the entire team. When Donna landed Tabitha yelled out, "Mummy! Mummy!" and ran over and kissed her. "I saw you fly!" she said, jumping up and down. "Daddy and I saw you fly! Is it fun?"

"I think its LOTS of fun," said Donna, "but it IS a little scary some times, and it is HARDWORK getting good at it."

"Donna!" said Tristan Brown, "who is this little girl?"

"Everybody," said Donna, "this is Tabitha Lionheart. Bill and I are in the process of adopting her. Tabitha, the person who asked about you is Miss Tristan Brown, and she and Ginny and I are all chasers on the Quidditch team. Bill and I will teach you about Quidditch, just so you know what I do and what your daddy did so well before he got hurt. No one is saying you have to play it, but you ought to learn about it."

"If I don't have to fly I can watch and learn all about it," said Tabitha.

Donna and Ginny both wanted to get home, so the rest of the team was left to wondering about this sudden change in Donna, her adopting a little girl.

Ginny got home just before 6:00 PM, and Harry just after, both wondering how they were going to bring up February's schedule. "Dinner ready about 7:00 PM," Mabel said.

"How is Fletcher?" asked Ginny.

"Same," Mabel said. "Too small. Still alive. Too small, still not growing."

Harry and Ginny went up to the drawing room to talk.

Ginny said, "Harry I need to …" and she realized that Harry was speaking.

Harry said, "You know the potions …" and he realized that Ginny was speaking.

Knowing that she would have the advantage if Harry spoke first Ginny said, "You first, Harry."

Harry was not quite as good at the family dynamics game, being much more open, so he did not analyze the dynamics of who spoke first like Ginny did. He started, "You know the potions that make the maps. I am the only one who can make them, and I have no idea why. I'm not even sure I even know what I am doing. And I can not teach anyone but Dawlish how to find hidden rooms, and can't even teach him everything. I asked at our meeting this morning how to make progress, and the best suggestion was to spend an extra week or more in China in February. It looks like I will be in China for 3 or more weeks including at least 2 weekends, maybe more."

"Oh Harry," said Ginny with a big frown on her face. "That's three weeks, or more! What am I going to do?"

"I thought you had a lot of practice in February?" said Harry.

"I still could be back here at night, at least most nights," said Ginny. "I am going to be very busy. Donna thinks that Mary Sue is going to get pregnant and be lost to the Harpies before the end of the season, and Carla Eddington needs a lot of work to be ready to be a good 2nd team player. Somebody has to spend almost every weekend and spare moment with her in February to get her ready. Of course I was partly responsible for Mary Sue. Normally Donna would do all the extra training, but since you and I helped Tabitha find a home Donna does not want to be away from Tabitha all February. That's two good deeds, and Donna says no good deed goes unpunished, so I have to be the one with no time off in February. You might as well be gone. It's not like I'm going to have any time."

"No good deed goes unpunished? Like after I defeated Riddle instead of a hero's thank you and a 'happily ever after' things got real complicated," said Harry.

"Something like that, said Ginny. "Donna had a horrible Christmas day. Both Donna's and Bill's parents don't want Tabitha as a grandchild. I think that's horrible."

"That sounds awful. Is this month going to be better for us?" asked Harry.

"A little," said Ginny "but I think Donna would rather have me work later than her even this month. What can I say? I want Donna to be with Tabitha. I'm not going to give up Sunday mornings with my family, with Teddy, if I can avoid it, but other than that I guess I am going to be spending most of my time at the Harpies training."

"We'll survive, Ginny," said Harry. "Don't feel bad about the good deeds. Even if we have to miss each other once in a while we are better off being good people. I love you because you are a good person, and a tough person."

Harry was approached early Tuesday morning by one of the witches from St. Mungo's. Bill Lionheart's father John was nosing around the hospital. He had become fantastically unpopular when Bill had been hurt, known as being mean and fanatically supportive of the pure blood agenda. Since he was on the Wizengamot they were worried that he would cause some problems for Bill and Donna and the adoption. Did Harry have any way of publishing all the good things that Bill had done, and how heartwarming and good the story of Bill and Tabitha was?

Harry called Cindy Base, and asked her to document the story of the Lionheart's adoption¸ and that if she had to take time off work to do it he would make up her wages. Cindy and her photographer promised to make a nice human interest story or three, and Harry wrote a note to the Lionheart's, so Bill and Donna would know that Harry had been behind Cindy interviewing them, and also why they needed to cooperate.

Cindy Base and Henry Hudson went to St. Mungo's to interview Bill and Tabitha and the staff in the morning, and followed Donna and Tabitha in the afternoon.

When Ginny and Donna came to the Harpies they were told that everyone was going to be told to leave Donna alone today, but that Wednesday morning Donna was going to have to tell the story of starting to adopt Tabitha to her team mates. Most of the team was there on Tuesday morning. Only four of the team mates were flying in the afternoon, Heidi Anderson, practicing as a beater, sometimes as part of the team sometimes alone, Nicole Xerces who was practicing as a keeper, Ginny and Carla Eddington who were working hard together passing the quaffle back and forth and firing shot after shot at the goals.

Donna did tell Ginny that in the afternoon she and Tabitha were going to the headquarters of the cosmetics company so they could take advertising photographs. They were going to do a little shopping, as well.

Tuesday night Harry told Ginny a little about John Lionheart. "John was never linked in any way to Riddle and his supporters directly, but John was always a safe vote for Riddle and the pure blood faction on the Wizengamot. In addition John is just personally a mean person with no patience for the underdog. I was told John's grandfather was an ardent supporter of the Nazi's killing of all the mentally or physically handicapped people in Germany, and though that England could use a good wholesale killing of undesirables and the handicapped as well. People I've talked to think that John and his father continued to support such ideas even if they are not vocal in promoting them.

"It appeared to most that John's wife is terrified of him, and no one knows if she has any different ideas.

"Cindy is going to write a small series of heartwarming stories about Bill and Donna and Tabitha to keep John from causing trouble."

Wednesday morning about 9:00 AM the Harpies, players and coaches along with a couple of the support staff, came into the large conference room to hear Donna. Cindy and Henry were there to document the talk.

Donna said, "Neither Bill or I had what you would call happy childhoods. I knew Bill's dad was very dominating, and his mother hardly ever spoke. My parents' biggest problem is they are narrow, like me, thinking only of Quidditch. What we both had was Quidditch. We were raised to play, and we were both excellent players at Hogwarts. We were both in Hufflepuff, Bill as a seeker and me as a chaser, in the same year. Bill's only problem was that he had been fearless, and kept getting hurt. 'Wild Bill' they called him.

"We both received Quidditch contracts when we graduated, and moved in together intending to get married. We really did talk almost exclusively about Quidditch, but we did talk about our families, and how we wanted to be better parents than our parents were to us. We did want to have a family some day.

"Five years ago Bill received a serious head injury. I took six months off to be with Bill, and we got married, partly to allow me to help take care of Bill. When Bill got hurt I just sort of gave up dreaming about the future. My future was going to be Quidditch for as long as I could play, and then taking care of Bill. I knew he had gotten a little better, but I really was not paying any attention to how much better he had gotten. I paid no attention to how much he could do. Just because he can not fly or play Quidditch does not mean he cannot do anything.

"This last couple of weeks I finally listened to what Bill and the people at St. Mungo's had been trying to tell me, that for all his problems Bill had learned how to listen to and talk to people who needed his help. He has been spending most of the last 3 years at St. Mungo's helping people, and he is good at it.

"One of the people Bill has been helping is a desperately scared little girl who saw her parents and baby brother killed 3 years ago, when she was 3. The last year Bill has made major progress with her, and she wanted to come home with Bill, but she was scared of me. I guess it's my fault, too. I know I am not always the nicest person.

"I knew who Tabitha was, and even met her a few times, but never wanted to get close to her. I never felt Bill could ever be a father. Then I saw him with her. I was told that he could be an excellent father to her. Then it was up to me. Was I willing to let Tabitha move in with us? Was I willing to try and be a mother? Was I willing to think of something except Quidditch and myself?

"I was at St. Mungo's with the staff, invisible, and watched Tabitha and Harry Potter talk. She said she wanted to come home with Bill, but she was scared that I did not like her. Could Ginny please talk to me? When I heard that I think something in me broke. The wall that I had so carefully built around myself started to come down.

"Tabitha needs parents, and Bill was the only logical choice for the father. If I loved Bill Tabitha was going to be part of the package. And then she came home with us. She is so loving, so affectionate, so appreciative, SO scared. There is no way I can send her back to St. Mungo's, so we have started the process of adopting her.

"I may be tough as nails, but Tabitha is not. I do not need to protect Bill near as much as I thought I did, but we both need to protect Tabitha, and we will!

"I intend to play as long as I can, and don't expect me to be any nicer on the playing field. However, I do have more on my mind that Quidditch. I always used to volunteer to help with all the extra training. Not any more. All you nice people who think this is a lovely story and feel good about Tabitha and me are going to have to step up and work harder. I know Ginny is going to be working lots more hours to help get Carla ready to play.

"Thank you for all the help. No good dead goes unpunished. You are all going to have to work harder, to make up for Donna not being able to work quite as many hours."

Wednesday afternoon everybody including Donna flew. Wednesday at 4:00 PM Bill and Tabitha were at practice. At 5:30 practice was over, and again Donna was greeted with the "Mummy! Mummy!" This time Cindy and Henry were there to document Donna greeting Bill and Tabitha, and Henry made sure to get a photograph of Bill and Donna kissing. Tabitha liked to see Bill and Donna kiss, and they happily obliged.

Harry told Ginny that he was going to have to work through New Years Eve. Since this was the turn of the millennium, there were all kinds of worries that there might be chaos when the year turned from 1999 to 2000. Ginny spent most of both days flying with Carla. She even talked Hudson Harrison into spending part of New Years Eve morning adjusting both of the brooms, and since it was just the two of them and Nicole Xerces they had a lot of chance to practice all sorts of tricky maneuvers, and adjust the brooms to better do them.

Nothing of significance happened over the New Year holiday. Harry and Ginny were able to spend the evening of January 1, 2000 together, and then went to her parents for the usual Sunday morning breakfast. The next two weeks were somewhat of a blur. Harry was trying to get as much mapping done as possible, since he was going to be gone so much over the next 2 months. Ginny was working as hard as she could with Carla. Both of them left after breakfast early in the morning, and put in 10 to 12 or even 14 hour days. They did have enough time to talk at night over a late dinner, and then went to bed exhausted. To Harry's great surprise Ginny was so tired that she was even too tired for sex far more nights than not.

Monday afternoon the Wizengamot had a brief meeting. There was not any new legislation, just the confirmation of some promotions and other regular business. John Lionheart was there, and made some rude remarks about "That crippled son of mine thinking he should be a daddy" and warning Harry to stay out of his family's life.

Cindy's articles started appearing in the Daily Prophet on the first Tuesday in January. The first article gave some background on Tabitha's parents, when she and her little brother were born, and what was known about the attack that killed her parents and little brother. The article ended when she was brought to St. Mungo's cursed by rebounding spells and traumatized by what she had witnessed.

The next day the article went into the 3 years of treatment, including the two years of patient work and love by Bill Lionheart that drew Tabitha out of her shell, ending just before Harry met Bill.

The third day went into Harry and Ginny's part in the story, but focused on Bill and Donna and Tabitha, with more about how they were handling their very changed day to day life. There were lots of photographs of the family doing family stuff together, plus Bill still as teacher and counselor, Donna as mother, Donna at the Harpies with Bill and Tabitha watching, and Donna and Tabitha with Cover Witch Cosmetics. The Cosmetics Company made sure to place advertising in the Prophet next to the stories, prominently featuring Donna and Tabitha.

Unspoken in all this, but certainly implied, was a message to John Lionheart that if you were going to object to the adoption you would be taking on not only St. Mungo's but also Harry and Ginny Potter, the Holyhead Harpies, and Cover Witch Cosmetics.

Harry hated being the object of attention, but he was beginning to appreciate the value of publicity, especially if you could control it.

Ginny shared with her mother all that had been going on, including Donna's remark that "No good deed goes unpunished." Although she did not say anything to Ginny about Narcissa, Molly thought about Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa's good deed in saving Harry's life had kept her and Draco out of Azkaban, but in many other ways it sure looked like she was being punished for it. How, Molly thought, had she gotten to be Narcissa Malfoy's only friend? It was tragic, really.

The following week Molly was at her almost every other week lunch with Narcissa.

Narcissa started out asking, "How was your Christmas, Molly."

"A madhouse, as usual," Molly said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't even think of complaining, Molly. You love the chaos."

"I really do, Narcissa. I love the life, the people all around. At Christmas everybody was happy."

"No tears. That's not realistic," Narcissa said.

"George was at the house the day after Christmas, and Angelina and I, he didn't want anyone else to see, but, he kind of had a breakdown in the morning. We pulled him out of it, well, Freddy his son did as much as anybody. It was the first Christmas since the twins were born that I didn't have a jumper for Fred." Molly had tears starting to form. "Well, I sort of lost it for a moment too, with George.

"But mostly the holiday was good."

Molly then shared the story about Tabitha, and talked a little about the other children. Finally she said, "All we have talked about is my Christmas, How was yours?"

"Small. Just my Mum and Mother-in-law and Draco. Store bought presents that didn't mean anything. Astoria Greengrass was over after Christmas. I'm not sure what Draco sees in her, except that she is willing to come over and see him and none of the other girls are. I still think she just wants to marry money so she doesn't have to work."

Molly asked, "You still want to help Fleur and me with some of the families that need help? We have a hard time with some of the families that have been in Slytherin. Families of men, allies of Riddle, who were killed or are in prison are suffering too."

"I'd like to do that, Molly. Malfoy Manor can be kind of a self-imposed prison, even if your travel isn't really restricted. You keep telling me how good it is to give. I'd like to help."

Over the next year Narcissa was one of the people helping some of the families that had been hurt during Tom Riddle's reign. A number of families who had lost husbands to death or imprisonment really needed some help, and Narcissa was the best person to talk to some of them.

* * *

A/N

CS Lewis wrote a Science Fiction trilogy, set on Mars, Venus, then Earth. It's pretty dated by now, having been written long before humankind sent probes to actually visit Mars and Venus. The beheaded scientist's head is in the last book of the series, That Hideous Strength.


	12. Ch 12 Harry buys Hermione a house elf

Ch 12 Harry buys Hermione a house elf

A/N

Harriet Tubman was an abolitionist ex-slave who lived around the time of the US Civil War. There was a song sung by slaves about following the "Drinking Gourd," following the North Star north to freedom. No reference to any contemporary person or song was or is intended.

* * *

Harry and Ginny left for San Francisco Saturday, right after Mary Sue and Patrick's wedding. They had to leave the wedding reception early, and they did not exactly get to sleep or wake up when they should have, but by Sunday afternoon they were awake in San Francisco.

Because they were generally in "safe" spaces there was only one Auror couple traveling with them. Besides Dobedo was with them, both to learn and to help protect Harry and Ginny.

Sunday afternoon and early evening there was a meet and greet session, where all the witches and wizards who were going to be taking classes, plus spouses and children, were there. There were 20 couples, and 10 of them were both taking the classes, plus 5 unattached, so there were going to be 35 in the class, a large class. There were 10 from North America, 7 from China and 3 from Japan, 2 from India, and 2 from Pakistan, 3 from Latin America, 4 from Africa, 4 from Europe including Harry and Dobedo. There were 2 witches and 2 wizards there who were going to be teaching the class, plus 4 other people from the school.

Harry almost immediately got into a conversation with several of the other people who were going to be taking the class. Harry's project was the new magic/Muggle drill, and the discussion soon got technical and way over Ginny's head. There was plenty of precedent for a small machine powered by magic instead of electricity or an internal combustion engine, and supported by magic instead of a metal superstructure. There were also lots of issues, and with a drill, with the pressure of the bit and the need to precisely aim it, precisely guide how deep it was going, the problems were multiplied. As soon as someone heard "drill" they though of a small hand drill, easy. When they found out that it was a rock drill and that it was drilling into magic space with the unique drill bits, things got a lot more interesting and complicated.

Ginny soon drifted over to some of the small group of mothers. The group she started talking to was talking about all the things that the school had for small children, the co-op classes, the way that it was easy to bring a small child along when you or your spouse was going to school here. There was also a lot of talk about all the things to do on the American West Coast, all of it because of Magic easy to get to.

Having been there before the San Francisco area was becoming a more comfortable place for Ginny.

There were 2 house elves in the class in addition to Dobedo, one from North America and one from China, and Dobedo went over to talk to them. They were deep in a discussion about free house elves, traditional owned house elves, and another category that had appeared in North America and China, mostly Hong Kong but spreading, 'affiliated' house elves, house elves not totally free but not owned and subservient, really slaves like the traditional house elf.

Dobedo was very satisfied with his status, and he knew Kreacher was as well. As the house elves talked about 'affiliated' house elves it seemed to Dobedo that in some ways the Potter/Weasley house elves were 'affiliated' house elves, sort of. Kreacher had a child, and Dobedo did want to mate and have children. They both wanted something better for their children, but at the same time had immense pride in being Potter/Weasley house elves.

Dobedo wanted more information, so the Chinese house elf got out her laptop computer and brought up what was about 100 pages of information, started to show it to Dobedo, and asked if she could e-mail it to Dobedo. When she realized who Dobedo was with, The Harry Potter, Dobedo promptly asked that they not tell anybody, since Harry was enjoying his anonymity.

"Is Harriet Tubman," said the female elf. "Is you knowing Hermione Grainger?"

Dobedo said, "Hermione Granger Weasley Harry Potter's sister in law." Dobedo then whispered some things in elfish that conveyed the relationship much better than any other language could.

After a little discussion is whispered elfish Harriet said of Hermione, "Is famous as friends of house elves and goblins. Harriet's dream to meet them."

"Just meet them?" asked Dobedo.

"To move to England and Switzerland and work for freedom of house elves! To mate and have children at least affiliated, maybe grandchildren truly free!" said Harriet. "House elves where I live say that would take magic more powerful that there is in the world. Should be happy being able to work for my master and learn."

"Is master here?" asked Dobedo.

Harriet answered, "Over there, young man and woman is grandson and granddaughter-in-law of master. Where is your computer?"

"Harry has one," said Dobedo. "Dobedo need one?"

"Yes, and own e-mail address" said Harriet. "Masters not think house elves need anything! Corner in kitchen and some rags to sleep on."

"Dobedo has own room, bed big enough for 2," said Dobedo. "House elves has own quarters at Harry Potters house, 4 bedrooms, living room, own bath, heated and air conditioned! Mabel, Dobedo's mother's mother, in one room, Dobe in one room, Kreacher and Azalea his mate in another and Harry Potter made another for their baby. Is electricity in all rooms."

"Own room! Own Bed, real bed!" said Harriet. "Needs to meet Harry! Needs to talk to him!" There was much more talk in elfish about the relationships, conveying the respect and love between all the Potter and Weasley family and the house elves. Much of that conversation is impossible to translate, elfish having many more words to convey subtle relationships.

Harry was enjoying his anonymity, so when someone spoke of some big war in England that had just been won a year and a half ago he kept quiet. Finally someone asked him if he knew of the war, and he said he did. They asked if he was involved, and he said he was, as were many of his classmates, including his wife, but they all wanted to put that part of their history behind them and get on with life. He was interested in what they were doing with the WWWW(Wizards World Wide Web). Harry successfully steered the conversation away from the war and his part in it.

Harry knew that the WWWW had server farms in California, Hong Kong, and Switzerland, and that they did handle some Muggle traffic as well as Magical Traffic, enough traffic to make up for the bandwidth they were using on the Muggle WWW. Harry also knew that both in China and in North America they were very concerned about making enough money to pay for the Muggle technology that they were using. They could always steal product without being caught, and up to a point duplicate some of the electronics, but products were getting harder and harder to duplicate as they got smaller and smaller. All of the teachers and many of Harry's classmates commented on how it was getting harder and harder to stay hidden from Muggles.

Ginny had to get up at 4:00 AM California time to eat breakfast and go to the **Fitchburg Finches** for practice. She was back about 2:30 in the afternoon, so she had time for a nice nap before Harry got back from classes. No one flying for the **Fitchburg Finches **had gotten the Firebolt Special Edition, and they were amazed by how well it flew. Ginny could out maneuver the seeker and fly faster as well, so head to head she was the superior seeker. As a chaser she was very hard to defend against. Before the end of the first week all the US and Canadian teams had representatives talking to the Firebolt Broom company, and Ginny was going to be featured in some of the companies North American advertising.

The first full week of classes for Harry had to do with computer and data processing technology. The first part of the class was making sure everyone, including Dobedo, had their own laptop computer and e-mail address, and get e-mail addresses for anyone who did not have one. Dobedo got an e-mail address; Harry already had not only a laptop but also an e-mail address. They first talked about amazing things the Muggle computers could do, and all the inventive ways the magicians had found to interface with the computers. What was even more amazing is that more and more of the magic was being developed by Muggles, or being developed by Magical people who developed an amazing way in interacting with and displaying information from a computer, and then with Muggle associates finding a way to duplicate the same magic for Muggles. Magical people had found a way to keep a small laptop in your pocket or bag and with a wand creating a virtual screen and keyboard, but with screens projected out of Muggle glasses and the first keyboards that could be projected by Muggles on a desk and you could type on the display much of the magic was not too far away from being ready for Muggles.

They also talked about medical displays, and here the Wizarding community had learned as much from the Muggles as they from the Wizards. The ability to see and display things in 3 dimensions had originated with wizards, but seeing different things in color, having more than one way to display things, and the readouts on the side of a patient's bed all originated with Muggles. Wizards could usually get by without the wires and tubes that Muggles used, but occasionally they needed IV's to get something into someone, and some of the Muggle medical supplies were better than anything the Magical community had come up with.

Since they were talking about displays Harry brought out his Marauders Maps of Hogwarts. The way it tracked people was amazing but at the edge of what a couple of the teachers could do. When he talked about finding hidden rooms, and how thoroughlysome of them were hidden everyone was amazed. The magic Harry was talking about was before the "how do I show it" technology. The hard magic was the "How do I find it" magic. Harry did get a couple of tips on how to put people on maps, and how to create maps that displayed things differently, skills that would come in handy as he developed his skills in mapping.

Harry wanted to know about indexing the magical stuff stored in Switzerland. No one in the class knew who Harry was (except the house elves) since no last names were used, and this group was very technical and not very political, but many of the Witches and Wizards knew of the vast storehouse of information and artifacts stored in Switzerland. Some of them were absolutely flabbergasted that there was nothing from The International Confederation of Witches and Wizards in Switzerland on the WWWW (Wizards World Wide Web.) Some of the groups with headquarters in Switzerland had a presence on the WWWW, but the governing body did not.

Wednesday after class Dobedo walked over to Harry holding Harriet's hand. "Master Harry is Harriet Tubman, house elf friend. Harriet has permission to eat with me. Harriet and Dobedo want to eat with you and Mrs. Potter."

"Sure, you are staying at the same apartment Ginny and I are staying at, and we would be pleased to have your friend over for dinner too," Harry said, totally unaware of just how radical a move this was. House elves sometimes ate with their masters, although that was rare. But for a house elf to bring a friend to dinner, the social implications of that type of dining of equals was extraordinarily unusual.

"Ginny, I'm back," Harry shouted as he walked in the door of the apartment where they were staying. "Dobedo has invited a friend to dinner with us."

"The Chinese restaurants around here are the best," Ginny said as she got up out of the chair where she had been napping. "We can easily take the floo to the Oriental Magical Buffet."

"Is Harried Tubman," Harriet said going up to Ginny and vigorously shaking her hand.

"Is Ginny Potter," Ginny responded, a little surprised. She had visited enough friends with house elves over her eighteen years, and this was the first house who ever introduced herself and shook Ginny's hand.

The two couples took the floo to the restaurant, Harry and Ginny leading, Dobedo and Harriet following, both couples holding hands.

As they sat eating Harriet shared with Harry her dream to work with him and Hermione on house elf rights. Harriet asked about house elf rights in Britain, in Switzerland, and in Europe in general. Harry shared some of what he had found out, including the distain for house elf rights in some of the mid-east.

As they went back home Ginny said to Harry, "I think Dobedo likes Harriet. Look at them together!"

Dobedo and Harriet were holding hands, quietly but passionately talking to each other.

Harriet and Dobedo spent all of their free time together. On Friday they approached Harry and Dobedo pleaded, "You arraigned for a mate for Kreacher. Could you get Harriet for me? Is bold asking, but Harry Potter such a good master that I dare."

"I'll talk to the couple whose family owns her," Harry said, uncomfortable that house elves were bought and sold like property.

Saturday morning Harry had classes, so Ginny had a chance to relax. She did have a chance to see some of the classes and activities that the college had for pre-school and grade school children, since Saturday classes were common.

Saturday afternoon Harry and Ginny got together with Dobedo and Harriet and the Chinese couple whose family owned Harriet. The couple had contacted their grandparents. Mid-afternoon the Chinese couple came over to the Potter's apartment.

Everyone had been in class together except for Ginny, so Harry started out by introducing the Songs. "Ginny, this is Ted and Tammy Song, Ted, Tammy, this is my wife Ginny.

"Ginny is a professional Quidditch player, and has been practicing with North American teams since it is a little too far to commute back to Great Britain for practice. She plays for the only all-female team in the world, the Holyhead Harpies, and will be a starting chaser in the spring."

Everyone shook hands, including the house elves, which was not normal. House elves normally stood quietly in the background, but not Harriet.

Ted started out, "I understand you have expressed an interest in Harriet."

"She would like to live in England and work with my sister-in-law Hermione Grainger," Harry said.

"She's not exactly free to do whatever she wants," Ted responded.

"What would it take to allow her to do what she wants to do?" Harry inquired.

"Compensation for the classes she has attended. She has talked herself into attending an amazing number of classes, and we will be losing a very well educated house elf," Ted replied.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Harry said.

Ted handed Harry an itemized list, about ten years' worth of classes, a rather substantial bill. After his initial shock at the size of the bill Harry said, "I will pass this on to my financial manager, and he will have the funds to you within the week."

"Harriet has to go back to China with us, and you have to come over and pick her up. She cannot leave from here," Ted said.

After the negotiations were completed the couples made small talk for a small time and parted ways, Harriet leaving with her current owners.

When they were gone Ginny sighed into Harry's chest, "Oh Harry, it's another love story! Dobedo and Harriet! And after Tabitha over Christmas, MMMMMM, I love you!"

Harry enjoyed Ginny's kiss, but the story of Dobedo and Harriet didn't seem quite so simple to him. He called for Fawkes and sent a parchment to Nausicaa Scheria to see if there were any prophesies about this. The answer Fawkes brought back was positive, but vague and a little disturbing. "100, 1000, 10,000 little things, preparing the way. Harriet has no terrible omens attached to her, has positive omens, and will be a challenge. Not easy but good."

Harry thought back to Dumbledore, "Do the right thing not the easy thing." Getting Harriet was going to be the right thing, not the easy one.

Great!?

Harry shared all this with Ginny, who said, "Why do things have to complicate our Happily Ever After ending." To make matters worse, to finalize everything Harry was going to have to travel to China after his class. It was already looking like he was going to have to spend a couple of extra days in North America to work on the drill with Wiski. Harry would be gone an extra week, a week when Ginny was back home.

Sunday was the closest thing to a relaxing day Harry and Ginny had, on their own but for most of the day in a very safe environment, from their hotel room to a restaurant owned by a witch and wizard to the school where they met with some of the other couples and back. At least they had some comfortable couple time, without the looming deadlines that had haunted them the rest of the week.

Monday Ginny's practice started again, 3 days at the **Fitchburg Finches **followed by 2 days at the **Sweetwater All-Stars**. She was going to have to go back to Britain Saturday morning.

The 2nd week of classes covered a variety of subjects. There was some on mechanical magic/Muggle devices like the crane Harry had seen used at Hogwarts and the drill they were going to be building, and Harry was going to be learning more about that the next Monday and Tuesday.

One of the strangest experiences was the "non-magical room." There were a lot of theories about where the power to do magic came from. They had used the same strange paper that was used to shield electrical and communication wiring in Harry's house, but in this case they had created a series of rooms inside rooms surrounded by this paper, with you walking through a door, around over 360 degrees, then through a door and up and over and down and around again over 360 degrees, and then through another door and into this room. When you were in the room wand magic, in fact most magic, was difficult or impossible. Harry, who was good at feeling the presence of magic, could feel the further he went into the rooms something he called the absence of magic. Harry said in the room it felt like Vernon Dursley won.

To Harry one very interesting thing was the reaction of the house elves. Harry went into the room with Dobedo and Harriet. They were far more upset than Harry. When asked Dobedo said, "All house elves is connected. When we go into room connection is broken. Very alone. Much worry. No love-no hate-no nothing. Worse than bad, nothing." Harriet and Dobedo absolutely refused to go into the "non-magical room" alone. The only way they would go in was with each other.

When they were out of the "non-magical room" Harry asked Harriet, "I thought that you wanted to be free. Was that too free?"

Harriet looked at Dobedo, at Harry, and finally said, "Want to be free, free enough even to go into non-magical room with Dobedo. Everyone, even free house elf, needs someone. No one must be free from everyone and everything. Just not owned and bought and sold like property."

Harriet then looked at Harry again, saying, "Non-magical room hard lesson for Harriet Tubman. Hard lesson. Too alone, too alone."

Towards the end of the week they got into cell phones, mobiles. Magicians in China had just started to put up cell phone antenna in areas where the only good place to put an antenna was either in a place hidden by magic, only accessible by magic, or the only way to get cables in and out was through some magical short cut. Harry got excited about this, and wanted to know more about it. After all the talk about Magical people needing to help the rest of the world here finally was a way they could. In private conversations after class Harry was given the name of people to contact when he went to China, probably adding another day to his trip.

Saturday morning Harry and Ginny finally had a chance to talk abut the past week. "I had a good week of practice, Harry," Ginny said. "We practice a lot harder at the Harpies, though. I'm in much better shape than most of the wizards and the few witches that play over here! I think the Firebolt Broom Company had also had a very good week."

"Did you recruit the girl from Texas?" asked Harry.

"She plays with the **Sweetwater All-Stars** but I think she is from, oh somewhere close to Texas but not Texas," Ginny replied. "She is good, real good, and she is going to come over to try out and talk to some people. I'm not sure if she wants to move over to England."

Harry had been trying to keep Ginny informed day by day, but he had to summarize all that had been going on, and let her know what he was going to be doing for the next week. Ginny resigned herself to missing Harry for the next week, and left for home Saturday afternoon so she could be at her parents Sunday morning.

Sunday Harry reviewed all the things he had to do the next week. He also tried to get a little rest; he had a very busy week coming up. Harriet Tubman went back to China to get ready to move. Dobedo stayed with Harry, to protect him and maybe to learn more.

Monday morning Harry met with Herodotus Budziszewski and a couple of people who Harry did not know but who he found out worked for him and were involved in the rock and magic space drilling. Harry found out, somewhat to his surprise, that he was paying for Dudley to fly to the U.S. to work with them. Harry did not have a lot to contribute to the making of the magic/Muggle drill except to point out that some of the spaces they were working on were very small, and the smaller they made it the better. He ended up approving making two different drilling machines; it was beginning to look like his chief contribution was to give Wiski permission to spend more money.

Harry did have a brief meeting with the Apparating Research Team, Isaac & Golda Swartz and their Elf assistants Gregory & Delores Freeelf. After a brief discussion on the progress they were making on apparating Delores remarked, "So you are getting Harriet Tubman!"

"Do you know her?" asked Harry.

"She met us this past week," Delores said, "but I had heard of her before. She is certainly not your normal house elf."

Dobedo was with Harry, and he piped in with, "Not normal at all, very special, very special!"

"May we talk?" asked Delores, and when Harry nodded yes the three elves went off and had a long discussion. Harry would later learn that the discussion was mostly in elfish, since what they were trying to talk about was hard to discuss in any other language.

Harry was beginning to wonder just what he had done in acquiring Harriet Tubman. Harried Tubman was a real strange name for a house elf.

Tuesday afternoon Harry left for Hong Kong, arriving Wednesday. Wednesday late afternoon Harry had a chance to show several people from the Wizards section of Hong Kong Polytechnic his map. One of the people was involved in hiding cell phone antenna, and was very excited. He wanted to know if this magic could help them find hidden antenna when you had forgotten where you had placed it. They were worried that some of the delicate magic that had hidden some of these antenna would make them hard to find later. Harry went to bed exhausted, got up at 8:00 AM Hong Kong time, had a full days worth of meetings that more than anything prepared him and the Chinese for his trip the next month.

Friday Harry traveled into the heart of China to pick up Harriet Tubman. Dobedo was thrilled. Harry got the impression that Harriet's "owners" were not all that sorry that she was moving.

Saturday very late afternoon Harry and the house elves finally got to Grimmauld Place. Harry tried to sleep, but it was hard with the time change. Harry finally took a magical sleeping potion, and got fair night's sleep.


	13. CH 13 Hermione meets Harriet, and buys

CH 13. Hermione meets Harriet, and buys a house

Ginny got Harry up Sunday morning, and they went to the usual Weasley family breakfast. Shortly after Harry and Ginny arrived Ron and Hermione came thru the floo. Hermione went right up to Harry and said in a stern voice, "What are you doing buying a slave for me?"

"A slave?" questioned Harry. "I didn't get the impression that Harriet thought of herself as a slave, certainly not in coming here."

"Do you have any idea who Harriet Tubman was?" asked Hermione.

"Uh uh … your house elf?" answered a puzzled Harry.

Hermione sort of glowered at Harry, and he could not tell if she was really mad or just amused. "I guess, I had to approve the paperwork, and not only is Harriet a Potter/Weasley house elf but she is attached to me, not Ron and me or our household but to ME. And I don't even know her. Whose idea was this anyway?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and finally Harry said, "I think Harriet's, although Dobedo wanted it too. I thought you wanted a house elf to work with you?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I wanted to pick out the house elf, who will be working for me? So Harriet talked you into paying her owners a large sum of money so she could leave China and come here to work with me?" Hermione asked. "And you did it without even asking me, or really knowing who Harriet was or who she named herself after?"

"Uh, sort of, I guess," Harry replied, getting more and more uncomfortable.

Meanwhile the rest of the family had arrived, and everybody was standing in the kitchen listening to the exchange.

"Harriet Tubman," Hermione called.

CRACK the house elf appeared. "YES!" she said. "Oh Harriet Tubman so glad to meet Hermione Granger Weasley who works so hard for the good of all the house elves," Harriet said as she vigorously shook Hermione's hand. "Together we work for the good of all the house elves. We make Harriet's children or grandchildren truly free!"

"And just how are WE going to do that?" asked Hermione.

Eagerly Harriet volunteered, "I work with you at the Department for the Control of Magical Creatures, house elf division. Someday you become Minister of Magic and Harriet head of Department. We make house elves free and IMPORTANT. Just takes time and so smart people like Hermione."

"Oh, that's all!" Hermione exclaimed. "Just free the slaves like Harriet Tubman, except in the United States where Harriet did lead slaves to freedom it only took a Civil War."

"Harriet thought Hermione wanted to free house elves, not just turn them loose but free them the right way, so everybody still connected but not slaves, not owned?" Harriet asked.

Everybody stood looking at Hermione and Harriet.

"I do anything Hermione wants Harriet to do," Harriet said softly.

"Tell everybody who you named yourself after, when you took an English name," Hermione instructed Harriet.

"Harriet Tubman," Harriet said proudly, waving her hands as she explained the story. "FAMOUS ex-slave. They wrote a song about her, follow the stars, 'Follow the Drinking Gourd' about the Big Dipper and the North Star and going north to freedom. She was beaten just like Harriet, but escaped and led other slaves to freedom, and Harriet and Hermione will do same thing!"

"Tomorrow I have to see if I can even bring you into the office with me," Hermione said. "I think I share your goals, but it is going to take a very long time."

"Yes, Hermione," Harried whispered. "May I call you Hermione? Is subversive to call one's mistress by first name?"

"Yes Harriet, you may call me Hermione. Where are you staying?" Hermione asked.

"With Dobedo, sleeping with Dobedo," Harriet shyly said.

"Are you mates?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe tonight, if owners, if other house elves, say we may," Harriet said.

"And you mate for life, and want to be registered as mates?" asked Hermione.

Harriet nodded.

"And give up your freedom to be tied to Dobedo?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, freedom not free from being connected, not free from mate, just free from being slave to other people. Still connected, just by love and contract but not by having to do bad things and, it's all complicated," Harriet ended with a sigh.

"When I was at Hogwarts I thought it was all real simple," Hermione replied. "Now that I'm working at the Ministry and involved in the International Council of Witches and Wizards I am beginning to see just how complicated it is."

"What does Hermione want Harriet to do now?" asked Harriet.

"Go home to Dobedo, Harriet," Hermione said kindly. "You have my permission to mate with Dobedo, if that is what you want."

"Dobedo has my permission too," Harry said. "Best wishes to both of you."

"YES, is different kind of masters," Harriet said, and then CRACK and the house elf was gone.

"Bloody Boggarts, Merlin, she's a pushy little bastard," Ron remarked after Harriet had left.

"I like her!" Ginny said. "She's got spirit! She's got guts!"

"Quiet and mild mannered like my red-headed wife?" Harry laughed.

"Oh I'd say she's just about as quiet and mild mannered as your red-headed wife," Bill piped in with, also laughing. "I can't wait to hear Kreacher's reaction. Whatever it is, it is going to be interesting."

"That's a Chinese curse, 'may you live in interesting times,'" Hermione added. "Thanks Harry."

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time," Harry replied ruefully.

"It still may be a good idea," Hermione remarked. "It is certainly going to be interesting."

"Kreacher told me Friday to tell you Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, that he wanted to meet with the four of you this afternoon at Grimmauld Place," Bill Weasley said. "I'm not quite sure what it is about, but I bet Harriet will come up in the discussion."

That afternoon Hermione and Ron went over to 12 Grimmauld place to talk to Kreacher. The two couples sat down in the library and Harry called for Kreacher.

"Master wanted me?" asked Kreacher.

"Bill Weasley said you wanted to talk to me," Harry replied.

"Houses next door for sale," Kreacher said. "13 Grimmauld Place right next door and 15 Grimmauld Place at end of block both for sale."

"You could live next door to us," Ginny said excitedly to Ron and Hermione. "That would be really good. Our children could grow up together!"

"I'm not in any hurry to have children," Hermione said. "You go first, Ginny."

"I can't play Quidditch once I get pregnant," Ginny groused, "but I'm not going to play into my thirties and forties like some of the girls."

"It would be wicked to live next to you, just brilliant," Ron said.

Hermione looked at Ron and said, "It would be wonderful to get into a house and not have to live in our little apartment (Ron and Hermione were still living above the Hogsmeade store, paying nominal rent), but there is no way we could afford to pay more rent, not with Ron getting paid in a share of the ownership of WWW and not in Galleons."

Hermione turned to Ron. "I would never ask you to give up your dream of owning a share of 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'. There is only so much money. I'm sorry Ron."

Harry said, "There may be a way. I am paying for Aurors to protect both of you. If you were living next door to me we could protect you with at least a couple of less Aurors, and the wages of 2 Aurors is more than enough to pay for a house."

Ron said, "Blimey, is it costing you that much to protect us?"

Harry said, "Err, well, yes it is."

"Do we really need that much protection?" asked Hermione.

"I didn't think Ginny and I needed that much protection until we were almost killed a year ago Christmas," said Harry. "You remember the Sectumsempra cuts. We are dealing with some very nasty people, and until I'm sure that all the death eaters are caught or dead I think we need the extra protection. So, will you save me some money and move in next door? Besides Harriet will be in the same complex of houses, so it may make it easier to have her work for you."

Hermione turned to Ron and said, "We need to talk."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, looked at Harry and Ginny, and said to Hermione, "Sure. Anything you want, Hermione." The two of them headed upstairs to a place where they could talk privately.

Ginny and looked at Harry and asked, "Does it really cost that much to protect Ron and Hermione?"

"Probably," said Harry. "I'm sure Bill and his staff can make the figures come out. I hope it's not a problem if Ron and Hermione move in next door."

Ginny responded, "I think it would be fantastic! I sort of miss how close we were at Hogwarts. Even though we were in different classes until last year Hermione was really my best friend."

It was about 15 minutes before Ron and Hermione came back down. Hermione said, "We would like to look at the house. We also want to see if we can make it work with our budget."

Harry said, "I'll talk to Bill about it."

Hermione had a private meeting with Harriet, but until things were a little more settled nothing could be done. Hermione did say that Harriet moving in with Dobedo had apparently caused more than a little trouble with Mabel.

Monday Harry went into work, first talking to Carmella Budziszewski and getting a summary of what had happened with the death eater investigation, and later in the morning meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Gawain Robards and Ron getting a summary of what else had been going on. Friday there was going to be an important meeting of the Wizengamot, and Harry, Hermione and Kingsley were going to have to meet every day until the meeting. Harry was not in charge of anything, but he was an important person in most of what was going on.

Monday afternoon Harry went over to Bill's office.

"Kreacher has told me about the houses for sale on Grimmauld place," Bill said as he and Harry met. "Apparently both sides of the end of the block were built on some Druid sacred ground or something, so eventually Kreacher would like us to buy from 12 to 15 both on your side of the block and behind you on Newbright Street."

"Does it make sense?" asked Harry.

"Actually it does" Bill said. "It is a lot easier to protect people and hide unusual things if you have magical people grouped together than if they are scattered in among Muggles, just an occasional isolated house with a magical person in it. We are making some discrete inquiries now to buy the properties."

"How are Ron and Hermione going to be able to afford the house?" asked Harry. "I said something to them about they would save enough in protecting them to pay for the house, and told Ginny you would make the figures work out. Ron is being paid in ownership shares of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, so although they have two incomes and not a lot of expenses they don't exactly have a lot of money."

"I'll make the figures work out for them," Bill explained as he grinned at Harry, "creative accounting! There are some significant advantages, and if we can get an Auror couple protecting you housed in the same area it would be even better."

"Harry, I need to talk to you about Kreacher. Kreacher can find out things about the finances of the Harry Potter Estates, about the money and property that Tom Riddle had stolen, from the Goblins that I could never find out. Kreacher is dealing with a lot of confidential financial data, and he really could use a private office and a couple of house elves to help him. Giving him an office and helpers seems to violate some house elf rule or standards. Could you please talk to him? Maybe it's because I'm asking him and not you that he doesn't feel he can get an office and help."

Harry asked Kreacher to come into his office, the big Harry and Ginny Potter office. Harry asked Kreacher to tell him what he had been doing, and as Kreacher spoke Harry kept asking for more information. He kept Kreacher talking for over an hour, and it became clearer how important Kreacher had been to finding all the estates that Riddle had control over.

Finally Harry explained, "Kreacher, it is very important to keep some of the information you are dealing with confidential. You and all the house elves are always very discrete, and Bill and I have the utmost trust in you. At the same time it would be helpful to me and to the Potter Estates if you have your own office and a couple of helpers."

"Does Harry Potter know what he is doing giving a house elf an office of his own, and helpers who work for him?" asked Kreacher.

"I think so," Harry said. "What are you talking about?"

"Being Potter/Weasley house elves is sort of 'affiliated' not just owned. Subversive. Not what British house elves do, but we do!" Kreacher grinned as he said this. "House elves not really 'owned' by Harry Potter or anybody anymore. Giving Kreacher job and office and helpers changes even more. Very subversive. Very changing."

"Let's not make a big fuss about it but just do it, because the Potter Estates needs it and the Potter Estates is helping support the ministry, and let the 'subversives' fall where they may," Harry retorted.

"Sounds like Harriet Tubman," Kreacher said. "Poor old Kreacher living in interesting times."

"Did I cause a lot of problems by bringing Harried Tubman here?" Harry asked.

Kreacher looked at Harry for what seemed to be a long time. Finally he said, "Kreacher subversive because he is ordered to be. He tries to make everything better for house elves, because that is his job.

"Harriet is different. She scares Azalea. She and Mabel fight. She WANTS to change everything. She is, she is, only way to say in elfish is she is more Goblin than elf."

"Are you unhappy I got her?" Harry asked.

"Will help make house elves free," Kreacher said. "Is good, just not easy. Kreacher hopes he is an acceptable house elf."

"Kreacher is doing a fantastic job," Harry said, "and is a most beloved and subversive house elf."

Harry worked until at least 6:30 every day, and so did Ginny. They had dinner and maybe an hour or two at most together Monday night through Thursday night.

Ron had been making maps, and had gained a little experience in finding hidden rooms. He and Hermione had practiced, and Harry had joined them, and they were beginning to make some progress. Ginny was both fascinated and delighted to see the 3 working together again, and making progress on something important.

Wednesday February 9 Harry and Ginny had dinner with Ron and Hermione. Because of everybody's schedule they met at "Eight O'Clock', at an upscale Muggle restaurant that Harry and Bill had gone to a couple of times. "I think Bill and sometimes Fleur go here with people a couple of times a month," Harry said. "I thought this was a good time to celebrate your new house."

"We are not going to be in it for a year or more," Hermione said. "The old owners knew that they were going to have to sell the house and move, but the husband's transfer to Singapore is not for a year yet. Meanwhile just because we have signed the contract and are part owners of the house my relationship with Harriet has changed."

"How has it changed?" asked Ginny.

"I found out the first Monday that I could bring Harriet to work, but that she could just stand or sit in a corner and listen. She could bring me food or get me things, but nothing else. I couldn't even get her a desk or something where she could sit and read some things.

"Now that she is living in a house I own, even though I don't live there yet, I am going to be able to get a desk for her, in my office. Giving her authority to do anything is a lot more complicated, but I hope to sneak it into a bill that will give farmer's house elves the ability to do some contractual things having to do with buying and selling.

"It also doesn't seem to matter where she is living in the attic. Somehow Kreacher has the whole attic area, all three buildings, not owned by the house below but owned by all the houses."

"It's like he is trying to make the ownership and lines of authority so unclear that the house elves are all but free," Harry said.

""Don't break the rules,' Kreacher told Harriet when we were together. 'Just confuse them,'" Hermione told Harry.

Harry laughed. "That's what we had to do to get the magical drills to work, to go into magical space. Not use brute force but confuse the spells."

"Well, we have preliminary plans on remodeling the house, pretty simple compared to your house," Hermione said.

"She just wants TWO libraries," Ron said.

"The library across from the dining room is going to be just a library, not a living room too," Hermione said. "The top floor is going to be an office area for Ron and me, and I expect it will have books in it as well."

Ron said, "Before she's done she'll have both full of books."

"Of course, I will!" Hermione said.

Ron said, "Electricity and Television and Internet, a modern kitchen with a magical ice delivery device. And Mabel is going to guard both houses."

"But I'm not having her make dinner for us," Hermione said.

"We'll just use the crackpot," Ron said.

"Will you, ever grow up, Ronald?" Hermione said glaring at Ron.

A grinning Ron said, "Probably not."

The two couples spent the remainder of the meal talking mostly about house plans.

The next day Ginny and Donna sat next to each other in one of the exercise machines. A trainer was putting a large brace on Ginny's right knee. Ginny did not want Harry to find out how damaged the knee was, but it hurt a little most of the time, and a few times when it had been hit by a bludger or she had bumped against something hard it had hurt a lot.

Ginny's practice was going well. She was not worried about being a starter. The training of Carla Edington was going well, but it was going to take a lot of time, and Ginny thought that when Harry was gone she would be spending most Saturdays with Carla.

"How are things with you, Donna?" Ginny asked as she started her leg exercises.

"This being a mother is harder than I thought it would be," Donna said. "I didn't think Bill and I would have to see a healer every week to talk about parenting, but we do. Just love? When your role models for love, were as bad as mine, that's not enough."

"What's so hard?" asked Ginny.

"Discipline, for one," Donna said. "Know the way I yell at people at practice and even during the games? That's the way I was raised. That's my normal."

"I yell at Tabitha and she panics and shuts down. I feel so terrible. It's not that she doesn't need boundaries, but I can't do what I've done all my life. All you have to do to discipline Tabitha is to tell her you would rather she didn't do something and she's panicking that she's done something really wrong."

"It's going to be a struggle to schedule counseling during the Spring season, but until then I'll go to meet with the healer working with us before I go to practice. I'M NOT GOING TO BE A BITCHY MOTHER LIKE MY MUM."

"Your mother did love you, didn't she?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure she did or does," Donna replied. "She sure talks like I cut her Quidditch career short and that's all she cares about, that she didn't have a long enough Quidditch career."

The next Saturday Ginny and Hermione were together looking at the house that Hermione and Ron were in the process of buying, and work on plans for it. Ginny told Hermione what Donna had been telling her. Then she said. "You know, I appreciate Mum and Dad even more after talking to Donna. I never felt that my parents didn't love me, or any of us. Even if Mum sent us a howler, or yelled at us, we knew she loved us.

"Of course Harry's experiences at the Dursley's' was just horrible. It's hard to imagine a worst role model than Vernon Dursley. I sure hope Dudley isn't like his father."

Hermione didn't say much, which was unusual for Hermione. Finally Ginny, who was attuned to what people were thinking even when they were not saying anything, asked Hermione, "What's on your mind. I know your parents love you, and you love them. They are not as huggy as my Mum, they are more reserved. But they love you."

Hermione didn't answer right away. When she did she said, "I know my parents love me. Mum taught me a lot. They are not huggy like your mum. Dad loves me but it's not like he needs to see me much. I really think he is almost more in love with his Dentil practice than me. Oh he loves Mum, but, I don't know, it's like there is a reason he was single for so long. It's work to get him to vacation on a vacation

"Mum put a lot of time in when I was little, teaching me. She loves that I am smart. We don't talk much or see each other much, though. It's horrible to say it but I miss Mum more than Dad, although I always love talking to Dad. They are both proud of me, but it is not the same as your family, not close and huggy and all that."

"I love your family, but I'm not all that huggy either, I guess. I really should have a child at some point, I guess, but I've no desire to have a mess of Children. I have too many other things I want to do."

Ginny thought that having a child right now, Harry's child, would be fantastic! Except that then she would have to quit Quidditch. Could she be an Auror and go everywhere with Harry and still have children and play amateur Quidditch? That wasn't realistic either. Bollox and Boggarts.


	14. Ch 14 Harry in China for Potions, then

Ch. 14 Harry in China for Potions, then Reorganizing the Ministry

Arwen, Elrond, Luthien, Beren, Galadriel and Elendil are Elves and Thorin is a Dwarf in J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings. They are not used in any way like the original characters, but the Elfish references are intentional.

* * *

Harry and Dobedo arrived in Hong Kong late Saturday night, and Harry immediately took a potion to get to sleep. He woke up in the morning in a Magical hotel on Hong Kong Island. Harry wanted to know how to get to the school, and he was told to take the Central MTR station to the Hung Hom MTR, that it was really easier to get around in Hong Kong on the MTR than to take magic if there was a MTR station close. Dobedo apparently just looked like a small person or child to the Muggles. He received his own MTR pass.

Harry asked why they were using the MTR and not apparating or taking something like the floo or magic carpets or magic closets. The simplest answer was that there were too many people coming to the classes at the same time, and it was just easier to take the MTR. Hong Kong was, and is, and looks like it will be for the foreseeable future an incredibly crowded place, and you have to be careful where you use magic. The people of Hong Kong, witches and wizards included, also really like their cell phones, and the cell phones worked beautifully in the MTR system, even when the MTR was going under water.

If Harry Potter thought he was going to be as anonymous in Hong Kong as he was in San Francisco he was mistaken. WW Chang, the Chinese Minister of Magic, greeted the entire group starting classes, and announced that the Famous Harry Potter was in the classes. The Potions classes were good, with a good deal more theory than in the Hogwarts classes. There were classes from 8:00 AM until Noon, and then a reasonably long lunch, usually an hour and a half. Afternoon classes started at 1:30 PM and went to 5:30 PM, with some students staying for an extra half hour or more if they had specific questions. Most evenings Harry and a small group of Witches and Wizards went over his maps and potions, and by the end of the first week they had made significant progress. Harry ended up eating dinner with teachers late in the evening. Classes continued Saturday morning, and Harry kept working with a few teachers and others Saturday afternoon. Dobedo was at Harry's side during all the classes, and by the end of the first week he was beginning to learn how to make maps including maps of hidden areas.

One of the things Harry learned was that the Chinese took their meals very seriously. In San Francisco lunch could be a quick fast food sandwich. For the Chinese students and teachers it was inconceivable not to have a nice sit down lunch and dinner, with lots of different types of food, and plenty of conversation. By the end of his 2 weeks Harry had gotten reasonably good eating with chopsticks.

Saturday afternoon, after a two hour lunch where Harry and the teachers talked about rumored mysterious areas in Hong Kong and China, Harry and the teachers went to one of the outlying islands with an ancient magical building on it. They discovered the normal hidden rooms, many with interesting objects, but nothing totally surprising to the Chinese, although the Chinese artifacts were all new to Harry. Finally Dobedo pointed to an area.

"Is magic room there," he said. He was waving his hands over the map, and beginning to bring something out.

Harry used his wand, but could not get anything. He felt where Dobedo felt, and could feel the magic. "I don't know why I can't get at the room," Harry said.

Dobedo tried again, but the room failed to fully form. Finally Harry said, "Would it help if I loaned you my wand?"

Dobedo looked concerned, but he gingerly took Harry's wand and waved it over the map. The hidden room appeared clearly and stayed on the map. He wordlessly waved the wand at the wall and a door opened into the room.

There were two Chinese Aurors protecting, Harry, and one of them said, "I need to go into the room first, and my partner needs to stay outside." He tried, but could not go through the door.

Dobedo went through the door.

The Auror tried again. He still couldn't get through the door.

Harry walked through the door, the Auror following right behind.

"NO MORE," Dobedo said.

There on the one wall was Elfish script. On the two adjoining walls were murals depicting something, but Harry could not tell what it was.

Dobedo was reading the inscription on the wall. Finally he said, "We leave now."

Dobedo motioned and first Harry, then the Chinese Auror, finally Dobedo left the room.

"Needs helps," Dobedo said. "Dobedo not read all."

Sunday was a day of rest for Harry. He did hear Dobedo talking to Harriet for a very long time, obviously excited as well as agitated.

Sunday afternoon Harry and Dobedo took the MTR and went back to the area around Hong Kong Polytechnic where the classes were being held. He thought he had seen a magical building. Across the street was Rosary Church, a Catholic Church, and hidden between the church and another building was another church, St. Merlin's of Hong Kong, obviously magical. He went inside. It looked like a combined design of Chinese and what Harry thought of as a Church. Dobedo pointed out a balcony in the back, and they made a map. There were several hidden areas back in the balcony, and some of it was labeled "for elves."

"I didn't know elves went to church," Harry said.

"Much history, still need to learn," Dobedo said.

Harry started to look at the paintings on the wall. The paintings were all done in an oriental style that lacked perspective, making them look very exotic to someone used to the more modern use of perspective in paintings.

Although Harry knew very little about the Christian Religion (Vernon Dursley hated all religion) he recognized one as a nativity scene. In addition to the manger with a baby, the mother and father in oriental dress, shepherds and animals, it looked like there were elves looking on. Elves were also mentioned in the writing in English under the painting. Harry thought he could see a Centaur and a unicorn in the painting as well.

"There were Elves at Jesus's birth?" Harry asked.

Dobedo nodded yes.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

Dobedo said. "Story say Jesus born for elves too at Christmas, but elves not know what means. Hard to say in elfish. Jesus was Muggle, not Magi, but sees elves. Buddha too. Not know what means."

They came to another painting of a baby about a year old. Several men and a couple of women were standing around with gifts, and they all had wands.

"Gifts of the Magi," the painting said, and then had copy to indicate that Oriental Magical people, wizards and witches, had come with gifts but left before conferring with the local magical community.

There were fifteen of these paintings. One of them was of the Crucified Christ. Again there were some house elves standing around, but no magical people. Under the painting it explained that there were no Magi at the Crucifixion. This painting did not mention the house elves, but they were plainly depicted in the painting.

Harry pondered what he had seen in the paintings. He didn't really know anyone who belonged to a church, although he had apparently been baptized in the little church his parents had gotten married in. Well, Hermione had said that she went to church with her parents. She and Ron were married in a Muggle church. Hermione was the only one, and she didn't say much about it

The second week built on the first. Harry continued with his classes. He had a long talk with T.T. Chang, one of the teachers, who was very unhappy with the state of the potions textbooks. Harry had T.T. get in touch with Hermione, and they exchanged e-mails, and then talked on the phone; it was easier over the distance between Britain and Hong Kong than owls.

By the end of the week it was obvious that they had made very significant progress on the issues for mapping. They had found rooms with magical treasure dating back to before the British had come to Hong Kong. Close to the Peak, north as you were standing at the terminus of the Peak Tram, was a wall of green, undeveloped land between the Mid-Levels and the top of Hong Kong Island. It looked too steep and rocky to be developed, and it was hard to get to by any means other than magic, but there, hidden even from the Chinese until Harry had found it, was a beautiful old, all wooden house. There were passageways leading back into the hill. Harry didn't understand much of what he saw, but the Chinese were thrilled.

Tsing Yi Island had always had magical people living on it, and they knew there were a lot of hidden rooms and passageways. They had even made an extra MTR stop on the other side of the Island from the original stop, just before the MTR went over the bridge towards the airport. The West side of the island looked too rocky to develop, but magical people had been there for centuries, and Harry and his companions discovered a plethora of hidden rooms and even houses, plus passageways that were going to make going from one place to another easier, to the delight of his Chinese hosts.

The teachers in Hong Kong and other Chinese Ministry of Magic officials, including the Chinese Auror Department, wanted Ron and Hermione, and Dawlish, to come to China the first of the week after the classes. They thought they could teach Ron and Dawlish and Hermione how to find hidden rooms, as well as some Chinese Aurors and other Aurors, to find hidden rooms and passageways. Harry had found hidden rooms and passageways in Hong Kong that no one there had any idea existed, and they were very excited about this expansion of their magical abilities.

The only problem, for Harry, was that he and Ginny were talking only briefly every day, and even the weekend was not much better. Phone conversations were better than letters or e-mails, but not enough. Ginny was working just as hard as Harry, from what she said, except for Sunday mornings.

Friday morning Dobedo announced to Harry, "We going back to magic room tomorrow. Harriet here, and John and Mary from Switzerland, their daughter Arwen and her mate Elrond, and granddaughters Galadriel and Luthien. Also young Goblin Thorin.

"They stay. We have other areas to see."

Saturday the entire group arrived. Dobedo told Harry, "We tell Auror guard that we guard you. No one comes with us. Harry, this IMPORTANT!"

Harry and Harriet somehow convinced the Auror guard that this group of elves could guard Harry. They did not mention that Thorin was a Goblin, not an elf.

When they arrived at the hidden Island and the hidden building Harry again brought out the map. Dobedo again took Harry's wand and waved it over the map, and the magical room appeared. He went over to the wall and moved his fingers over it, and a door opened.

Harriet barged in. The rest followed. Harriet and Arwen went up to the wall and started to read. It was all in Elfish, Harry thought. There was a lot of excited discussion back and forth, and just from the gestures Harry could tell that Harriet and Arwen were, if not fighting, at least seriously discussing parts of the writing.

During parts of the discussion they would point at Harry, or at Galadriel or Luthien or Thorin.

Finally Harriet spoke. "Elf wands here. Only for Harriet and mate Dobedo. Others for other Chinese elves at right time. Time coming close. We live to see."

She pointed to a box, waved her hand, and the box opened. Harry could see that the box was full of tiny wands, no more than four or five inches long. Two wands came out of the box, one to Harriet, one to Dobedo.

There was a table with parchment and quills in the room, and Harriet said, "We write contracts. We work for Harry Potter and Kreacher and Mr. Bill. We sign, you sign, and we elves, not house elves. Written work, contract, makes all the difference. We get paid. We elves not slave house elves."

Harriet set about writing contracts. Harriet and Dobedo were tied tightly to the Potter/Weasley estate, but were not personally tied to Harry. Harriet was contractually tied to Hermione, and Dobedo was contractually tied to Harry.

Harriet said, "See difference in wording. Is almost more closely tied, but is Lord/Vassal not owner/slave. May get money. Children not owned."

Harriet also had a contract for Kreacher to sign, and Bill and Ginny were going to have to sign them as well.

John and Mary and the rest of the elves were not even tied contractually to Harry. They were in the service of the Regents, and the wording referred back to the original rulers of the magical peoples, and the heirs to come. Gerhardt Richter was going to have to sign those papers as well.

On Sunday they went to the tomb of Qin Shi Huang, and visited the site where the Terracotta Warriors were being unearthed. There was a hidden area there as well, not just a room but several well hidden and fortified rooms. It took both of the Elfish wands to open the door and get in.

There was more writing on the walls, and several books.

Harriet asked Harry, "Duplicate books, please, Harry."

Harry duplicated the books.

Finally Harriet said, "Big Betrayal. Qin Shi Huang has Elfish help as well as Witch and Wizard, and then they betray us, turn us into house elves, take away wands.

"Not only time Elves betrayed".

"Only one wand here for us. Rest for Chinese at big battle. Will be many lives lost but when battle is over will all be High Elves again. Harry Potter, you will remember all but never be able to tell anyone, until you too have suffered losses, big loses. If we want to do what is right we all have to offer everyone and everything."

"We agree, we all do what is right, even if we die, even if family dies? Is right choice but is hard."

"I do what is right, no matter the cost," Dobedo said, and then repeated it in Elfish.

One by one the other elves repeated the words, and finally young Thorin repeated the words, including saying it in Elfish.

Finally they turned to Harry. Harry was not worried about dying, although he had no great desire to hasten the time. What worried him most was the part about family dying. He wanted to teach his children to do what was right, no matter the cost, but this was getting pretty personal. He could not tell the elves, or himself, however, that he would do evil, even if doing the right were to involve risking his family.

Harry finally said, "I will do what is right, as best as I am able, no matter the cost. I will teach my family to do the same. We will be on the side of the good."

"One wand here," Harriet said again. There was another box, and in it were a collection of the little elf wands, and one large wand, eighteen inches long.

Harriet picked up the wand and gave it to Thorin. He looked at the wand and put it into a pocket where it was hidden. The house elves went back to Hong Kong and took their leave of Harry. Only Dobedo was going to stay with Harry.

Ron, Hermione and Dawlish arrived Monday late, and the rest of the week they went all over China finding hidden rooms and passageways, and learning about the mapping potions and charms.

They went to the tomb of Qin Shi Huang one day. They found a large number of hidden rooms. It was apparent to the Chinese that Qin Shi Huang had the help of Witches and Wizards in establishing his kingdom. Harry could see in the drawings that there may have been Elves, but no mention of Elves or house elves was made by Harry's Chinese hosts. The area where the elves had gone was visible to Harry, but no one else seemed to notice it, and Harry did not mention it.

Hermione, of course, was fascinated by the history. There was not much written in any language but Chinese about the magical help the Chinese had used to govern their empires, but Hermione took" a lot of pictures and brought back some books in English, French and a few in Chinese.

Ron and Dawlish were more excited about their growing ease in finding all sorts of hidden rooms and passageways.

Hermione and T.T. Chang agreed to start working on revising the Potions text book, a partnership that would continue for many years and over several editions of the various Potions text books.

Harry, Dobedo, Ron, Hermione and Dawlish finally got back to Britain late Friday night. Harry came dragging in through the floo Friday night, and went right up to bed. Tomorrow was Ginny's first game of the Spring Quidditch season, and he would not get to talk to her until after the game. The only consolation was that, from what she had said, she was as busy as he the last three weeks.

* * *

Saturday March 4 was the first game of the Harpies Spring season and the first game where Bill Lionheart and Tabitha were at the Potter/Weasley box.

The Harpies started their season with a very long and tight game. By the time the game was over, with the Harpies winning like they usually did when the games were very long, it was ten o'clock in the evening. It was ten thirty before Harry could take Ginny home, and although they made love they really didn't talk much. Ginny had played the whole game and she was exhausted, and a little bruised.

Sunday morning Harry and Ginny got up and went to the family breakfast as usual. Everybody congratulated Ginny on her win. Then the topic turned to Magical Law Enforcement.

"Is the Ministry just real old fashion?" asked Harry. "I've seen a number of Magical Law Enforcement offices, and Britain's just seems full of little fiefdoms that don't talk to each other. Why are Hit Wizards not just Aurors with special duties? Why do they go out on their own so often and then instead of apprehending the person they are sent for get hurt? It doesn't make any sense."

"We're always Obliviating Muggles who've seen us because so many people go around in strange clothes, well strange for the Muggle world. I think we could cut the Obliviators job in half if every Ministry employee who might come in contact with a Muggle, even casual contact, had to wear modern Muggle clothes."

"I agree, Harry," Hermione said. "The whole Magical Law Enforcement office needs to be reorganized."

"Kingsley and Al have been talking to me about just that subject," Arthur said. "We were waiting for all of you to get back to hold a major meeting about reorganizing the department."

There was much more discussion about how they were planning to reorganize the department. Shortly after a light lunch Ginny turned to her mother and said, "Mum, I'm still tired from the game. I'm going up to my old bedroom to take a nap." Ginny ended up sleeping until about five o'clock.

"I will make dinner for all of you," Molly said to the remaining people just before five. Harry, Arthur, Percy, Ron and Hermione were all still talking about reorganizing the department.

Harry looked at the people around and said in a little panic, "Where is Ginny? Did she have to go back to the Harpies?"

"She doesn't have to be back until tomorrow morning," Molly said. "That's one of the perks of being a starter. You might want to stop this discussion after dinner and take her home and pay attention to her, Harry. You've been gone three weeks. Now is not a good time to ignore her."

"Not unless you want to be Bat Bogeyed, and sleep alone," Ginny said as she came into the room.

"Where were you, Love?" asked Harry.

"Sleeping, my knight in shining armor who can't stop talking about business," Ginny said. "I have to be back at the Harpies early tomorrow morning, and we need some time by ourselves."

"Do you want to eat dinner here or just go home right now?" Harry asked.

"We can eat dinner here," Ginny said. "I get you this evening and tonight!"

* * *

The middle of the first week after Harry got back he brought the parchments over to the Potter Estate offices. Harriet and Hermione accompanied Harry.

They showed Bill and Kreacher the documents. Kreacher and Harriet had already gone over them, and Kreacher had explained to Bill what was going on.

Hermione said, "I have some careful work to get the right language into the laws of the Wizengamot, but this is real progress for the elves."

"How much money are we going to have to pay you?" Bill asked.

"At least a Galleon a week," Kreacher said.

"Two Galleons, minimum, and I set the pay scale," Bill said. "I will consult with Kreacher on everyone but his pay. Harry and I will decide what Kreacher is going to be paid."

"Every house elf?" Kreacher asked.

Harriet immediately said, "No! No! Kreacher, not HOUSE elves, ELVES. House elves not paid, but elves, we not slaves we working beings, honest pay for honest work. Room, board, and moneys."

Kreacher and Harriet explained the changes to all the house elves, small groups at a time. They had to explain it in English; there was no way to say it in elfish without it sounding like you were doing a really evil thing, a Goblinish, thing not an elfish thing. It's hard to translate, because if you were doing things you were not supposed to be doing you were "Goblinish," but by taking money you were like a goblin which was NOT a house elf.

Less than half of the house elves wanted to sign a contract. Mabel and Azalea we horrified at the idea of getting paid. Bill and Harry insisted that Kreacher get ten Galleons a week. Azalea was mortified that her mate was so rich.

After a particularly difficult session where Kreacher and Harriet met with seven house elves who vented their anger at her in particular, insisting that there was no way they or their children were going to be PAID, Harriet came back to the Ministry obviously frustrated.

"Things not go well?" Hermione asked.

"SLAVES," yelled Harriet. "Happy happy happy slaves. Bollox, Boggarts, Damn."

Hermione laughed. "How do you say those last three words in elfish?"

"Stupid elfish language," Harriet muttered. "No swear words, No bloody swear words, no way to get angry at master. Bloody stupid elfish."

Harriet stamped out of Hermione's office, muttering all the way to her own desk. Winky was cowering in the corner. Hermione turned to Winky and said, "What is the matter, Winky?"

"Winky want nice mistress. No little caps, no moneys, just do what nice mistress wants and makes nice mistress happy. Winky happy, if nice mistress happy. Only one butterbeer before goes to sleep, and only because mistress says Winky may."

"I am not going to abandon you, Winky," Hermione said. "I love you. You have been very helpful. Even muttering to Ron when you pick up his things is helpful."

"Mr. Weasley dropsies things. Winky, Hermione's house elf. Winky try to mutter like mistress."

Hermione had to laugh at that comment. It was certainly funny watching Winky mutter to Ron about how sloppy he could be, doing a fair imitation of Hermione in the process. Even Ron was in on the joke, and he was SLOWLY getting better at picking up after himself.

"You have done everything I have asked you to do, Winky. It has been a big help, and I appreciate it. Thank you!"

"Stay slave?" asked Winky. "Please stay slave."

"Stay MY house elf, not exactly a slave," Hermione kindly said.

"YES, mistress," Winky replied, as she went to stand in the corner waiting for further instructions from her mistress.

Hermione looked at Winky. Harriet's 'so smart mistress' was going to free all the house elves, and now she owned one, and a fawning submissive one at that. The worst part was that Winky was incredibly helpful and happier than Hermione had ever seen her, as happy as any house elf Hermione had ever seen. Bollox and Boggarts. Damn.

* * *

Ginny's schedule for the Spring Quidditch season was going to include Friday nights at the Harpies, with Monday only for personal exercise. If Harry was available Ginny made sure to spend some time with him, and it was not unusual for them to have lunch together Monday. Ginny said she had learned that Donna was still getting in plenty of exercise. She would exercise while Tabitha watched, as the two of them talked. Bill Lionheart was joining them, and sometimes he was exercising as well. So far in Ginny's brief career she had not played very much, but now that she was a starter she had to be prepared for some very long games.

Harry went into work Monday morning, had a meeting with Gawain Robards, and they sketched out a plan to teach a significant number of the Aurors the mapping spells. Only a couple of the Aurors were going to learn the very difficult job of making the parchments, but most of them were learning how to use them to find hidden spaces. It turned out that only Harry could make the parchments that were ideal at finding hidden spaces. The ability to find hidden spaces varied, with Harry always the best.

Over the next month finding hidden spaces turned out to be a very valuable skill to have, and let them to capture several more of the minor fugitives

The reorganization of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement proceeded with surprising speed, although not without its problems. A week after Harry got back he was in a major meeting talking about the pending reorganization. Percy had a WizardPoint Presentation on the reasons for the reorganization. Kingsley cut Percy short, and told Percy, "Just show us the current organizational chart."

Percy proceeded to show just how many departments the Ministry had, and how many of them had something to do with law enforcement including enforcing the Statute of Secrecy. He started to show how they were related, but by the time he had multiple lines starting to cross Kingsley said, "That's enough, Percy. Percy could go on all day about how different departments relate, officially and unofficially. It's actually useful to have someone on staff that sort of understands this stuff."

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley, with help from Percy if they needed to illustrate something, then outlined the changes they were making, with many fewer departments, much more cross training, and many more people under the Auror department.

There were going to be over 100 people called Aurors, under Gawain Robards and Harry's command. The Hit Wizards were going to be renamed The Arresting and Transport Wizards.

They were going to have teams that would go out any time they had a major issue, especially if it related to Muggles. They hoped to have ten MIT (Muggle Interface Teams), each with an Auror and at least one Muggle born on each four person team. Each of the teams would operate out of a Black Range Rover.

Many of the other people working for the MLE (Magical Law Enforcement) Office would be cross trained to handle a variety of problems.

Some of the department heads objected, of course. Several found themselves prematurely retired.

Harry wasn't directly supervising anyone. Between teaching the new Aurors, mapping, and being directly involved in most of the changes he was, however, amazingly busy. Many of the newly reorganized departments wanted Harry's input, wanted Harry to spend time with them.

The biggest problem was, to Harry and Hermione's amazement, the issue of dressing in modern Muggle clothes. Most of the Witches and Wizards with Muggle relatives had a reasonably easy time shopping for Muggle clothes at Muggle stores, but the Pure Blood families and those with Muggle relatives a couple of generations removed were clueless.

There were not any stores selling Muggle clothes in Diagon Alley. Harry finally went to George Weasley and asked him, "Who would be willing to sell Muggle clothes in Diagon Alley?"

"I'd go and talk to Madam Malkin," George said. "Her daughter is very ambitions, wants to expand the shop."

So Harry went down to Madam Malkin's. She introduced her daughter, saying, "This is my daughter Gertrude Malkin Gamp."

"How much do you know about Muggle clothes?" Harry asked.

"Not enough," she said. "I have several good friends, however, who came from Muggle families and who have talked to me about starting a store. We almost have enough money to start a modest size store. We even have a name, Missy Malkin's Modern Muggle Clothing."

"Do people call you Missy?" Harry asked.

"Well, a couple of my potential partners have started to call me Missy. I've always been Gert, but can you imagine 'Gertrude Gamp's Gladrags'?"

"Maybe Missy is a better name to use for the store." Harry replied, laughing. "Will the Goblins loan you the rest of the money to get your store started?"

"I mention Muggle clothes and that's the end of the conversation," Missy or Gert said.

"Let me put you in touch with my Brother-in-Law," Harry said. He took 'Missy's' information and got it to Bill,

Bill Weasley told Harry, "For someone who says they don't understand money you sure have a nose for good investments." Within a month Missy Malkin's Modern Muggle Clothing store was open, and many of the people who worked at the Ministry and came in contact with Muggles were wearing clothes that did not look strange.

* * *

Saturday March 18 was the first time there were other children from St; Mungo's at the Potter/Wesley box. There were two little girls, one almost eleven who was going to Hogwarts next year and another one about seven. Both were horribly scarred on their faces, and from the way they moved you could tell that they both had other injuries as well. The parents of the younger girl were with them, but like Tabitha the older girl had lost her entire family. There was a healer, who specialized in children with traumatic injuries, Victoria Voscoll, accompanying the children.

"We have thirteen children being educated and treated in the childhood traumatic injury section, Harry," Victoria said. "Four of them are without parents. Tabitha being adopted has given the other four, hope."

Both before and after the game Bill and Fleur made time to talk to the two scarred girls. Both were impressed that someone as beautiful as Fleur would marry Bill after he was scarred.

Cindy was at all the games, and she got more stories about the horrors of the years the Death Eaters were terrorizing the Wizarding World.

After the game was over Harry heard Tabitha talk to her friends. "Ginny Potter and my Mum are going to be here in about half an hour. Don't be surprised or scared if my Mum yells. She is trying real hard not to, but sometimes she forgets.

"I've heard her Mum yell at her, and even send her a Howler when she was not happy. I think I feel sorry for my Mum. She's trying real hard but sometimes she forgets and sometimes she yells and then I cry and then she cries because she doesn't want to be that way."

But Donna was on her best behavior on the 18th and most Saturdays, although once every four or five weeks Donna would briefly loose it. Everybody could see how hard it was for Donna not to yell and get angry.

All thirteen of the children being treated at St. Mungo's had a chance that spring to see a Quidditch game and meet Harry and Ginny Potter.

Harry learned that every Monday, even during the Quidditch season, Donna had a session with the healers trying to get control of her temper and learning how to parent. After these sessions she tried to spend a little time with Tabitha and her classmates. Ginny told Harry, "Donna is really trying to change when she is off the Quidditch field. She's just as fierce at Quidditch, though."

* * *

Reviews please!

The fantastic Northumbrian first used the MIT (Muggle Interface Teams) and gave me permission to use them. Best Author by far on the site.

JetLaBarge


	15. Ch 15 Attacked by Guns!

Ch 15Attacked by Guns!

I want to thank my Beta FriendofMolly. She has done great work catching my sometimes stupid spelling errors, and by her critique of the story line helped it develop. As always, reviews, good or bad, help us know if the story is working for you.

* * *

March 25 was Ginny's fourth game as a starter. It was a lot different being a starter. It was much more thrilling, and much harder work. The game started at 10:00 as usual. After 2 hours Tristan Brown was hit hard by a bludger, not hard enough to take her out of the game, but hard enough that Gwen put Mary Sue in for the first time since she had become Mrs. Mary Sue Prewett. Four hours later Mary Sue was exhausted and Tristan went back in. They were getting Carla ready if Tristan could not last. Meanwhile Donna and Ginny had been playing for 6 hours, and the score was still close. The Harpies big advantage in very long games was two first string seekers; this is one of the things they had lost 2 years ago as one of the first string seekers and the 2nd string seeker both had to go into hiding because of Muggle ancestry.

Even having a fresher Seeker does not help much if the snitch is not to be found. The game lasted another 2 ½ hours, a total of 8 ½ hours, before the Harpies Seeker caught the snitch and the game was won. Ginny was tired, but she was surprised she was not totally exhausted. All the conditioning, all the exercise, all the hours and hours of hard work, had paid off.

The Harpies won all four of their March games, and it was beginning to look like they were going to have an outstanding season. The first game in April, however, Gen, one of the two starting seekers, was hit in the head by a bludger. It took her an hour to wake up, and the healers wanted her out for three to five games. Over the next two weeks one of the starting beaters and one of the second string beaters were also hurt seriously enough to have to miss several games, and it was not sure if both of them would be better before the season ended.

Ginny also found out, and told Harry, that Victor Krum had been seriously hurt in a game the first of April and was going to be out the rest of the season.

"I worry about you playing Quidditch," Harry said after Ginny told him about Krum.

"Like being an Auror is all that safe?" Ginny asked.

"I really do have more protection than the average Auror," Harry replied. "I'm not playing a game where some players have a job of trying to hurt other players."

"I love it," Ginny said. "The danger is part of it, and it just feels so good when I've avoided another bludger."

"What happens if you don't avoid one?" Harry asked.

"You who had his own bed in the infirmary at Hogwarts," she retorted. "So I get hurt and have to heal. You're the one who says you love me because I'm tough. Well, I'm tough. I'm playing a game that has many more men than women in it, and the Harpies are tough and we beat the guys! Ha!"

Harry looked at Ginny, not sure if he should applaud her spirit, because he really did admire her for it, or get frustrated at the bravado. Ginny glared back at Harry, but then softened her attitude.

"I'm not going to play into my forties or even thirties like some of the girls, Harry," she finally said. "Just let me have fun while I can."

* * *

Late in the morning of Monday April 3 Harry sat in his office trying to figure out his schedule for the rest of the day and week. Every other Auror had times they were on duty, and frequently specific duties. Harry had plenty of things he had to do, but he was not on the regular rotation of staff. As he was looking at all the different and sometimes conflicting demands on his time Dan VanLente poked his head into Harry's office and said, "Mind if I come in?"

"Come right in, Dan," Harry said.

"Have you ever met my wife Willimena?" Dan asked.

Harry looked at the tall woman standing next to Dan. He has seen her before; she was hard to miss. She was maybe an inch taller than Dan's six foot three inches, which made her extraordinarily tall for a woman. She really wasn't fat but she was big, not tall and skinny but tall and there was just a lot of everything. There couldn't be that many women Aurors that big. "I haven't been formally introduced."

"Willie," Dan said, "I would like you to meet Harry Potter."

"Is being an Auror in the International Aurors' Association some kind of family business?" a grinning Harry asked, noticing that Willie also had an Auror uniform on.

"Sort of," Dan said. "My two sisters don't want anything to do with it, but our son wants to follow in the footsteps of his father and grandfather and great-grandfather."

"You have a son?," Harry inquired, trying to learn a little more about Dan's family.

"And a daughter," Dan replied. "He's eleven and she's nine. I thought we'd get a tour of the new offices of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement."

"Sit down a moment while I put some things away," Harry said. As Dan and Willimena were sitting down Harry said, "I don't know why I get this big office right next to Gawain Robards office. The sign on the door just says, "Harry Potter, Auror. It's not like I'm formally a supervisor or anything. I'm just Harry Potter."

"Being Harry Potter is enough in the eyes of most people, Harry," Dan said. "People assume you know things, and if you don't know you will find out. They know you have the ear of Robards and Shacklebolt, and so if they can't influence them they may be able to get to them through you. The same as with your father-in-law. If they can't see or influence Arthur maybe they can bring their wants to you."

"That's a lot of pressure on somebody," Harry said. "Everybody wants a piece of me."

"It's sort of like being Al VanLente's son and Bert VanLente's grandson," Dan said. "More is expected of you but you can talk to people way above your normal rank, so you should be able to perform better than the average person. If you are going to be an Auror you really don't have the option of being just an average one. You can mess up and be below average, or take advantage of all you do know just from growing up with it and be above average."

"I asked Gawain if I'd ever live down my reputation, and he said 'no, so I'd better live up to it,'" Harry replied.

"Gawain's correct Harry. You are never going to escape being Harry Potter, not as long as you want to do some good for the Magical Community," Dan said.

"You're not the only person who can't hide," Willimena said. "Try and fade in the background when you are a six foot four inch woman. Then of course, when you marry the son of the head of the International Aurors that just makes matters worse!" Willimena was grinning as she said this, obviously kidding Harry.

"Show us the new offices," Dan repeated.

"And we'd like not to be noticed," Willimena said laughing.

Dan laughed. "Harry Potter and a six foot four woman are going to walk through the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and not get noticed? Lighten up Harry."

It was nice to be with people not in awe of his reputation, Harry thought.

Exiting the office Harry said, "There are offices and conference rooms around the outside walls. Fewer offices and more conference rooms, and of course you can magically combine and rearrange rooms. One reason I have a private office is that an amazing number of people will only talk to me, in private." Harry shrugged his shoulders, like that was still surprising to him.

"Here is the room I am most proud of. It is the day room, with maps and all the indicators of what is going on at any time in Great Britain. My maps have been moved into here, along with all the other magical indicators of where things are happening. All these things used to be in separate departments, the Department for Underage Magic not talking to the people in the Defective Spell office and them not talking to Aurors. I don't know exactly how many departments there were, but they were all independent fiefdoms. Under Arthur and Kingsley we are working hard to get everybody to talk to everybody."

"Are those televisions?" Dan asked.

"BBC and CNN International with the ability to get most of the other channels," Harry said. "That was not easy! Between getting people to see that it was a good idea and, do you have any idea how hard it was to pipe in signals and get electricity into this place?"

"It's still a little awkward in North America," Dan said, "And we've been doing it for a hundred years."

"Sometimes I feel like we are trying to bring Magical Britain from the 17th or 18th Century into the 21st Century," Harry replied.

"Dulohov," one of the people in the map room said.

"ON CALL AURORS, HIT WIZARDS, TO MAP ROOM. DULOHOV," another person said. Within moments about a dozen people were in the map room. The witch on duty gave Harry the map and with a wave of her wand gave all of them the co-ordinates.

"Mind if we come with?" asked Dan.

"Sure," Harry said. "I don't do this much, but there are four witches or wizards here," pointing to the map," and we could use a little extra help."

The witches and wizards went to a room where they could apparate and apparated to their destination. Harry saw another dozen people appear in the house and sent a Patronus to the ministry calling for all available backup. Jim Snook, who always accompanied Harry on these missions during the day, immediately put up a protective spell around Harry. At the same time two machine guns rang out, both pointing at Harry. Dan and Willimena ran in front of Harry and Jim engaged an emergency Portkey that transported all four to St. Mungo's.

Harry and Jim both had four bullet holes, including one in their guts through vital organs, all that needed tending. Dan and Willimena were shaking bullets out of their clothes, obviously bruised and battered but not holey.

It took about fifteen minutes for the healers to tend Harry and Jim. They were going to have to wear coverings over the holes for a day, and take some potions, but they would be all right. Since one of the bullets pierced a vital spot on both Harry and Jim, if they had not immediately been transported to St. Mungo's they would have died; it was a scary few minutes.

"Where are my glasses?" Harry asked as he was given permission to leave the treatment room. No one had any idea where his glasses were. When Harry got out of the treatment room he saw several additional Aurors and Hit Wizards and others being brought in for treatment. "Did we lose anyone?" he asked.

"Everybody left a few minutes after you left, Harry," Cho Chang said. "We have a couple seriously wounded but everybody will be all right. We had to retreat, and didn't catch the bastards. Damn! Damn!"

"Why don't you have any holes?" asked Harry of Dan and Willimena.

"Bullet proof clothing, Muggle Kevlar with magical reinforcements," Willimena said. "It never occurred to me that you didn't have bulletproof clothing."

"We are not in much danger from guns here," Harry said, "or I didn't think we were. Does anyone know where my glasses are?"

One of the Aurors said, "I thought I saw pieces of glasses in three of four places before we vanished everything so the Muggles wouldn't see the evidence of the struggle."

Dan took off the glasses he was wearing. They looked like fancy sunglasses, aviator glasses that swept around your head, about as different as you could get from the rather plain and pedestrian glasses Harry had always worn. "These are magical glasses. They change from light to dark, protect against all kinds of spells. There is even a spell to turn them into night vision glasses."

"Can I get them in my prescription?" Harry asked. "Oh, would they protect against a Basilisk's stare?"

"Yes and Yes," Willimena said. "I don't know if you can get them here, but we have a store in New York that sells them. You can and should charm them so they don't come off. That way you will never lose them in battle."

"All the Aurors ought to have these!" Harry exclaimed.

"That and a lot of other things," Willimena said. "I don't see why you send your Aurors out so ill equipped. Ouch!" she said as she moved rather gingerly. "Being hit by thirty bullets, even when you have Kevlar clothes and magic, leaves you damn sore."

A Patronus appeared before Harry saying, "This is Cindy. They won't let me in to talk to you, but the Prophet is getting ready to put out a headline saying Harry Potter and his Aurors cheat death again."

"THEY ARE NOT MY AURORS," Harry shouted to everyone and no one. "The Prophet promotes me every chance they get.

"Let Cindy Base Hudson and her photographer in," Harry said to someone in the room.

A very pregnant Cindy Base Hudson came in and said, "If you want to have any influence in what the Prophet says you had better give me a story."

"Let's all get back to the Ministry," Harry said. "We have a lot of work to do."

"Just then one of the healers came out and said, "Potter, Snook. You're not going anywhere until we get another look at you. We think we've healed your insides but we are not sure. The rest of you can go."

Harry said, "Cho, you are the team leader. Go back with the rest of the Aurors. We will be back as soon as we can get there."

Cho walked into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and was almost immediately confronted by Ginny, who was waiting to have lunch with Harry. "Where is Harry?" Ginny asked.

"He is at St. Mungo's with three others. Everybody will be all right but they and we are a little busy right now" Cho said. "Wait here and you will see him soon enough."

Ginny panicked at the thought of Harry injured at St. Mungo's. "You just want to keep me away from him!" she said, thinking as she said it that maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

"I DO NOT," an obviously upset Cho yelled. She had enough problems with the botched mission and now Ginny was getting in the way. "Merlin, you're acting like a spoiled little brat."

Calling her a spoiled little brat was not the thing to say to Ginny, and she responded, "Just because you don't have a boyfriend," and immediately regretted her words.

"STAY HERE, POTTER Weasley spoiled brat," Cho said as she stormed away.

Ginny wasn't sure what was going on, but from all the frantic activity this was probably not a good time to get in the way. She really regretted her harsh words to Cho too. Harry had said that Cho frequently worked double shifts and didn't seem to have a boyfriend or any social life. Ginny really didn't appreciate being called a spoiled brat. She sat outside of Harry's office and worried and fumed.

A few minutes later Dan and Willimena VanLente came in. Dan recognized Ginny and said, "Harry will be all right. He took a bullet to his guts and they are double checking to make sure they healed all the insides correctly and he isn't going to get an infection. He should be here shortly."

"I was told not to go there," Ginny said, obviously pouting. .

"That's probably the best," Dan said. "I know it's hard but just sit here and wait. We're kind of busy right now."

'Bollox and Boggarts' thought Ginny as she sat there, upset at being shut out of things again. She knew she wasn't an Auror, but not knowing what was going on brought back memories of being left out when Harry and Hermione and Ron were looking for Horcrux and she was left to go back to Hogwarts, no one telling her anything. She looked at Sue Shook for some backup or reassurance, but Sue's husband was with Harry and Sue was worried about him. Sue was looking frustrated at Ginny too, just not saying anything

It was another fifteen minutes before Harry and Jim came walking into the department, both walking a little gingerly. Ginny gently hugged Harry and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm going to get some bullet-proof clothes before I go on another raid," Harry said. "That was too close."

Ginny retaliated with, "And you complain about Quidditch being dangerous? Where are your glasses?"

Harry said, "Broken and vanished. I need new ones."

"Well what are you doing here?" Ginny said obviously exasperated. "Go get some new glasses!"

"Well I'm kind of busy," Harry said. "We've just had an attack we were not prepared for. I need to be at a meeting starting about fifteen minutes ago. Excuse me please."

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled.

"Could you go to St. Mungo's and get see if you can get me some new glasses?" Harry asked.

"They won't let me go to St. Mungo's when you are there, but you send me there when you are back here. FINE! I'LL GO GET YOU GLASSES. Boggarts! Bollox! Damn!" and Ginny stomped out of the ministry. Sue Shook gave her husband and Harry a frustrated look and rushed out after Ginny.

'Focus on the attack' Harry thought. 'Maybe next Monday Ginny and I can get some real R & R. Merlin we'll need it by then!'

"What did the maps tell you about what was going on?" Robards asked Harry as he walked into the meeting.

"I was a little busy getting shot," Harry replied. "Maybe we should have had another map."

"How easy is it to duplicate a map?" Robards asked.

Harry replied, "You need to duplicate it on mapping paper. Most of us could duplicate any of the maps we have made onto good mapping paper. You can't duplicate the map without blank mapping paper though."

"Would it have helped if we duplicated all the maps, and left one here and took one on a raid?" Robards asked.

Everybody agreed that it would help. "Someone here could have seen that we were in trouble and gotten help, plus they could see what was going on, who was there, without being in the confusion of the battle," Cho said.

"I think we should all wear some of that protective bullet proof stuff," Harry said. Looking at Dan he asked, "What is it?"

"Muggle Kevlar fabric modified by magic," Dan said. "That plus glasses like these to protect your eyes plus a few other things. It seems to me British Aurors go out not very well prepared or supplied."

"Muggle clothing?" asked one of the older Aurors.

Dan replied, "I think it's pretty dumb to wear robes or other strange clothing and then have to Obliviate Muggles. Wear something that will blend in with the Muggles."

Harry said, "We've talked about that, about having everyone who goes out into the Muggle world wear a non-descript uniform so we don't have to attract too much attention."

Someone, not an Auror but a witch from one of the other departments that was in constant contact with Muggles, said, "We've worked on clothing that passes undetected by most Muggles. It has really cut our workload down because we are not always Obliviating people because of our strange dress."

Willimena said to the witch, "I can work with you on the uniforms or clothing, on getting Kevlar and modifying it."

Arthur Weasley, who had not said anything since Harry came in, said, "Does everybody agree on getting this fancy fabric and uniforms?"

A few people looked like they were getting ready to disagree, but the arguments for Muggle looking clothes had been waging for some time, and it looked like they had lost. In the end there was some mumbling but no outright dissent.

The meeting broke up shortly after that. Willimena went someplace with the witch who spoke about uniforms, and Dan accompanied Harry and Jim back to his office.

"If Ginny has your prescription I can get you glasses like this made," Dan said, holding up his aviator style glasses. He and Jim then went over other things that they thought an Auror ought to be carrying.

About an hour after she left Ginny came back with a pair of glasses. She almost ran into Cho, and yelled, "I'VE GOT GLASSES FOR HARRY. I HOPE YOU WILL LET ME DELIVER THEM TO HIM."

"He's in his office," Cho said quietly, and then under her breath when Ginny was gone, "Touchy bitch. I'm not after your man, Ginny."

Ginny saw Cindy Base Hudson sitting outside Harry's office. Cindy said, "I've got some official accounts of the incident but I'm just trying to get some guidance from Harry before I write about the attack.

"Who else did you talk to?" Ginny asked.

"Cho Chang worked with me on a statement," Cindy said. "She was there, and she seems very nice and easy to work with. I've gotten statements from her before. She's better than most of the Aurors to work with."

Ginny remembered her confrontation with Cho. Maybe she'd have to apologize; it was real stupid getting touchy whenever she saw Cho.

Ginny knocked on the door of Harry's office and opened the door. "I've got your glasses, Harry," she said.

"Come in," Harry said.

'Finally' Ginny thought. 'I'm not getting kicked out of Harry's office.' "I have your glasses, Harry" Ginny said again, giving them to him.

"Thanks!" Putting them on Harry said, "That's better! Ginny, look at the kind of glasses the American Aurors wear. They can be charmed to not come off, they protect you against things hitting you, and they even protect against a Basilisk's stare." Harry took off his glasses and put Dan's on. "How do I look?"

Ginny laughed, looked away and then back at Harry. She stopped laughing and took another good look at Harry. Finally she said, "Different. You look different. You could be a star seeker, someone famous for his looks. How am I going to keep other girls away from you if you look that … You look more like a guy who might be interested in girls."

"I'm not interested in any other girls, Ginny," Harry said. "You know that! You don't like them?"

"Actually I do," Ginny said. "Anything that will make you safer makes me feel better. I've never liked your old glasses. It's just going to take me a while to get used to such a handsome pair of glasses on my handsome husband."

"Do you have the prescription?" Harry asked.

"No," Ginny said with a deflated sigh. "I guess you want me to go back to St, Mungo's and get it."

"I'll go," Sue said. "Ginny, you stay right here."

"Thank you, Sue," Ginny said. Harry had taken off Dan's glasses and Ginny picked them up, looked at them, and giggled again.

"Look at the Auror wallet that all the American Aurors carry, Ginny," Harry said. "It has a magical ID that can change so you are identified as the kind of Muggle official you need to be. For magical people it always also shows who you really are.

"There is always a shrunken broomstick. There are four of these handcuffs, some rope. You can charm a rope but it doesn't always last, but shrunken rope will not vanish unexpectedly on you. Peruvian Darkness Powder. The glasses can be put into a mode where they see heat, and with that they can see in the dark and they can see through the Darkness Powder.

"They usually carry a second wand in case you lose your wand, or it gets broken. I'm going to get a second wand, just in case."

"We have a surveillance section," Dan said. "I'm going to suggest we add your brother's extendable ears to the surveillance section."

They had gone through more of the American Auror Wallet when Sue showed up with Gawain, Arthur and a healer in tow. She handed Dan the prescription for the glasses and stepped back.

Gawain Robards looked at Harry and said, "Young man, you are forbidden to show your face in this office until next Monday. Take it easy, make mapping papers or read, take naps, and get better!"

Arthur added, "The alternative is bed rest under Molly's supervision, Harry."

If they put him under Molly's care Harry knew that bed rest would mean just that, staying in bed and having his mother-in-law hovering over him. He quickly agreed to stay out of the office and away from danger.

The witch healer gave Harry, Ginny, Jim and Sue plus Arthur a parchment of instructions about taking it very easy for the next week. Sue read the instructions, glared at Jim, and said to Harry and Ginny "We will see you next week. Jim, you are coming home with me and we are taking a week off."

"Yes, dear," Jim said as he let his wife lead him out of the office.

Dan looked at the witch healer and said, "May I take Harry to New York tomorrow. I'll make sure he gets plenty of rest. We can go in the morning, get him into our guest bedroom and have him take a nap, and then work on Auror things in the afternoon and Wednesday morning. In between there will be plenty of time for rest, maybe six hours of work over two days."

"All right," the witch healer said. "Maybe it's best to get him away from here anyway."

Cindy Hudson never did get to speak to Harry in any length, although they had a brief conversation. She wrote an article about how some 'unexpected developments' had cause the Department of Magical Law Enforcement some problems, and some Aurors had gotten hurt, but they were taking steps to make sure it wouldn't happen again. Some of what they were going to be doing was confidential.' It wasn't very satisfying, but it was the best she could do.

Ginny took Harry home and spent the evening and night, but had to get up early Tuesday to get back to the Harpies. Harry met Dan and some other Auror guards a little later Tuesday, went to New York. He got his new glasses and Auror Wallet. He had a relaxing evening at Dan and Willimena's apartment, got up late for him and went over to the headquarters of the North American Aurors to learn about all the things in the Auror wallet. Harry got back to Grimmauld Place in time for an early dinner Wednesday.

Ginny arrived at Grimmauld place moderately late. "You look really good, Harry," she said. She sat down beside Harry and they exchanged a passionate kiss, one that usually steamed up Harry's glasses, but nothing happened.

"Anti-fogging spells on the glasses, Ginny," Harry said. "You may be able to get me all steamed up, but not my glasses."

Ginny gave a big sigh. "I'm tired, Harry, but not THAT tired. You can finish wearing me out upstairs."

"The healers told me that I'm not supposed to exercise that area until they check me this weekend," Harry said,

"Bollox and Boggarts," Ginny gently said. "We can at least hug. I'd still rather sleep with you than alone."

Thursday morning two healers from St. Mungo's came over to check on Harry. They stressed again that Harry should stay home and take it easy, so Thursday and Friday Harry worked on mapping papers, but tried to get plenty of rest too.

Saturday at the Quidditch game was the first time most of the family had seen Harry in his new glasses.

Teddy rushed up to greet him. Harry got down and hugged Teddy and Teddy went for Harry's new glasses. After some feeling and tugging at the glasses Harry finally took them off so Teddy could look at them. The child immediately put them in his mouth, tried to taste each lens.

"I need these back, Teddy," Harry said. He looked at the glasses; the self-cleaning charm was working and he didn't even need to clean them before putting them on.

"Who is this MOST handsome fella, Teddy?" asked Fleur.

"Da Har?" Teddy asked, then much more confident, "DA HAR. Funnee Da Har."

Molly took a good look at Harry. "Teddy is right," she said. "Now that Harry has gotten rid of those ugly glasses it's only da hair that's a problem."

"Thanks', Mum," Harry replied.

Harry was wearing the new Auror uniform, and Molly said, "I really like that new uniform. Ron has one, and Arthur told me how much safer that makes him. It looks good too."

"Dad ought to wear one too," Harry said.

"I'll have one sometime next week, Harry," Arthur said. He then proceeded to introduce Harry to four heads of departments, two witches and two wizards, with their spouses. These were people who were not being demoted but whose jobs were changing, and Arthur and Kingsley wanted to take them to the game to talk a little outside of business hours and get to know them better.

When the game was over Ginny flew right to the box. "You look good in those glasses!" Ginny exclaimed. "The uniform looks good too! How am I going to keep you away from all the witches who want to meet you when you go around so handsome?"

"I just tell them all that you have a mean Bat Bogey Hex, for starters, and that George Weasley is your brother if that isn't enough."

"Do you really?" Ginny asked.00

"I've only had to use that a couple of times," Harry said, laughing.

"I've seen plenty of witches try to make time with Harry, but he doesn't notice," Percy said. "He is pretty perceptive about most things but it never occurs to him that someone is making a pass at him."

"That's good to know, now that he's gotten even better looking," Ginny said.

Of course they had to introduce Ginny to the department heads and their spouses, something that they apparently enjoyed. They got to meet Mary Sue, now Mary Sue Prewett, and Donna Lionheart, since Bill and Tabatha were in the Potter/Weasley box as usual.

Harry was kidded more on Sunday about his glasses, one of the benefits of belonging to the Weasley family.

The meeting Monday April 10 was long. First you had the regular summary of what had happened and what the department was going to be doing the next week.

Then you had what could only be described as a fashion show, where the new uniforms for anybody who might be interacting with Muggles had to wear unless there was a good reason to wear some other type of Muggle clothes. The uniforms varied somewhat by department, but they were all of a good, professional looking Gray. The Auror uniform had gray slacks for both men and women (because they were bullet proof and spell resistant) with gray socks made of the same material. The shirt or blouse was made of a lighter shade of gray, and there was a gray striped tie or scarf to complete the outfit. Both men and women wore professional looking jackets, although if needed they could be charmed to look more casual.

Then Harry gave a presentation to Aurors and Hit Wizards on the Auror Wallet that the North American Ministry issued to each new Auror. It was decided that Aurors and Hit Wizards and certain other members of the Ministry would carry some permutation of that wallet.

In the afternoon Harry brought a couple of hundred pieces of the specially treated parchment for map making, and the Aurors and Map Department set about making duplicates of all the maps, one for the Auror or Hit Wizards or others to carry, another to stay in the Ministry.

Tuesday Harry went to Ollivander's to get a duplicate wand for his Auror Wallet. He was met by a man maybe a little older than his father-in-law, who looked like he could be related to old Garrick Ollivander, along with a woman maybe the same age. "Ollie and Olive Ollivander, at your service," the man said.

"Are you related to old Mr. Ollivander?" Harry asked.

"I am his grandson" Ollie said. "I've been apprenticing at wand makers for the last twenty years. Grandpa is almost ready to retire. Our family has been making wands for as long as there is a history of wand makers."

"I'm an Auror, and I'm looking for a second wand to carry in case something happens to my first wand," Harry said.

"I recognized you. You're Harry Potter."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement.

"Let's see your wand," Ollie said. He looked at it, examined it carefully. He took out an olive wood wand, then a couple more wands. He said a couple of spells and pondered. Finally he said, "This wand has been touched by a powerful wand, maybe by THE most powerful wand, after it was made. Do you know who might have touched this wand to do something to it with the Elder Wand?"

"It was broken, and I repaired it with the Elder Wand," Harry said.

"Where is the Elder Wand?" Ollie said excitement and lust evident in his voice and bearing.

"Hidden where I doubt it will be found," Harry said.

"The Elder Wand always resurfaces, it and its twin sister, for good or evil," Ollie said. "Every wand in the world traces their lineage back to one of the two first wands."

"We all trace our ancestry back to Adam, but Adam's long dead," Harry said. "Forget the Elder Wand. I need another one."

"The wand in the window was made by the sister to the Elder Wand," Olive said, handing the wand Harry. "It is mostly Bamboo, but the Bamboo is attached to a Sandalwood handle, and the tip is the tip of a dragon's tooth. It has a woven core of Unicorn, Thestral and Centaur hair."

Harry took it and gave it back to Olive like it was a burning rod or something. "I can feel it is powerful but I don't like it," Harry said.

Ollie said to Olive, "Stop trying to show it to men. Only women can handle that wand."

"I didn't know wands had gender," Harry commented.

"Most of them don't, but the Elder Wand and its sister do, and this one does," Ollie said. "I don't have another wand with a feather from your Phoenix or any Phoenix, but I do have another 11" Willow, almost identical to yours except it has a core of a Unicorn hair."

Harry tried the second 11" Willow wand. He decided it would do quite nicely for a second wand.

Thursday night Harry got an All Auror call. It came at an exceptionally awkward time for Harry and Ginny, and it took Harry a little while to extract himself from the situation, get dressed, and go to the Ministry. When he got there he went to the map room to see where he had to go.

"Missed the fun," one of the Map Wizards said. "Between the mapping, that showed us where to send additional help as it arrived, and the new Spell Resistant and Bullet Proof uniforms, Dulohov and his gang did not know what hit them. I think we have them all!"

Harry went back home an hour later, very satisfied professionally and somewhat unsatisfied sexually, to find Ginny sound asleep. He knew she had to get up early the next morning to be back at the Harpies for a breakfast meeting, so he quietly got in bed without waking her.

The number of outstanding fugitive was going down, not by a one time dramatic capture but slowly by methodical hard work.

The most frustrating thing about capturing Dulohov was that it did not seem to get them any closer to finding Pansy and Tracy. Thought of the two kidnapped girls ate at Harry every time he thought of them, which was almost every day.

April 29 was a shorter than usual game. It took a little longer than usual for Ginny and Donna after the game, since Gwen wanted to take the time to go over some things with the team. When they came into the box everybody was gone except for Bill Lionheart, Harry, Tabitha and Teddy. Bill motioned for the girls to be quiet. "Harry, Tabitha and Teddy have been playing some kind of chasing game. They've caught Harry."

Harry was lying face up on the ground, and both Teddy and Tabitha were sitting on him. Teddy was just pushing his hands into Harry's sides, saying, "Tic-l Da Hare."

Harry laughed. He lightly touched Teddy and said, "Tickle Teddy." Teddy laughed.

Teddy and Tabitha were facing each other, sitting on Harry, and Teddy reached for Tabitha, almost but not quite touching her. "Tic-l Tab-ta, Tic-l Tab-ta."

Tabitha laughed and laughed, and then said, "Tickle Teddy," and Teddy laughed. This continued for some time, Teddy and Tabitha tickling each other while bouncing on Harry, who was also laughing, when he could breathe.

Donna held Ginny's hand tight in one hand and Bill's hand in the other. "I don't think I've ever heard Tabitha laugh," Donna said, tears starting to form.

"You've got to be silly," Ginny said. "It helps if you are not worried about losing your dignity once in a while."

"Her DRESS is a MESS," Donna whispered. There had obviously been some rolling around on the ground, because all three were pretty dirty from the floor.

Ginny looked at Donna. "Would you rather have a clean dress or a giggly Tabitha?"

Donna looked at Ginny in horror. She sat down and listened to the tickle game. "Am I really that bitchy of a mother, that I don't let my daughter giggle?" she said.

Harry arguing that they ought to let him up, and eventually Teddy agreed. Harry took the children off, got up, and brushed himself off. He looked over and saw Ginny and Donna and said, "Some serious chasing. The Hero of Hogwarts is no match for these two."

"Caught Da Har-re, Mum Gin-ne. Ha Ha Ha Ha Giggle Giggle," Teddy said.

Tabitha was looking at Donna, then her dress, then Donna. "I'm sorry I got my dress all dirty, Mum," Tabitha said in a small worried voice.

"I'd wash ten dresses a day to hear you giggle like that, Tabitha," Donna said, holding her arms out to Tabitha. "I'm trying to be a good mother. It's just hard for me."

"I love you, Mum," Tabitha said and she went into Donna's arms. "Did you ever giggle like that when you were a little girl?"

"I think my Mum was always mad, and sometimes I think she still is," Donna said. "That's no way to live. Let's go home. Maybe we can find something else to laugh at."

"We need to laugh more," said Bill. "We need to laugh and giggle a lot more, Donna. That's what they teach you at St. Mungo's. Laugh more."

After the Lionheart family left Ginny asked Harry, "Can you ever remember giggling when you were at the Dursley's'?"

Harry thought. "I'd play silly games with Mrs. Figg, but not often. I had a primary school teacher who kept me after school, well, it was sort of like the misfits of the school, the ones who were being bullied, and we'd end up in her classroom after school. I was in her 'extra study period' for about 4 years, until I went to Hogwarts. We'd have fun games sometimes, and I remember giggling, laughing, really having fun there.

"Of course we had to get our homework done too. That was good. It's not easy to do your homework when you are in a closet under the stairs. There was a working light bulb in the closet about half the time, but it was pretty awful and hard to get school work done there.

"I'm not sure anyone ever giggled at the Dursley house. Vernon was always mad at somebody or everybody. Aunt Petunia, I don't think she's very happy."

"Da Har-re, Mum Gin-ne, home," Teddy said. "Hungry!"

Harry picked up Teddy and the little family took the floo to Grimmauld Place.


End file.
